


Put Your Little Hand in Mine

by hawaiigal52



Category: Ugly Betty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:25:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 47,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawaiigal52/pseuds/hawaiigal52
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published from May-June of 2012. Set in Season 4, just after Betty leaves for London, but Daniel doesn't immediately go after her. Suddenly, he finds himself in a VERY strange situation...over and over and over again! (Hopefully, you like Sonny & Cher!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Put Your Little Hand in Mine

Title: Put Your Little Hand in Mine  
Category: TV Shows » Ugly Betty  
Author: Betty the Bonita  
Language: English, Rating: Rated: M  
Genre: Supernatural/Romance  
Published: 05-06-12, Updated: 06-01-12  
Chapters: 19, Words: 48,572  
________________________________________  
Chapter 1: Chapter 1 The Wake Up Call  
________________________________________  
Put Your Little Hand in Mine...  
Chapter 1: The Wake Up Call  
This is an A/U fic, (I've fallen in AU land, now and I can't get up!) that starts (in Daniel's POV anyway), a few weeks after Betty left for London. I don't want to give too much away at this point. Let me know what you think!  
...put your little hand in mine There ain't no hill or mountain We can't climb Babe I got you babe I got you babe  
Daniel turned over, to look at his alarm out of sleep-hazed eyes. He felt his head. It felt like he had been run over by a train. What time was it, anyway, he wondered? From the look of the low light streaming through the window it couldn't have been all that late.  
In fact, it seemed really early. Often the time he was just crawling into bed. Sure enough, the time on the clock said only 6:30am. Wait, what clock was this? He suddenly realized, he was not in his room.  
Where the hell was he, anyway? He didn't remember sleeping at some woman's place last night. Truthfully, though, he didn't really remember much from last night. Or the last SEVERAL nights, in fact. Ever since SHE left. Oh, God, not that song, he thought!  
I got you to hold my hand  
I got you to understand  
I got you to walk with me  
I got you to talk with me  
I got you to kiss goodnight  
I got you to hold me tight  
I got you, I won't let go  
I got you to love me so  
Daniel made a face and slapped the stupid clock radio to turn the infernal song off.  
Any song but THAT one, he thought. It was as if the universe was mocking him, reminding him of the best thing he had ever had. And he had just let her go. He hadn't done one damn thing to stop her. He didn't even have the guts to tell her goodbye.  
Just then, he heard a familiar voice, "Oh, Daniel, good, your awake. How are you feeling?"  
"Betty?" he jumped up, oh, NOT a good idea, he put his hand back on his head, trying to figure out how he got this drunk. He honestly didn't remember much from the last several nights.  
Mostly, since Betty had gone to London, he...but wait, she wasn't in London. She was right here. But, how COULD she be? He turned again, this time more slowly to allow for the searing pain that was scorching through his brain right now.  
It was really her. Betty, his Betty was right here, next to him. In his bed. Or...who's bed was it? He looked to see those lovely Little Mermaid sheets he remembered with fondness. He looked again at Betty. "Betty, wait. It's really you. You're here. When did you get back from London?"  
"London? Daniel, I think you must still be drunk. I picked you up from a bar in Union Square last night. The bartender said you were drinking fancy scotches."  
"What? Union Square? I haven't been there in ages. Betty, honey, what are you talking about? I didn't know you were visiting so soon. Have you already had your first launch?...ahhh...ow! God, my head is killing me!"  
She came around to sit on the bed next to him. She looked down at his head and put her hand on his cheek, trying to cover him up. He suddenly saw an old picture of her next to the bed on a nightstand. Her high school graduation picture. He remembered that picture. WHAT? Wait, was he?  
"What am I doing in YOUR bed, Betty?" He realized exactly where he was now. He was in Betty's old bed in Queens. Just like he had woken up long ago that morning after he got so drunk on Thanksgiving.  
She continued to fuss over him, but smiled slyly, "I slept in your arms, of course, Daniel."  
He raised an eyebrow, remembering she had tried that little joke on him back then, too. "Oh yeah? Betty, I didn't know you were that kind of girl. Too bad I don't remember anything." Two could play this game, he thought, now he knew he must still be dreaming. But at least, she was here in the dream. He could see her. Could he touch her, too, he wondered?  
Testing that theory, he put his hand on her arm. She looked at him strangely, "I'm kidding, Daniel. I slept on the couch, downstairs. Papi and Hilda helped me get you to bed. Believe me, you weren't THAT drunk!" She smiled, and if he didn't mistake, he thought he saw a slight blush.  
"Oh" He grinned, actually enjoying her joke this time and liking the idea of teasing her back, "So, you mean, we didn't sleep together last night?"  
"NO! Silly. I told you I was joking. You were upset about Sofia. What happened at the dance place? Did you get to do the salsa? Did it work?"  
He laughed, remembering how goofy he had been, trying to do the steps Betty had explained over the phone to him. Laughing that hard hurt too, though. Again he put his hand to his head.  
"Don't choke, don't choke, Daniel." She grabbed his hand. God, he missed that touch. That smile! Wait...that smile. He looked more closely, past the haze that was his somewhat blurry vision right now. Was Betty wearing her braces again?  
"Hey, why are you wearing braces? I thought you got them off?"  
She sighed, shaking her head, "You must still be drunk, Daniel. You know I don't get them off for several more years. The ortho said because my teeth were so misaligned, it would take that long. I've got two more years at least! Maybe more. Don't remind me! Listen, do you want to talk about what happened with Sofia?"  
"No. I don't care about that stupid bitch."  
She seemed shocked. "Daniel! Language, please! I know you're jealous of her boyfriend, but I also know you love her."  
"No I don't. She's a lying, manipulative...well, I'll watch my language for your sake, Betty, but you know what she did to me! She used me, made a laughing stock of me just to sell her stupid story! You of all people should remember how much she hurt me. She humiliated me just to get her fifteen minutes of fame!"  
Betty looked at him like he had two heads. "She did what? Sofia? No, Daniel, she really loves you, I think. I think this thing with Hunter is her safety net. She's just afraid to love you because she doesn't see you as the type to settle down. She's afraid of you and your reputation, that's all. She'll come around, though, eventually."  
"Betty, are you high or something? Or am I? You seriously don't remember Sofia Reyes dumping me on national televsion? It was on every news stand. I hid out in my apartment for a week, pretending to be in Rio.  
I sent you postcards, then you came and found me, and scared the hell out of me. I scared you, because you didn't know I stayed here." he waited for some sign of recognition at all the events he was mentioning, but she continued to look at him skeptically as if she had no idea what he was talking about.  
"You have to remember making fun of me for my spray on tan! Betty, you said I looked like an oompah loompah! Come on! You remember? I got orange all over Wilhelmena's white outfit?" he smiled, remembering that one.  
She shook her head, "Daniel. You need more rest. Just stay here. I'm going into the office. I'll be back later. Try to get some more sleep. You...well, you'll probably feel a lot worse before you throw up. But then you'll feel better, eventually. You should really try to eat something, though."  
Man, she was amazing how much she always took care of him, he remembered. How had he not appreciated her all these years? Had he really been so blind? Something stirred inside him. He felt like he was watching a re-run of his life. Torturing him and reminding him of all he had and had taken for granted.  
He reached out and placed his hand on her wrist."Betty. Thank you. Thank you for always taking care of me. You're so...kind. I should have thanked you more for all you did for me. But...I still don't understand. Why are you taking care of me, now?  
You don't even work for me anymore. I don't know why I feel like I'm in some kind of re-run of three years ago. I mean, why are you talking about Sofia? We haven't seen her since MYW folded and she left."  
She looked at him with sympathy and suspicion both somehow. "Man, Daniel, you really need to lay off the booze for a while. I've heard you when you were drunk before and you've said some interesting stuff, but this time, it's pretty elaborate. Are there villagers, too?  
Sofia and the oompah loompahs? I've got to tell you, you sound kind of nuts right now, boss." She was stifling a laugh, but he could also see the concern in her eyes. God, she was so sweet.  
A flood of emotions came rushing over him as he remembered fondly all she had done for him over the years, the many times she had been there for him when he needed her.  
He had a sudden pang, remembering the text he had sent her when he had come home to find Molly dead. "Molly."  
She was at the window, raising the blinds, but he put up his hand to his eyes, like a vampire, sensitive to the light.  
She walked back to his side, "Sorry, what did you say, Daniel? Molly. Who's Molly? Did you pick up some girl at the bar named Molly?"  
He looked at her, furrowing his brows, "Betty, you know very well who she was. Molly was my wife. She died. You helped me mourn her."  
She shook her head and handed him a glass of water and some aspirin, "Here. Take this. I think I'm going to stay here for a little longer. You've really got me worried you might have hit your head at the bar or something.  
I wonder if you have a concusssion on top of your hallucinations from the hangover. I've never seen you this out of it before. Maybe I should call your mom, or take you to the hospital. Did you drink anything this Molly gave you, Daniel?  
You know girls who know who you are might go so far as to drug you and pretend you...are there baby daddy or that you promised to marry them, or whatever. Guys like you need to be careful getting so out of control. Women will take advantage of guys, too, only in different ways. You need to be more careful. Think of it like diving. You should drink with a buddy."  
He smiled at her care for his welfare. Had there ever been a time when she wasn't so involved in his life since she started at Mode he wondered? Betty seemed more motherly and fussy over him than he remembered her being. Maybe that was because he had always been so self-involved, he thought with a huge pang of guilt.  
No wonder she had decided to leave him and run off across an ocean. She probably couldn't wait to get away from him and all his stupid dramas he had made her party to, couldn't wait to actually live her own life.  
The undeniable fact that he kept turning over in his head (whenever he could think straight from the pain, that is), was that Betty was here. His Betty. She wasn't in London.  
At least, not in his little fantasy. He was sure it must be a fantasy. She didn't know about Sofia, or her scam. She must just be some kind of manifestation or whatever fancy name overpriced psychiatrists called it when you went nuts.  
"Betty? Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure, Daniel."  
"It's gong to sound really crazy."  
She sat next to him on the bed again, this time smiling and nodding her head, "I'm sure it will. You're not having a very good day, today, are you?" She touched his head, softly.  
He grabbed her hand, looking at it. "What year is this?"  
She furrowed her brow, "Seriously? Wow, you really must have a concussion. You know who you are, though? Who I am? Do you know where you live, Daniel?" She seemed really concerned.  
He tried desparately to sit up, but did so with extreme discomfort. "Ahhh...just answer the question. What year is it? To you."  
"Well, okay, to me and most people in the world today, it's 2007. What year is it to you, Daniel?" She sounded as if she was talking to a kindergartner, or like he just told her he was from Mars.  
"It's 2010, Betty. To me."  
"Oh, yeah? 2010? Really? Daniel! Come on! You think you're a spaceman from the future, now? Do I have little antennae or something? Take me to your leader!" she laughed, putting her hands alongside her head and waving her index fingers, like feelers.  
"Who is president?" She asked. He knew his Betty. The writer, the researcher. She wasn't going to take anything at face value. She would have lots of questions, now, he realized. Maybe he shouldn't have opened this can of worms. Perhaps he should have just played along with the little fantasy he had going from the past.  
"Barack O'Bama." he answered rotely.  
"Really? I know his campaign is doing well. So, we actually elect an African American. Well, good for the USA. What else happens in 2010? Anything interesting?"  
"Sure. Lots of stuff, Betty. President Obama actually has some black ops guys go after Bin Laden and kill him." he smiled, knowing that would get her attention.  
She looked at him strangely, "Oh, yeah? Good! I mean...well, you know what I mean."  
He nodded. "Oh, and Castro finally stepped down in 2008, February, I think it was. Let's see, uh there was a huge earthquake in China in that year, too. That hadron thing in Switzerland got turned on, so the electrons will go bouncing around. I remember you read about that and it actually happened. Then, in 09, um...there was an outbreak of swine flu that scared the hell out of everybody. They started having sanitizers everywhere.  
It was kind of freaky for a while. People sort of got panicky. Some people were wearing masks on planes and stuff for a while. I think they found a good aids vaccine, though, so I guess that was the good news bad news thing of that year."  
She looked at him, smiling. "Very good, Daniel. Including science and medical stuff as well as political. Things I know you wouldn't care much about. I should ask who ruled in runway in Paris in 2009 or what celebrities broke up. That's more your area of expertise."  
"The Saints beat the Colts in the Superbowl!" he interjected.  
She shook her head. "Of course, Daniel. I'm going to go take a shower now. Hopefully, when I come back you'll still be here and not off in your spaceship or flying saucer. I'd advise you go back to sleep before you lose any more of your brain cells." She took some clothes in with her. Jeans and a tee shirt, and bra and underwear.  
He wondered if he had ever seen Betty wear jeans. He found his mind was a big mess right now. Okay, so he was clearly hallucinating. But, now she almost had him doubting himself which was the hallucination. Surely, she was. He couldn't have just invented a whole life that went into the future three years, could he?  
He drank the water Betty had brought him. It tasted real enough, he thought. He heard her singing. Singing THAT song. Wait. How was she singing, why would she be singing that particular song, he thought. If she really thought it was the day after Thanksgiving, in 2007, they hadn't had their little 'date' yet, right?  
He was getting confused, trying to remember things. He knew one thing, he liked the fact that whatever year she thought it was, Betty seemed to actually be here, with him. She certaintly seemed real enough. He started having very inappropriate thoughts, hearing her singing in the shower, loudly and slightly off key.  
She was so adorable, he thought. He managed to practically crawl out of bed, curious to see just how real this little fantasy of his was going to get. How would she react if he well...could he really do that? Then, he shrugged, thinking, why not? This isn't real, anyway. It coudln't be. He was just having a really realistic dream.  
A dream where he could see Betty naked in her shower.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Chapter 2 Funny, I Don't Feel Insane  
________________________________________  
Chapter 2: Funny, I Don't Feel Insane  
Disclaimer: Don't own Ugly Betty  
"Daniel felt like a total pervert, even though he knew this had to be some kind of weird sex fantasy he was having. Still. It seemed real enough. He should be respectful of Betty.  
She...oh, wow, he never realized just how sexy she really was. He tried to make himself move, to look away, but he couldn't. He felt like his feet wouldn't move.  
He watched as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, closing her eyes and then put body wash on her loofah. He had always wondered what that great smell she had was. Damn!  
He forced himself to turn. No matter if this was just some kind of kinky sex dream he was having, it felt wrong for him to spy on her.  
She seemed like the Betty he remembered from three years ago. But he knew it had to just be his own thoughts about her that were conjuring up this crazy hallucination he was having. How could she really be here? It was nuts.  
So, why shouldn't he just stay and enjoy the show? It was his dream. He kept going back and forth, first rationalizing to himself, then berating himself for how sick and twisted he was being.  
Finally, his better self won out. He turned reluctantly to go back and sit on the bed (or lie down, if he could make it that far). Just as he did, she turned and he got a full view of her breasts, and her wide, open eyes, looking at him. SHIT! She caught him!  
He turned quickly, almost tripping and hurried as best he could, with the growing problem his arousal had caused, not to mention his pounding head. Maybe she was right, he thought. Maybe he did have a concussion.  
At least, that was going to be his excuse when she came out to yell at him. It took her less time than he thought. She came out, wrapped in nothing but a towel, her hair dripping wet.  
"Daniel! Excuse me, but were you looking for something in particular in my bathroom?" She seemed really angry. Not that he blamed her. It's not everyday your stupid boss oggles you in your shower.  
"Uh, sorry, Betty. I didn't mean to...I was just looking for some more aspirins and I forgot you said you were going to be in there." Okay, that was such a lame ass lie, he knew she wouldn't buy it. Surprisingly, though, she seemed to actually believe him.  
"Oh. There are some in my medicine cabinet. Can you wait until I get dressed, please, and I'll just bring them out with me?" He nodded, shocked that she would really believe his stupid lie.  
She had to know he was lying, he thought. They knew each other well enough even this early in their relationship, he remembered, to know when the other was not telling the truth.  
Maybe she just wasn't used to guys checking her out, he reasoned. He somewhat surprised himself, getting so turned on but...okay, seriously, where had she been hiding that body all these years?  
He knew the Betty of his time had finally come out of her shell a bit with how she dressed and wore her makeup and hair. But this Betty, the one he remembered had seemed so childlike, so innocent.  
He remembered thinking she must be there to sell Girl Scout cookies or something when he first met her. She was twenty-three and going to be twenty-four soon, at this time, he remembered, almost hurting his brain trying to figure that out, with the hangover.  
But he had to laugh, looking at the Disney stuff in her room and the things she always wore to work... He almost bit his tongue, as she came out of the bathroom, wearing jeans and a tee shirt, with her hair still damp and he couldn't help thinking how incredibly sexy she looked.  
She walked to him, and looked shyly down at him, handing him two more aspirins. "Here. These are specifically for a headache. Maybe we should get you downstairs and Hilda can make you her hangover cure.  
Are you feeling any better at all? I guess not, or you wouldn't be wandering around looking for aspirins, huh?" She looked at him somewhat strangely, narrowing her eyes.  
He wanted to tell her how sorry he was for being such a pervert, but right now he was too embarrassed. Especially since he was having to fight really hard not to get turned on again by how cute she looked.  
The jeans fit her very well, and so did the shirt. He couldn't help wondering why she dressed so... well, matronly at work, was the only word he could think of right now.  
The one thing that had been seared into his brain that awful day of the first photo shoot, before she started yelling at him was how cute her makeup and hair looked and that she actually had a really nice rack, which he had tried desperately not to stare at while she was yelling at him.  
Those loose, old-fashioned dresses she always wore did nothing but hide her figure.  
Now, he was worried, because she kept staring at him, like he was seriously nuts. Which, obviously, he was. He had to be, that was the only explanation he could think of right now. Betty's leaving him to move to London had driven him completely insane.  
She sat down next to him, looking at him as if he weren't real. Huh, that was a funny twist, he thought. She said, "You know, Daniel. They say confession is good for the soul."  
"They do? Who is this 'they', exactly?"  
She shrugged, "You know. They, them. People. Anything you care to confess, boss? It might make you feel a little better, just to get it off your chest."  
He looked down, then around her room, trying to change the subject, or at least distract her. "You like Disney a lot, huh?"  
She sighed, apparently forgetting her quest to make him come clean, "Why, did you see anything you like?" She looked back at him, accusingly.  
Or was it like that Edgar Allen Poe story, about the beating heart that the murderer thought everybody else could hear?  
Maybe he only imagined that she was going to accuse him. He definitely felt his own heart beating and heard it as if it were deafening.  
Nope, it wasn't his imagination, "Daniel. I know you were...um watching me. What I don't get is why? Just curious? Or are you always...perverted or something?"  
"Betty? You saw me, huh? Sorry. I was just curious, I guess. Like I said, I feel like I'm stuck in some kind of dream or something. So, I guess I was just testing the limits of what is real and what isn't. Does that make sense?"  
She nodded, "I guess so. So, future man, still think you came here from the future? Where is Doc Brown and your flying DeLorean parked?"she laughed. "I don't remember Marty McFly being a pervert and watching girls in the shower."  
He grinned, thinking she was actually taking this pretty well, considering he had just invaded her privacy, in spite of how sweet she had been for bringing him back here from the bar in the first place. But that was Betty. She always went out of her way, especially for him.  
"Wait, didn't he see his dad, watching his mom through binoculars from a tree, though? So, see, all us future guys are total peeping toms. It's part of the initiation. That and our secret handshake."  
She laughed. God, he didn't realize how much he missed Betty's laugh. Even with the braces, her smile was amazing. It literally lit up the room, he thought. That's what this was all about, he realized. It had to be. He missed her so much.  
He literally ached for her. He couldn't resist now, he pulled her over to him, in a tight hug, "God, I miss this, Betty. I miss us. Just seeing you, being next to you. I should have never let you leave."  
She let him hug her for a minute, as he closed his eyes, and breathed in her scent, now knowing where it came from. Coconut and vanilla? Brown sugar. God, she smelled amazing. He couldn't believe how real she felt in his arms.  
He so wanted to kiss her so much right now. He couldn't for the life of him understand why in four years he had never done that. He broke the hug and looked at her, stroking her cheek, and looking into her eyes.  
"Can you see?" he asked, suddenly realizing she wasn't wearing her red glasses.  
"Not really. I just wander around in the shower. If I try wearing my glasses in there, they just get fogged up, anyway. Why?"  
He knew he would regret it if he didn't just go for it. He leaned forward, and brushed her lips softly with his. He had wondered how it would feel to kiss her, more and more over the years, but had always been too scared.  
Scared to cross that line, to scare HER, to wreck the friendship. But now, everything seemed blurry. He didn't really know what was real and what wasn't. He decided it was worth the risk. Even if somehow this turned out to be real, he didn't even care if she slapped him. He had waited and wondered long enough.  
She surprised him again, by not slapping him. Instead she seemed to have her eyes closed, and to be thinking. Almost like she had been into it, he thought, happily. She looked at him, "Still testing the boundaries of reality, seeing if I disappear or something? So is this Back to the Future meets Sleeping Beauty, then?" She laughed.  
He ran his hand down her arm, somewhat suggestively, "Yeah, I guess so. I don't really want you to disappear, though."  
She squinted, as if she were trying to see through his 'line', "What did you mean before when you said all that about 'missing' me, Daniel? Does future Betty die or run off to Paris, or something? Wait you said London, right?  
Is that why you keep looking at me like you haven't seen me in a year?" She was getting her glasses off the nightstand and studying him carefully now.  
He nodded, "Yeah. You got a job in London about six weeks ago and I guess I just miss you. It feels weird talking about you in the third person. We...were such good friends. We've been through everything together.  
Boyfriends, girlfriends, breakups, heartaches, all kinds of crazy schemes and plots with Wilhelmina and Marc, my dad dying, my wife dying, your dad...uh having some immigration problems. (he didn't want to bring up Ignacio's heart attack and really freak her out), all kinds of insane stuff. But we only got closer.  
I just started realizing how much you meant to me, and then, you told me you got a job in London. I think that's what has made me apparently lose my mind. It's funny, though, I don't really feel insane. I'm just incredibly hungover.  
Which sucks, but frankly, I don't really mind the being crazy part. Not if it means I get to see you again, to talk to you and touch you." He reached up and touched her cheek with the back of his hand.  
She seemed curious, but still skeptical. "Okay, I'll admit, Daniel. You've almost got me convinced that you really believe your little story.  
If I were some model I would swear you were trying to...well, sleep with me, but as it is, I think you just sound like you actually miss my friendship or whatever, which is incredibly sweet.  
So, I guess for now, I'll try to forget the fact that you were leering at me, and not tell my dad or Hilda to beat you up. You're really lucky I know you well enough to know you would never even think about such things with me, or I'd kick you in the balls myself. It was still rude!"  
She stood with her hands on her hips, trying to be mad at him, to look tough. But he knew her well enough to know she was only mildly annoyed and thank god, she felt sorry for his current state of insanity or whatever to let him slide.  
God, she sounded different, he thought. Her voice was softer and a little higher. He'd forgotten how much she had changed over the years since he knew her.  
She was still incredibly smart. She seemed to be treating his statements about the future like a science experiment or something.  
Obviously, she thought he was nuts, but she was choosing to humor him. She was always sweet like that. "So, do you need help getting downstairs?" She started to pull on his arm.  
"We're going downstairs why, exactly?" he didn't want to face her whole family right now. He loved them, but he just felt too vulnerable. Besides, he wanted to talk to her. She was the one he missed.  
"Because, you need to get something in your stomach, future boy. Or should I just call you Marty?" she teased.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: Chapter 3 You Know Who Won the Oscars?  
________________________________________  
Chapter 3: You Know Who Won the Oscars?  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Ugly Betty!  
"Santos!" Betty looked away as she had one arm around Daniel's waist and was helping him slowly down the stairs, they ran into Santos, wearing her sister's robe, also coming down.  
Betty's boss, Daniel Meade, right? I've see you in the news."  
He raised an eyebrow, teasingly. Daniel would have defended Betty's honor, but assumed Santos at least was aware of how drunk he had been the night before and that nothing had happened between him and Betty.  
"Hey, uh, Santos, right? Justin's dad." Daniel actually remembered attending the man's funeral. He tried not to look at him, for fear he would somehow screw up some cosmic timeline.  
Now he really did feel like he was in Back to the Future, what did they keep calling it, the space time continuum or some crazy thing.  
He stuck out his hand. Daniel remembered well the sorrow Justin had gone through, dealing with his father's death, trying to emulate him. He had enjoyed teaching him basketball, and loved how hard Justin tried to improve, in order to be like his father in some way.  
He also remembered the Christmas tree. He asked Betty, "Hey, Betty. Do you know if I had my cell phone? Can you get it for me, please?" He even annoyed himself with how whiney he sounded. Seriously, how had she put up with him all these years?  
She handed him off to Santos to help ease him down the stairs, while she ran up to her room to get his cell phone."I'll get it. Do you need to check in at the office or something? I thought no one would be there today. That's one reason I decided to stay here and make sure you're okay."  
"No. I just need to make one quick call. Thanks, Betty."  
He and Santos made small talk. It felt very strange talking to him. Justin and his mother were talking at the kitchen table, while Ignacio cooked breakfast.  
The food was normally great, Daniel knew. Right now, though, everything made him want to vomit. He had forgotten how crappy he had felt this day.  
He couldn't believe he was having to relive it, three years later. It was like how he never understood why women would ever give birth more than once. From what he could tell, if it were him, once would be enough to last a lifetime.  
"Lots of people don't have Christmas trees, Justin."  
Santos piped up, "Yeah. But they're Jewish." he tossled Justin's hair. "Hey, Justin."  
"Hi, Dad. Nice robe." Santos looked guiltily at Hilda, who just looked down, then back at Justin.  
"We need every penny for your grandpa's lawyer, Justin. It'll be fine. You won't even miss it."  
Ignacio looked at Daniel, "Hey, boss. You look like hell. Did Betty decide not to go into work after all? I'm glad you're here, especially if you got her to take a day off. No offense, but we hardly ever get to see her."  
"Papi! Stop! Daniel, here's your phone." she handed it to him and he took it, excusing himself to go make a quick call. "Thanks, Betty. Sorry, Mr. Suarez. I'll try to make sure she gets home earlier from now on."  
Ignacio called after him, "You want some coffee?"  
Daniel nodded, "Yes. Thanks." he called as he went into the hallway to find the number for the service he knew his family used to order a Christmas tree.  
He somehow felt like he was Ebeneezer Scrooge, hungover and stuck at the Cratchet's. He knew Ignacio was right, Betty spent far too much time waiting on him, doing stupid errands. He also knew how much her family depended on her.  
While Daniel was out of earshot, Ignacio leaned over to Betty, "How does your boss take his coffee, Betty, on the rocks?"  
"Papi! Be nice. He had a really rough night. I think some girl at the bar last night must have slipped him some drugs or something. I'm thinking about calling his mom and seeing if she feels I should take him to the hospital and be tested.  
He's talking really weird. He thinks...never mind." Daniel came back in, smiling slightly at the knowledge that the family would at least have a Christmas tree this year.  
It made him feel good that he could at least help a little, after all the things Betty and her family had done for him and his mother over the years.  
He was listening to a message, in fact several of them from his father right now, Crap! the stupid Baby Chutney thing, he remembered. He turned to Betty, "Tim and Chloe are going to give us the rights to shoot their Christmas pictures with Baby Chutney.  
Listen, I want them to come here. Is that okay with you? I just ordered a tree to be delivered here and we'll use it for the shoot. Then, you guys could just keep the tree after the shoot, if you want to, I mean.  
That way it's a win-win. We can just expense it to Mode. We could really use Justin's eye to help decorate it. Maybe we could even get you to donate something from your glitter period, Betty." he teased. "Add a little bling."  
She looked at him strangely. Hilda had her mouth full, but swallowed quickly and asked Betty, "How did Daniel know about that? Betty, you actually confessed to him that you use to cover everything in glitter?" she laughed.  
Betty nodded, "I guess I told him...at some point. I don't really remember when, exactly." She looked at him strangely. He drank the coffee and tried to avoid smelling or looking at anything that would make him..."Excuse me!" Hilda and Betty both yelled, "Second door on the le"  
He knew where their bathroom was. He ran and made it just in time to pay homage to the porcelein god. Man! This really sucked! He didn't even remember the 'fun' part of getting drunk, yet here he was, suffering the consequences of actions he didn't even remember doing.  
He stayed on the floor for a while, then finally, when he could stand, he washed up in the sink, looking at his image in the mirror. He did look like hell, Ignacio was right there. But he also looked younger. He looked like he had back in 07. Weird! So this little fantasy included everyone? He was really freaking out.  
He came back in to the kitchen and suddenly he knew Betty had 'told' on him. Everyone had an amused, yet slightly sympathetic look on their face. Justin said, "So, Daniel, who wins the oscar for best leading actress next year? I mean, 2008, that is." he snickered.  
Daniel smiled, playing along, "I think that was the year the Europeans shut out the Americans. Daniel Day Lewis, Tilda Swinton, that Spanish guy the chicks all think is so sexy, Javier Bardem and the actress was that brunette, Marion...she's French, something that starts with a C, it's on the tip of my tongue. Coitlard or something like that."  
Hilda and Ignacio looked at each other, and Betty stifled a laugh. Santos kept eating his huevos rancheros. "What? Who were all those people? I heard of the Javier dude. And Daniel Day Lewis. I don't know the women. You're into acting, too, Daniel? Like Justin." Daniel got a strange look from Santos, as if he were questioning his sexuality.  
"Well, sort of. We deal with a lot of the designs stars wear to these award shows. So, we usually know who's been nominated by who is wearing which designer. Right, Justin?"  
Justin just stared at Daniel, in awe. "Marion Cotillard? She wins the Oscar next year? She's amazing!"  
Hilda rolled her eyes and laughed, "Okay, Mr. Funny man! You really think you know the future? You know, I think maybe Betty's right, you might need to go see if that what was the girl's name, Betty? Molly? See if that Molly chick slipped you something loopy! You can never be too careful."  
They all looked at him with concern. He realized that in their eyes, he was practically a stranger. A man that kept Betty away from her responsibilities at home far more than they would like.  
He felt much more affection and familiarity towards them. It made him sad to know that this Suarez family didn't know and care for him the way his version of them did.  
Luckily, that was about to change a little, he remembered fondly. He leaned over to Betty, "Betty. Can you make the calls to get everybody over here to get everything set up for the photo shoot?  
First, are you guys all okay with having Tim and Chloe bring their baby here for our photo shoot?"  
Everyone nodded and seemed very enthusiastic, especially Justin.  
"But we have a little time first. I don't want your family not to have some private time to decorate the tree first, before we take over." Just then, the doorbell rang. The tree was being delivered. Everyone got up and went to help get it inside. Justin was so excited.  
Betty and Daniel stayed at the kitchen table. She looked at him, her eyes tearing, "Thank you, Daniel. I can't believe you did this for Justin. It means so much to him."  
He smiled, "No problem, Betty. Happy to do it. You are always there to help me. Listen, about your dad's immigration thing. Will you let me see if I can help with that, too?  
I feel terrible that you were so focused on helping me with Sofia and all my stupid selfish nonsense and here your family was dealing with this major crisis with your dad.  
I wish you would have told me how bad things were that you weren't even going to be able to afford a Christmas tree this year."  
She gave him the look that he knew so well meant she thought he was being an idiot. "What? Betty, I know I'm self-involved, but still...you've got to know I had no idea how bad things were with you guys. I wish you weren't so proud all the time. You never ask for help. Even when you need it."  
She still said nothing at first, just looked at him as if she was processing what he had said, then she asked quietly, "Daniel, is this based on...things I am supposedly going to do? From now on...or whatever?  
I don't know why I'm asking, because I'm sorry to be so blunt, but I know you're either on some kind of crazy hangover buzz or that Molly girl at the bar last night slipped you some acid or something, but...you still maintain that you live in or lived in 2010? And I'm living in London?"  
"Yes. I do. I know you think I'm crazy, but listen, I told you, Molly wasn't a girl I just met. She was...well, she was my wife. She had cancer and died a year ago.  
You helped me grieve when I was really messed up after I lost her. You were amazing. You stayed with me and talked with me and just held me. I don't know how I would have survived without you, Betty. I know I thanked you, but... thank you just doesn't seem big enough, somehow."  
He pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. A seemingly innocuous gesture in and of itself, perhaps. But the way he was staring at her, with his eyes appearing to devour her every move, watching her with such devotion and appreciation, it was somehow extremely intimate.  
Hilda seemed to think so, in any case. "Ahem...sorry to interrupt, but are you two interested in helping decorate the tree your very nice boss bought for us? Like maybe sometime today? Or should I give you some time alone?" she teased, clearly amused that this player boss of her cute little sisters seemed to be all as Hilda called it 'up in her business'.  
She could see why Betty had no trouble giving Walter the brush off. But, really, she had to wonder what the guy's angle was. As much as Hilda loved her sister, she certainly didn't want her to get hurt. This man appeared to really be into Betty, but they hardly seemed a likely pair, much as she hated to admit that.  
Hilda didn't like upseting Betty, telling her to keep her expectations low. She knew Betty had really big dreams. That was all great. She just never wanted her to get hurt. And THIS guy? Seemed like a whole lotta hurt. Flashing those baby blues at Betty like he really was nuts about her or something.  
So when Betty got up suddenly to go help Justin put on the lights, Hilda stepped over to Daniel, "So, Mr. Meade."  
"It's Daniel, Hilda. Come on, you know m...I take enough of your sister's time and I've imposed on your family enough that you can call me Daneil."  
"Fine, Daniel. Whatever. I don't want to cause any problems here. I know Betty loves her job and all, but as her big sister can I just say, what the hell is your uh... interest in Betty?  
She's very naive and trusting and sweet and not used to guys like you pouring on the charm. So, just let me tell you, I got her back. Remember that. I'm just sayin." She pointed her finger at him and gave him an intimidating glare.  
He smiled, "Hilda, are you threatening me?" he couldn't help but think if Ignacio knew he had been peeking at Betty in the shower earlier, he would have probably stabbed him in his kitchen or something. So, maybe getting a little idle threat from Hilda was letting him off easy.  
"Just don't forget who you're dealin with, okay? Betty cares about you. I don't want her to get hurt. So, whatever little idea you've got going on in your head about my baby sister...you can just forget about, okay?  
You and your crowd are in a completely different league than Betty. Those girls you always get your picture taken with...are not exactly Jackson Heights girls, am I right?"  
He realized now that he must have really seemed like a big heel to Hilda, here mooning over her sister, acting like the big spender, staying in Betty's bed, hungover, it didn't paint him in the best picture.  
How could he convince her he just missed being with a woman who was his best friend, his reason for getting up and going to work all these years, his...yeah. He knew he sounded pathetic, even to himself.  
There was no explanation, so he decided to take a page from his mother's book and go with the insanity defense. Who knows, maybe like Betty, Hilda would at least feel sorry for him and have mercy.  
"I...know everyone thinks I'm nuts, and frankly, so do I. Maybe I am, here, Hilda, but I swear to you. I fell asleep last night thinking it was 2010. In my mind, Betty and I have been friends for years. I know you guys all really well. I have come over here dozens of times for dinner. I know Tuesday is Tamale night.  
I know you and Betty are such amazing daughters, and this family is filled with such love and devotion to one another. I've always envied you guys, wished it were my family. I'm also just realizing, after four years of working with Betty, and recently watching her go to London, and missing her so bad that I've evidently gone completely nuts...that I am nuts. I'm totally nuts about her.  
Maybe right now, she doesn't look like my type or whatever. But, believe me, she won't need those braces forever. She won't be able to keep the men, including me away forever no matter how much she hides behind them, and the glasses, and the weird oufits. None of it will keep guys away from her, no matter how hard she tries to keep us all at an arms' distance.  
She's an amazing woman. She brings her warmth and positive attitude, her hope to everyone she meets at Mode, even the most shallow, horrible people are influenced by her while she works there.  
At least in my time, she's changed me from the stupid, shallow guy I am right now, the one you see, to a man who actually believes in himself a little. She..."  
Hilda's eyes were getting wider by the minute as he was on his little rant. Betty was beet red as she came into the kitchen. She had obviously heard his little speech, and now she pulled him upstairs with her, "Come on!"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Chapter 4 Round Two  
________________________________________  
Chapter 4: Round Two  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Okay, the cat should be out of the bag by the end of this chapter as to what movie I'm basing this story on (No peeking ahead, now!) Like I said, I hope you like Sonny & Cher!  
Daniel was still feeling extremely crappy, so Betty's insistent pulling him up the stairs was causing him pain, but what was more worrisome to him right now was that he really couldn't tell if she was angry at him or just anxious to talk privately because of his little declaration to her sister.  
"Betty, can you please slow down? You're pulling my arm out of its socket and my head is still really pounding."  
Once they reached her room, she shoved him inside and shut the door behind them. "Okay, now, talk, Daniel!  
WHAT was all that about? You're telling my family you're NUTS about me? Is this about Sofia?  
Because you think she rejected you? So, now you are like desparate or something and you're convincing yourself you are in love with ME?  
I mean, I'm your friend, but Daniel, you can't think I am taking you seriously? I mean look at us! What do you think people will say? It's crazy. You really must be crazy! Or still REALLY drunk!"  
He walked over to her bed and sat on the end of it. He waited for her to come sit next to him. She stood her ground. He sighed, and crooked his finger for her to come, pleading with his eyes, and holding his hand on one side of his head.  
"Please, Betty? I really can't take you yelling at me right now, and not just because it's killing my head. I need to try and get you to understand.  
So, come here and sit down. I won't bite. I won't try anything, okay? I know you think I'm some drunken pervert right now and I don't blame you, but like you said, we are friends.  
Just...hear me out. I'd like to try and explain myself. But you have to listen without interrupting me and without anymore yelling."  
She folded her arms, but walked slowly towards him, though she sat far from him on the other side of her bed. "I can hear you just fine right here."  
He held the side of his head, but managed a small smile in spite of his pain, "God, you're stubborn, Betty. You're like a mule. You never just do anything without letting everybody know what YOU think about it, do you?"  
"I'm sorry, is this supposed to be you telling me how much you're supposedly so in love with me or something, like you just told Hilda?  
Jeez, Daniel, if she weren't my sister and didn't know me so well... I still don't understand why you said all..."  
He turned and lunged across the bed and grabbed both her wrists, "Will you please just shut up and listen to me? God, you can be so annoying, Betty!"  
She looked at him defiantly, "Fine. Go ahead, your majesty. By all means, tell me how you came here from the future to tell me..."he glared at her and she stopped talking, holding her mouth shut, and looking at him with wide eyes, and motioning her hands for him to go ahead.  
"Finally, Thank you! Look, obviously, I'm a figment of your imagination or you and your family are a figment of mine.  
First of all, this has absolutely nothing to do with Sofia Reyes. I haven't seen her in years, and as far as I'm concerned, good riddance to bad rubbish. She is just a big manipulative...person. " He censored himself, smiling slightly.  
"Betty, all I know is that last night or whenever it was I fell asleep or went into a coma or died or whatever it was that's happened to me, I was living in 2010 . This, today already happened for me three years ago.  
You worked as my assistant, then a features editor for Mode. During that time, we became really good friends, like I said before, best friends, in fact. We shared everything.  
Then, six weeks ago, you got an offer to become a managing editor at a new magazine in London.  
You never even talked to me about taking the job, you just took it! So, I got mad and we argued about it. Of course, as usual, you got exactly what you wanted, and I gave in and signed your stupid release.  
You...left me, Betty." He seemed out of steam, now. He took a deep breath and just stared at her wall, looking at the Beauty and the Beast poster, alongside the Wicked playbill.  
She had listened to him, and now she bit her lower lip, and looked at the ceiling, not quite sure what to say.  
She scooted closer and put her hand on the back of his shoulder, just as he remembered her doing when his father died. He glanced back at it and put his hand on top of hers, just as he had done, then, too.  
They sat like that, in silence for what seemed like an eternity to both of them, and finally, they both started to speak at once, "Daniel/Betty" He grimaced, and nodded upwards to her, "You go first, Betty. Sorry."  
She looked at him, sorrowfully, "I don't know how to apologize for something you say I already did, Daniel or I'm going to do. But, I am sorry that I obviously hurt you, or at least you think I did or I will or...like I said, this is sort of complicated. Did I tell you why I took the job and didn't talk to you about it?"  
He shrugged and shook his head. After a moment, he said, quietly, "No. I don't really know, Betty. Maybe you were afraid I'd try to talk you out of it. All I know for sure is I miss you like hell. I can't function without you. I actually told you I couldn't live without you."  
She looked at him curiously, "You said that to me? What did I say?"  
He put his head down, "Well, you said you'd have to think about it. I...sort of chickened out and started offering you a raise and a promotion, so you wouldn't realize I meant, personally."  
"I see."  
He took her hands in his, "Betty. I was so stupid. I let you go and now I know I really meant what I said that day without thinking. I should never have let you leave.  
Or...better yet, I should have gone after you, followed you there. Parked my ass at your door until you agreed to...well go out with me, at least, I guess. I mean, who am I to rain on your parade, huh? If it was your dream, then I shouldn't keep you from doing what you want. But, I have fallen in love with you."  
Her eyes got wide, "Seriously? Me? This isn't about uh...Molly? Your wife who you said died, just like a comfort thing, maybe?"  
He shook his head, "Betty, I've known you a lot longer than I knew her. I loved her, yes. Of course. A part of me will always love her. Just ask your dad how he still feels about your mom.  
But, he actually will find somebody else and fall in love again. I think maybe I've always been a little bit in love with you. I just have been too stupid to know it. I had blinders on."  
She looked at him, "Maybe you just see me, Daniel. I mean, look at me. I'm certainly no model. I'm no Sofia, either."  
He shook his head, smiling at her. "No. Thank God! She's ugly. She uses and manipulates people. You would never do that. I told you once, after some stupid musician hurt your feelings, that you were beautiful, Betty. I meant it. You are. Did you really listen to what I told Hilda earlier?  
Maybe you don't think you are pretty right now. But, these (he pointed to his own teeth) are not permanent.  
You can fix your hair, you can wear makeup, you can wear something that doesn't hide how beautiful you are, and yes, it all makes a difference, sure.  
Believe me, Betty, the you I know, the one three years from now, is a total hottie."  
She giggled, but rolled her eyes. "You will grow into your new look. But, I'm finally seeing that none of that's nearly as important as the real you. The real Betty.  
You seriously need to stop pretending to be a child, though." He lowered his voice and looked around her room, "Is it because you're mom died?"  
She had been listening raptly, but when he mentioned her mother, she looked somewhat offended, "Is WHAT because my mom died?"  
"The reason you don't want to let go of this, of the Disney stuff, the real reason you dress and even act sometimes like much younger than you really are. Betty, I'm sorry, but you're twenty-three years old. You're a woman!  
Yes, you're a young woman, but you need to start acting like a grown up. This...is what's really holding you back." he gestured around her room. "More so than the braces or glasses. When you finally start acting a little more mature, you still have them, but you look more like a woman."  
She looked upset, almost angry at him at first, then she started to tear up,"You don't know, Daniel. I was her little girl. I feel like sometimes, my papi needs me to stay HIS little girl, too.  
That it somehow makes it easier on both of us. I don't like change. Hilda, she dealt with it differently. She rebelled. She hung around tough guys, like Santos and this other guy she knew..."  
"Bobby Talercio?"  
She looked at him, "You've met Bobby?"  
He nodded, not wanting to say anything about Santos, "Yep. I have. You wrote a story about having a crush on him and you kissed him. Right in front of Hilda." he grinned.  
She looked at him, disbelieving, "I did not. Shut up, Daniel! Really?"she shoved his shoulder.  
He laughed, nodding, "You sure did. You wrote this article about being fearless. He gives you lessons on driving a stick shift. It was a very good story, Betty. You're a great writer."  
She smiled. "You always make me feel better about what I can do, Daniel. You show me I can do things I never thought I could even try. That's probably why I took the job in London in the first place!"  
She laughed, "Listen to me, I sound like you've actually convinced me that you really are from the future! I must be crazy, too, to believe you.  
You should be in advertising, Daniel. You could convince what is the expression, an Eskimo to buy an igloo?"  
He ran his hand down her arm, "So, does that mean you believe me when I say I'm in love with you, too, Betty?  
Because I am. I never told you before because I didn't know what I had. I didn't know how lucky I was to have you until you were gone.  
But the minute I let you go; I knew it was a mistake. I've missed you so much. I don't care what year it is or where we are, I just know I don't want to spend one more minute without you."  
She looked at him, her eyes wide, her heart beating so fast, she could barely breathe, let alone speak.  
He had pulled her to him, and started to kiss her, but he just hugged her and held her out, smiling "Uh, sorry, this is not very romantic, but...since I don't think I have the freshest of breath right now, can I ask if you have an extra toothbrush and some mouthwash? I don't want to gross you out the first time I kiss you."  
She laughed, "It's in my cabinet below the sink. You know, in the bathroom you like so much. In fact, not to complain about your hygiene, boss, but you might want to think about taking a shower, yourself!"  
He smelled his shirt, "Really? Sorry. Wow, I'm such a stud, huh? Stinky breath and just plain stinky. Okay, let me uh...go freshen up, Princess. No coming into the shower peeking at me, now."  
He got up and kissed her on the top of her head, then turned and winked, as he called from the bathroom door, "Unless you're so inclined."  
She threw a wad of paper at him, but he ducked and it went sailing over his head, "You're safe. I'M not a perv, like you, Daniel."  
Daniel went into the shower, closing his eyes as he felt the spray of the water seemingly bring him back to life. Betty was here, with him. He could scarcely believe it. He still had no idea how, but he didn't care.  
He'd live in this year with her. Whatever, he'd probably get rich he reasoned, betting on things he remembered from the past. His mind started racing with all the possibilites, at first. He was so happy just to be with her again. To hear and see her. To feel her in his arms. She was here. He was here. Nothing else mattered.  
But he couldn't help feeling a tad tired, too. In fact, he felt like he was about to nod off.  
Was he sleeping, in the shower? No. Maybe he had finished his shower. He couldn't open his eyes, they were so heavy right now.  
Funny, he didn't feel the water anymore. He seemed to be in bed, again. He turned and moaned. Suddenly, he heard a slight clicking sound, then, unmistakenly,  
Then put your little hand in mine  
There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb  
Babe, I Got You, Babe. I Got You, Babe...  
Oh, God! What the hell was the matter with this DJ? Didn't he know any other songs?  
Daniel turned to see Betty, coming in the bedroom door, just like she had yesterday. "Oh, I see you're up, Daniel. How are you feeling?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 5: Chapter 5 The Devil Wears Braces  
________________________________________  
Chapter 5: The Devil Wears Braces  
Disclaimer: Don't own: please don't sue!  
Daniel looked around and saw that once again, he was in Betty's bedroom. He looked at her, and the minute he started to speak, he felt that all too familiar pain in his head, and every other part of him. Now he was convinced he had died and was in hell, being tortured endlessly.  
She was still his little angel, he thought. But, maybe that was the tease. The fact that he could never really be with her. She wasn't real. She sure seemed real, though. He crooked his finger, and quietly said, "Betty, come here."  
She obligingly walked over and leaned down to see what he might need."You wanna fool around? If I'm in hell, I say, let's at least have some fun."  
She shook her head and fluffed his pillow, then turned to go open the blinds, ignoring his come on, "You just feel like you're in hell, right now, Daniel. You may suffer today, but you'll get through it and be back to your old self if not later today or tonight, then at least by tomorrow."  
"Wanna bet?" he put his hand up to block the sun, "Do you really need to do that?"  
"Of course. So, how did things go with Sofia last night?"  
"Fine. We eloped. Betty, I told you before, she's a lying bitch. Are we really doing this again? I've already lived this day twice now. Are you...even real? Or are you like one of those robots at Disney...oh, I get it. That's what all this Disney crap is about, huh? You ARE a robot! You're a Betty robot.  
Fine. Whatever, let me me take a shower and feel a little more like a human, then we can have sex." Betty's eyes popped.  
"WHAT? Daniel, are you crazy?"  
"Yes. Obviously, what's your point?" he managed to crawl out of bed and walk to her bathroom.  
She walked over to him as he stood in the doorway of her bathroom, holding onto his head, "You know, I think I'm almost getting the hang of dealing with the constant pain. Maybe I'll try that breathing stuff pregnant women do and see if it helps."  
She looked at him, "Do you want me to get you a glass of Hilda's hangover remedy? She swears by it."  
"Sure, bring it on, hot stuff." he smacked her on the butt, and she gave him a dirty look.  
"Daniel, what's wrong with you today? You're acting really weird."  
"That's because I'm dead. I might just be in a coma. But I'm definitely unconscious in some way. Nothing is real to me anymore, Betty. Or Betty-bot. What should I call you?"  
He touched her cheek, sadly, "You're not real, either. You're just a ghost of Betty past. What I could have had and was too dumb to see while I had you. But I don't care, you're cute. And I'm not wasting any more time being stupid this time.  
If I only have one more day of life or death or whatever this is, I'm going to spend it making love to you. Now, please bring me Hilda's hangover cure, sweetie. I'll be out of the shower in a few minutes.  
I love you. Even if you're not really Betty." he grabbed her around the waist and kissed her deeply, then held her face in his hand, staring at her, before heading into the bathroom, shutting the door.  
Betty was in shock. She looked after him strangely, with her mouth practically hanging open and creased her brow. "What in the world is he on? That can't just be from Scotch." she wondered, as she headed downstairs to get her sister to make some of her hangover cure remedy.  
Daniel showered, and tried to focus, to think. He knew he had just gone through this whole routine. What the hell was going on? He had to still be dreaming. At least, he seriously hoped it wasn't the alternative. He didn't have any recollection of being in an accident or hitting his head.  
Of course, if he had, he told himself, he probably wouldn't remember. God, maybe he should just treat this like a really good dream.  
If he just said what was on his mind, did whatever he wanted, maybe he would somehow wake up.  
He wondered if he should try to leave the house, get out of this crazy loop his brain had him stuck in? Whatever it took, he decided. This was just not fair. He needed to move on from this day.  
Was he supposed to learn some cosmic lesson? Something that helped him move on from Betty? To forget her, by somehow making him re-live this particular day?  
He didn't know or understand stupid psychology. Hell, what did he know? The one time he actually admitted he had a sex addiction, he hit on his therapist, he thought. Then, he got hooked on those damn pills, which was even worse.  
The shower actually helped more than he thought it would. He still felt like crap, but at least he was clean, he thought, upset that his lack of hygiene last night had kept him from being with Betty. She seemed to actually believe him. She was such a sweet girl.  
But he had to stop thinking of her as a real person, he reasoned. He still thought maybe she was yesterday. But obviously, that theory was out the window now. There was no living with her, now or then or in any time.  
She was like a ghost or a mirage or something. He was stuck in this stupid day and he could only deal with what happened right now, what he made happen. So, he would make happen exactly what he had been dreaming about for months now, he determined. He would finally be with her, even if it wasn't real and didn't last. Just like Molly. He'd take what he could get with Betty, too. Even if it was the same stupid day over and over.  
He walked into her bedroom as she was bringing in the dreaded drink. She smiled and handed it to him, as if it were the holy grail, "Okay, it tastes like crap, but it really works."  
He held it up, "Cheers! Down the hatch. Here's to us, Betty." he drank it in one gulp and made a terrible face, "God, what the hell is in that? Never mind, I think I'm better off not knowing. As long as it does the trick. Yeck, it has an aftertaste, too!" he went into her bathroom and found the mouthwash, and gargled repeatedly, trying to get the taste out of his mouth.  
"Is there...uh...grease in it?"  
She nodded, "Among other things." she giggled slightly, patting him on the back. "So, let's see if Santos or my dad has any clothes for you, Daniel. I'll be right back."  
He pulled her by her arm towards him, "No, wait, where are you going, little angel or devil girl, whatever you are sent here to torture me? You're not going anywhere. I told you, we're not wasting any more valuable time.  
I think I want you...well, we'll just see where we end up." he kissed her, pulling her towards the bed. He lifted her up and threw her onto it, then looked down at her, "Betty Suarez, the things I 'm gonna do to you today. If I'm dead, at least I'm going out with a big bang. Come here, you cute little ghost."  
At first, she had responded to his kisses, but as he became more carnal, and started putting his hands on her, then threw her onto the bed, she pulled away, and slapped him hard, "Daniel! What in the world do you think you are doing?  
I have no intention of sleeping with you! You can't be serious! You are still drunk! Now go sit down while I get you some clothes and stop being such a jerk!" She scrambled off the bed and looked back at him like he was crazy.  
He put his hand on his cheek, feeling how red it was from her slap. He was shocked, "Betty, you slapped me! But, you were going to sleep with me last night. What happened? I don't get it."  
She looked back at him from the doorway, "I don't have any idea what kind of disgusting dreams you had about me, but I can assure you NOTHING happened between us last night, Daniel. I THOUGHT you were in love with Sofia."  
He shook his head, still rubbing his cheek, "Geez, I still can't believe you really slapped me! I watched you in the shower yesterday and you didn't even slap me then. What the hell? You're really rejecting me?"  
"Oh my God, are YOU really THAT arrogant, Daniel? Drunk or not, you are being rude. Listen, mister. I was nice enough to schlep down to Union Square last night, bring your drunken butt here and let you sleep in my bed...alone, I might add, while I slept downstairs on the couch. My father and sister helped me get you into bed.  
So, I think you at least owe me the courtesy of being polite and not trying to...paw at me. There are laws, Daniel. I consider you my friend, most of the time. But you are still my boss. Don't cross the line, again, okay?"  
He listened to her, and seemed only slightly penitant. "Okay, okay. I got it, Betty. You're not a robot. You'll sue me. I tell you what, I'll go to court tomorrow and pay the fine." he said somewhat sarcastically, chuckling as she slammed the door, leaving him in confusion.  
"But tomorrow may never come, who knows?" he said under his breath, rubbing his face again, "Damm! She hits hard! I can't believe it. This really must be hell. Me, rejected over and over by Betty. That's justice for you. Grace Chin would be thrilled!"  
After several minutes, Betty re-appeared, holding some jeans, a tee shirt, boxers, and a towel with ice. She layed the clothing on the foot of the bed.  
She looked at him, apprehensively, but gradually approached, not smiling. "Here. I brought you some ice for your uh...face." She handed him the towel, then backed away and stood away from him, crossing her arms.  
He shook his head, grinning, "Thanks, Betty. Man, you hit hard! What are you a black belt or something! I still don't really understand what the deal is. You know, some women actually enjoy having sex with me. Why do you always have to make everything so difficult, Betty?  
I guess this really is my own private hell. To see you, be next to you over and over, and still not really have you. I guess after what a jerk I was to all those girls over the years, this really is the punishment I deserve." He rubbed his eye.  
Betty looked at him strangely, then cautiously approached him, keeping her arms across her chest again, she sat on the chair next to the bed, "What are you babbling about punishment for, Daniel? Let me get this straight, you think your dead and I'm the devil or something because you're in hell? Thanks a lot! First of all, my house isn't that bad! It's no Soho loft, but hey, beggars can't be choosers, buddy.  
Plus, why are you making ME out to be the devil? I don't think I'm that mean of a person. Even if you think you deserve to go to hell, why are you assuming I am...there with you? Or do you think that's my hell, having to stay your assistant forever and ever? And why do you think sex is the thing to do if you are in hell? Wouldn't that be one of the reasons you got sent there in the first place?  
You mean you still wouldn't uh...I don't know, repent or something?" She stifled a giggle. "Boy, Daniel, you really are incorrigible. Talk about your bad boys!"  
He laughed too, in spite of himself, and patted the bed next to him, "Betty, come here, please? I promise, I won't attack you again, okay? I just want to talk. Look it's still 2007 again, right? I'm still in that weird little reality? We didn't advance a year this time?"  
She looked at him with furrowed brows, "Yes, it's still 2007, Daniel. All year. What are you talking about? Advance a year...this time? I've got to tell you, you sound crazier and crazier."  
He rubbed his head, but smiled a bit, "Wow, you know that horrible crap of Hilda's actually did make me feel a lot better, at least. She should market that stuff, she'd make a fortune. You wouldn't need to worry about not having enough to get a Christmas tree for...hey, you guys need a tree, right?  
Would you hand me...never mind. You're not on my payroll anymore. I'll get my own phone. Sorry, Betty." He got up and found his phone, and called to order their Christmas tree.  
She looked at him, shocked, "Daniel, how did you know we needed a tree for Justin? Thank you!" she hugged him.  
He grinned, "No worries. I have my sources. Hey, watch it, Miss Suarez. I don't want to have to sue you for sexual harrassment, now."  
She got a panicked look,"Wait, you said I'm not on your payroll. Daniel, you're not firing me? You know what, you can't fire me. Not after what just happened."  
He raised an eyebrow, "Ooh, listen to you, you'd really blackmail me, Betty? You never cease to surprise me, girl. No, of course you're not fired. I don't know what you are at this point. I don't know if I'm alive or dead, either. Right now, my money's on a scotch-induced coma.  
They say your'e supposed to talk to coma victims. Even if you're just a hallucination, come on, let's take a walk. Maybe getting out of this house will wake me up or something." He grabbed her arm and pulled her down the stairs to leave.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 6: Chapter 6 It's You Not Me  
________________________________________  
Chapter 6: It's You; Not Me  
Disclaimer: Don't own; don't sue.  
After getting dressed in the clothes Betty had brought him of Santos', Daniel looked at her somewhat sheepishly as they snuck outside, to get into the town car he had called for, while her family was decorating the tree.  
"Are you sure you don't want to stay and decorate the tree with your family, Betty?"  
"Why would I do that? I don't celebrate Christmas, haven't you heard, I'm the devil!" she looked at him through narrowed eyes.  
He sighed, fiddling with his blackberry. "I just told Wilhelmina to take care of the Baby Chutney account. Like I care about that now! What does anything matter? I'm just going to have to go through this all again tomorrow."  
"Yeah, well, that's life for most people, Daniel. I'm sorry you're having some big crisis, as USUAL, but that doesn't give you the right to grope your best friend and call me a devil, and act like you don't even think I'm a real person.  
Just how self-centered are you, that you think me and the whole world is just some little fantasy in your head, and nobody else is real so you can treat us all like crap?  
Come to think of it, you have done that quite a bit before. You constantly treat women like they're your own personal playthings."  
Daniel just listened. He knew she had a point. He felt ashamed at how he had tried to use her for his own amusement. "God, Betty, I'm so sorry. You're absolutely right, as usual.  
I'm such an ass. I can't believe I just did that to you. Can I plead insanity? I'll literally turn the other cheek and let you slap it, too if it will make you hate me less."  
"I don't hate you, Daniel. Right now, I almost feel sorry for you. You really think you're crazy or dead or in a coma or something because...why, again, exactly?"  
He tried to tell her about waking up in her bed two days in a row, and the fact that in his mind, it was three years later. She looked at him skeptically. "You're kidding, right?  
So, let me get this straight. You keep having deja vu, waking up at my place, like you think you did three years ago. That does kind of make you sound a little nutty, Daniel.  
Did you mix booze with any kind of medication or strange pills someone gave you last night?"  
He shook his head, "Honestly, although I did get really drunk over the Sofia thing originally three years ago, I can't even remember last night at all. It's all a big blur."  
"What is the last thing you do remember?"  
"Watching you leave. Or...I guess that's not exactly true. I stood there, watching you through the glass at your going away party, dancing with Marc and Amanda, having a great time, celebrating your new job in London.  
After that, I just went on auto pilot. It was like nothing mattered in my life once you weren't a part of it. I was totally going through the motions at work.  
Last week, I didn't even bother showing up. I stayed home, holed up, just like I did when Sofia dumped me. It felt like you dumped me, too. Molly left me. Just when I felt like my dad and I might be making some kind of breakthrough, he died."  
"Daniel, I know what it's like. But your dad and this Molly you told me about didn't dump you. They died. People die.  
It's a part of life. It sucks, but it happens to everyone. As far as Sofia, from what you said, I'd say you were well shed of her. I can't believe she does that to you."  
He smiled, "You did that yesterday, too, Betty."  
"Did what?"  
"Acted like you actually believed my crazy story. Tried to help me. Treated me like you thought I wasn't insane, even though all evidence is to the contrary and I'm sure you know deep down that I must be."  
She took his hand, "Well. I'd like to think we're friends, Daniel. You didn't just get an assistant with me. But as far as what happened before? I'm still very mad at you for that."  
"I don't blame you. I totally took advantage of you. I wish I knew what I could do to make it up to you, Betty."  
She took a breath, and pulled out a piece of paper and pen. "Well, maybe a raise will keep me from talking to Bob in HR." He grinned.  
"But for now, let's try to figure this out, Daniel. I want to help you get out of this loop or re-run or whatever it is you think you're in.  
Because I have no intention of going through that again tomorrow! If my father saw you, he'd murder you."  
"Not to mention, your sister. She threatened me yesterday just for looking all gushy at you. I can't imagine what she'd do to me if she caught me trying to...well, have my way with you."  
She nodded, "She and Santos would have probably taken turns kicking you in the privates." she said simply, making him widen his eyes.  
"Ouch! Okay, message received, Betty. Hands to self from now on, I swear." he held up his hands.  
"You think I'm joking, but I'm not." she said, without smiling.  
He shook his head, "No, I believe you. I still have the red marks on my cheek just from your slap." he felt his cheek.  
"Good."  
He pursed his lips. "So, miss brilliant assistant. Have you thought of any bright ideas as to how to get me out of this time warp or deja vu thing or maybe snap me out of my coma if that's it? I guess I must not be actually dead. Hopefully, they would have found my body by now."  
"How can you joke about something like that, Daniel?"  
He shrugged, "I don't know what else to do, Betty. Should I cry? I've done that ever since you left. That didn't get me anywhere."  
She hugged him, "I'm sorry, Daniel."  
"What for? You didn't do anything. I'm the one who's a sex pervert, watching you in the shower first, then acting like I did today. You were right, Betty. I am self-involved. I have treated women really badly, especially you. But I get it, no means no. Although..."  
"No although. No does mean no, Daniel. And the answer is still no! By the way, where is this car taking us?"  
"My place."  
She looked slightly panicked and began to grab at the doors. "Daniel, I'm not going with you to your loft. You are really scaring me. I thought you said you wanted to go somewhere to figure out what was wrong with you."  
"I won't hurt you, Betty. Please don't be so...God, I can't believe I really scared you. I'm such a jerk! I promise, I'd never hurt you.  
I thought I was hallucinating. But that's no excuse for how I acted, I know. I can't bear to think you hate me or are scared of me...The only reason I wanted to go to my loft is to see if my body is there. To see if I'm really dead.  
I don't know. I don't know what else to do. I'm open to other suggestions. I guess we could check with hospitals and see if my body was brought in from an accident and if I am really in a coma or something."  
She nodded, seeming placated by his response. "No, it's fine. You're right, I guess."  
He looked down at her as they arrived outside his loft, "If you don't trust me, Betty, I can just go up and check and you can stay here in the car. I don't blame you. It's okay. I don't want you to be uncomfortable."  
She smiled, "I'm fine. I trust you, Daniel. I just misunderstood. I know this has got to be really strange for you. It's strange to me and I'm not the one it's happening to; you are."  
He took her hand in his and ran his thumb lightly across her palm. "I wish I could go back and erase what I did, Betty."  
She smirked, "Well, if what you told me is true, you can. Just do better tomorrow! But you don't want to keep going down that kind of path for yourself, Daniel. Self-destruction isn't a good look on you. You just have to keep telling yourself you're better than that. Because you know you are."  
He put his head in his hand, then leaned on her shoulder. She gave him one of her one-armed hugs, then spoke into his hair, "Daniel. Are you...crying? That was my worst pep talk ever if I made you cry."  
He laughed lightly, through his tears, and wiped them away. "God, I miss you, Betty. I never knew how much I depended on you to keep me sane. Literally, I guess.  
Look at me, you're gone for six weeks and I'm so messed up, I'm half-way scared to go up there, thinking I accidentally offed myself mixing booze and who knows what! Man, I'm such a mess! Having you in my life was the only thing that ever gave me hope. Now that you're gone..."  
Betty pulled him to her for a full hug, and stroked his hair, "Daniel, I wish I knew what to do to make you feel better. I hate seeing you like this."  
He shrugged, "I hate being like this. You know, I wish I had a passion in life, like you. You've always known you wanted to run your own magazine. I own one and don't find any joy in it, really, because it's more of what my dad wanted, not me. I wish we could switch places.  
My dad would have been proud to have you for a daughter. You are the one who did all the work at Mode, anyway. That's probably the real reason he hired you. He saw something in you. Your fire, and your drive."  
She rolled her eyes, "More like my...lack of beauty so you wouldn't be tempted to sleep with me, that's all."  
He laughed, "Well, look at that. Looks like dad got it wrong again, huh, Betty?" He grabbed her hand and they went upstairs and looked around. There were empty cartons of take out, and papers all over.  
"This place is a wreck! It looks just like it did when I hid out after Sofia's little fiasco on TV."  
She bit her lip, "Only this time, I'm the one who hurt you."  
He put his arm around her, "No. It's my own fault. Obviously, I drove you away, Betty. The thing is, I really thought we were starting to connect right before you left, too. At Hilda's wedding..."  
"Hilda got married? To Santos?" He still hadn't mentioned Santos' murder. He didn't want to do anything irreversible. He was no scientist.  
"No. To Bobby Talercio, actually."  
"Bobby! Oh, that's so cool! She really loved him!"  
"Yeah, well, anyway. Hilda makes this awesome speech at her wedding about how loving somebody means you know them better than you know yourself and you try to protect them. I...kept looking at you and thinking she could have been talking about us, Betty. Then, we danced all night. It was really nice."  
She blushed."That sounds nice, Daniel."  
Suddenly, he had an idea. "Betty, listen. I think we may be going about this the wrong way. Like you said, I always use women and I've been so selfish my whole life."  
"I don't think I said all that, Daniel."  
"Whatever. It's true, you know it is. I've been a selfish, entitled, egotistical, spoiled, rude..." he stopped and raised an eyebrow, "um...Betty, isn't this where you jump in and tell me I'm being too hard on myself? That I'm not all those things?"  
"I'll stop you when I hear one that doesn't apply." she said, crossing her arms and smiling slightly.  
He chuckled, "Thanks a lot, Betty. I love the way you...I mean, I just love you." He took her hand and kissed it. "May I? Is that okay?"  
She shrugged, giving him a slight smile, "Fine. It works much better if you ask nicely, Daniel."  
"I'll try and remember that, from now on, Betty. I promise."  
"So, what were you going to say? You acted like you had some great epiphany?"  
"Yeah." he smiled, "I don't think I'm going to get out of this by doing anything to do with me; by worrying about myself. I think this is about you, Betty.  
You're the one I wake up next to and you're the one I have to try and please or figure out...what is it that you want? What would have made you stay?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Chapter 7 Working Together  
________________________________________  
Chapter 7: Working Together  
Disclaimer: I don't own/don't sue, please!  
Can't believe I kept saying it was 2007! Thanks for being so nice and not yelling at me for it. Sorry! Obviously, I should have been saying 2006. Scuzzi! Okay, having made that acknowledgement to my stupidity (I'm getting old and blind, apparently), from now on, I promise to use the right year. Time travel can be confusing!  
By the way, thanks to RF for showing me I have a LOT more readers than I thought. But, if you are reading and do enjoy this or any of my stories, PLEASE just say something as a review! Otherwise, I was getting to think I should stop posting these, if nobody is enjoying them. I still love writing, but I really appreciate your feedback!  
This has been one of my favorite chapters to envision. It's short (by my standards),no big revelations, but because I picture Daniel and Betty, sitting at his loft, 'working' the problem, just like they do all their work problems, just comfortably enjoying each other's company.  
After picking up the mess at Daniel's loft, he and Betty looked at one another.  
He gestured for her to sit down on his couch. "Thanks for your help. I might actually have some kind of soda or something in my fridge. Do you want one?"  
She nodded, and sat down, flipping on the television. He came back, handing her a gingerale. "This okay?" he said, as he sat down near but not extremely close to her.  
"Fine, Thanks."  
They sat in silence for a few awkward seconds that seemed to stretch out. "So." Betty looked at him, waiting for Daniel to speak.  
"So?" he wasn't sure what she was asking him.  
"So, you said you wanted me to make some kind of list or something for you? I'm still not really sure what you think that's going to do exactly, Daniel. How is me telling you things that I like going to keep you from feeling like you are repeating the same day, or having deja vu?"  
He seemed slightly frustrated, "Betty, I know it sounds... well, totally insane, because it is. But, it's not just me feeling like some things are familiar. I wake up and it's today, the day after Thanksgiving, in your bed, just like I did three frickin years ago!  
Today's been a total repeat of yesterday, not to mention the original day, that makes three days of the same day!  
And as much as I used to love that song, because it reminded me of the night that was kind of like our first date, I'm sort of sick of it now!"  
"I Got You, Babe?"  
"Yeah. We sang karaoke to it together a few days after I finally went back to work when Sofia dumped me."  
"On a TV show, right?" she was double checking the notes she had written down when he told her his condensed version of their 'friendship' history during the three years leading to his time.  
He laughed, "I can't believe you took notes. That is just so...you, Betty."  
She shrugged, smiling sideways, "What? It was kind of complicated and you always get all upset if I make you repeat yourself."  
He took a piece of paper from her notebook and grabbed her pen.  
"Now, it's my turn."  
"Come again?"  
"My turn to take notes, Betty. I want to hear what turns you on."  
"Daniel! Don't start with that again! I thought we were just sitting here, like friends...having a nice, pleasant conversation. Why do you always have to make everything about sex?"  
He rolled his eyes, "Well first of all, I was kidding, Betty. I meant like what makes you happy. That kind of 'turns you on'. Now who has the dirty mind?"  
"Oh."  
"Yeah. See, I try to ask you a civil question and YOU go trying to make it all about sex. Actually, back up a minute there, Suarez. Am I crazy? don't answer that.  
But, when I uh...was kissing you back in your room, one of the reasons I sort of thought you were okay with us...doing stuff was you, Betty.  
YOU were definitely kissing me back, girl! I mean, if you had just pushed me away and slapped me the minute I kissed you, that's one thing. But you sort of encouraged me at first. Then, it was like you changed your mind or something."  
She turned red, "No, I didn't. You weren't exactly at your best, Daniel. I hardly think you were capable of discerning my willingness to sleep with you. Clearly!"  
"Fair enough. I'm sure I not only misread you giving me any signals, because I was only thinking about my own needs, but I must have imagined your tongue, too? Too bad. It tasted very good. Kind of like cherry." he smirked.  
"Well." she finally sighed, "Maybe...I kissed you back-a little. But kissing isn't supposed to always immediately lead to sex, Daniel. I mean, maybe it does in your world. But certainly not in mine!"  
"Okay. Understood. I can respect that. I do respect it, and you, Betty. I just thought you should know; I really liked kissing you. You're a very good kisser."  
"Oh. Thank you. You, too." she fidgeted, looking away from him.  
He tapped his pen on the paper, "Now let's see. How about I ask you what kind of places you like to go to...on dates and stuff? Just to start."  
She named several cultural places, "The Gugenheim, The Frick, MoMa, The Museum of Sex, The Queens Museum, The Rock and Roll Hall of Fame."  
"Oh, that closed. Wait. Not till this year. Never mind." He was writing down as fast as she was talking and as he looked over his notes, he raised his eyebrow, "The Museum of SEX? See? You are just as much a perv as me, huh, Betty? Funny. It's always the quiet ones." he teased.  
"I'm hardly quiet. Don't you mean 'dorky'?" She shrugged, "It was interesting. I went there for a class in college."  
He nodded, "No problem. Now, what about somewhere that doesn't require a tour guide, Betty? What are you, a tourist? I meant nice, fun places you want to go on a date. Romantic places, even."  
"Restaurants?"  
"Maybe. In some cases. But, like ballroom dancing or something."  
"That does sound like fun. I just like taking a walk or carraige ride through Central Park, or...ooh, going to the Met would be fun, getting all dressed up super fancy. I'd feel like Cinderella."  
"Please, I told you to lay off the Disney, Betty." He rolled his eyes.  
"You did? When?"  
"Yesterday. Oh, right. Never mind. You know, this is really going to get old fast, with you never remembering anything we do or say from one day to the next. I feel like you're Drew Barrymore in that stupid Adam Sandler movie you made me watch.  
Isn't there some way I can short hand this, so I don't have to convince you every day I repeat that I'm...well, repeating it? I feel like a mental patient that has to keep telling everyone how and why he's crazy."  
She thought a minute. "You could make a blog. Like, do a little daily log of what happened each time. Then, print it out for me or something so I can just read it quickly. I can help you make it and I'll be sure to add stuff that will convince me to believe you."  
He smiled brightly, "You really do believe me, don't you? I should have known you would. Hell, Betty, I don't see how you can. I don't even think Ibelieve me. This all sounds very un-believable."  
"I believe that YOU believe it, Daniel. That's enough for me. You're my friend. This is causing you pain. I don't ever like to see my friends in pain."  
"Betty." He moved slightly closer, putting his arm around the top of the couch where she was sitting, but not actually toucing her.  
"Yes?" She didn't look up at him just down at her notes, deliberately avoiding his gaze.  
"Betty, please look at me." She met his eyes.  
"I know...this has got to be really weird, me talking to YOU, this version of you from three years ago for me, talking to you as if you were there when I went through all this stuff with you over the years, treating you as if you remembered it, too.  
But, it seems like, just how it's been ever since we both started at Mode, you're all I have. You are definitely my only ally, here, you're the only person who is ever going to believe me about all this and help me figure out how to get out of it.  
It seems like, especially since you left, I've sort of isolated myself, like I tend to do sometimes. I've felt like I wanted to talk to you, tell you how I knew deep down I felt about you for quite some time now.  
But, with me being too scared to confront you, or even to admit to myself I loved you, I feel like I don't have anyone else to share this with. Hell, until yesterday, I hadn't said it out loud to anyone.  
Amanda tried to get me to admit it, Marc, my mom, Alexis even called me from Paris. I think mom told her what was going on. How I sort of just dropped out, after you left. Do you know what SHE said?"  
"Alexis? What?"  
"She said she knew I was in love with you the first time she met you, back at Fashion Week, during her 'coming out' party. She watched how I acted around you, fussing around, worried about you, how I spoke to you, how I totally blew her off to check on you.  
She said in all the years she watched me around women, she'd never seen me act that way."  
Betty kept looking at her notes, "Daniel. I'm sure I'm supposed to know, but I don't see in my notes anywhere.  
First of all, isn't Fashion Week next February? But WHO is Alexis? An old girlfriend or something? "  
"Girlfriend? God no...oh, shit! Of course, you haven't met her yet. Man, I swear, you're never going to believe this..."  
Betty sighed, ready to take more notes, "probably not."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Chapter 8 Just Let Me Hold You  
________________________________________  
Chapter 8: Just Let Me Hold You  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty characters; I just write about them!  
Daniel glanced at Betty, as she lay across his couch, looking up at the noodle she was slowly lowering into her mouth.  
The boxes from the Chinese take out they had ordered were strewn on the table as he sat on the floor, with his back against the couch, close enough to reach her.  
He leaned back and to the side, eating the noodle before she could stop him. She looked at him, somewhat astonished, at first, then laughing, "I can't believe you just did that, Daniel!"  
He shook his head, "Oh, sure. The part about me time traveling is fine. But you can't believe I would steal your noodle?"  
He shrugged, smirking at her, "I was hungry and you kept messing around with it. Didn't you ever learn not to play with your food? I couldn't resist."  
She threw a chopstick at him, and he tried to duck, putting up his hands, but not before it had poked his eye."Oh my God, Daniel. I'm so sorry! Are you okay?"  
He rubbed his eye, squinting and grimacing. "Ow! Uh, I think I'd better go flush it out." He stood up and she followed him into the bathroom.  
She led him in, and after he had washed it out, he kept blinking it open and shut to make sure it felt better. "Geez, Betty. You're awfully protective of your food. You didn't have to blind me!" he teased.  
"I'm sorry." She looked at him with pity and helped him back into the livingroom.  
They returned to the couch, and she sat him down, while she leaned across his lap to look into his pupil.  
He leaned back, happy for her closeness, "Are you an eye doctor, now?" She laughed slightly and almost lost her balance, so he placed his hand gently on her back.  
"Okay?" he asked, steadying her as she placed her hands on his chest for support. "Oops. I was trying to see if it was red, still. Does it hurt? I'm really sorry. I meant to hit your head, not your eye!"  
He laughed softly, not really wanting to cause her to move. He enjoyed having her this close. So close he could smell her body wash. Unfortunately for him, however, that brought back memories of her in the shower.  
"My head, huh? Nothing that really matters, then. Maybe if you hit it hard enough, it would knock some sense into me."  
She touched his temple, "You have sense, Daniel. Well, except for the time thing. No, I was just thinking."  
"About?" he was having a hard time breathing with her so close to him, but he didn't want to break the spell. She seemed transfixed by his eyes and he was just fine having her practically on his lap.  
He didn't care what year it was or even how long his time with Betty lasted, he realized now. None of the crazy circumstances were important right now. He was just enjoying being with her again.  
They were here, together. It wasn't ideal. But it was a damn site better than the half-life existence he'd been living since letting her go to London. Her presence had made him happier than he had been since he first learned she was leaving.  
"You seem to be having trouble resisting your impulses a lot lately." She observed suddenly, as she touched his temple lightly, "Is that something that hasn't changed about you, since well, since I met you?"  
He nodded, "You mean, have I been still sleeping around a lot? That IS what you're really asking me, right? In your 'Betty' way?"  
She couldn't help stifling a grin, "Well, sort of, I guess. Yeah. In the time between now and 2010, have you gotten any less...uh...social?"  
"Yes. Actually, I have, Betty. I didn't go out at all for quite a while after Molly died. I did have a sort of friends-with-benefits thing with Amanda for a while, but she started dating my half-brother, and put the definite ick factor in place for us uh...hooking up. So, no. Nobody since her."  
Betty started to ask about his comment concerning a half-brother, but let him finish.  
"Which has been a really long time. I started to go out with this one girl, Trista. But, I was trying to be a gentleman and actually get to know her first, you know, before we did anything. Then, you made it pretty clear you didn't like her."  
"So? What happened with her? Are you still seeing her?" He smiled, thinking she didn't realize how much he regarded her opinion.  
"No. You and I had a big fight right before you left about you dating Henry when he came back to New York and me dating Trista.  
You said she made me dumb. If you ask me, you acted a little jealous of her. So, I stopped seeing her. That's when you and I ended up sort of going to Hilda's wedding together."  
"I didn't have a date?"  
"You technically asked me, then promptly told me you had drunk dialed Henry, so you un-invited me. Which sort of hurt my feelings.  
But, you ended up not going with him, so we both came stag and just hooked up once we got there at the same time."  
"We 'hooked up' at Hilda's wedding?" her eyes got big.  
He laughed, "NO! I didn't mean like that, Betty. I just meant hung out together."  
"And danced all night." she remembered he had told her before.  
He nodded, brushing his hand across her cheek. "Yeah. Pretty much." They both seemed to be having a staring contest. Neither of them broke their gaze.  
Finally, Betty took a breath, and lowered her lashes, shyly. "Daniel?"  
"Mmmhmm?" he mumbled absently, still staring at her face, seemingly transfixed.  
"You are really freaking me out, staring at me so much. I know you...sort of well, say you have feelings for me a little, but you have to know, that seems so out of character to the Daniel I know. You're dating supermodels. I mean, look at me."  
He seemed angry. "Betty, I am looking. Are you? Because I'm tired of saying this. I tried to convince you yesterday and I guess I need to do it again. You are a very beautiful woman." he looked into her eyes, and stroked the hair around her face back.  
"No. I'm not, Daniel." She said matter-of-factly. "I like a lot about myself, but you aren't going to sit there and tell me I'm beautiful right now, because I know I'm not.  
And I'm okay with that. I just don't feel comfortable with you saying I am when I'm obviously not."  
He sighed, clearly frustrated. "Okay, you've been joking around all night, telling me places you'd like to go and things you'd like to do.  
Now, I'm assuming I'm going to end up right back here tomorrow, in your time again. So, maybe what I really need to know from you, Betty is how do I convince you somehow that I do think you're beautiful? And that I love you."  
Her eyes were wide at first, but then she started laughing. He looked at her, puzzled, "What? I'm serious, Betty. You're...you're laughing at me? That's not very nice, you know."  
She rolled her eyes at first, but shifted her weight and ended up in his lap. He held her there, and kept her from scrambling off of him.  
"No. Stay right here. I want to hear exactly why my telling you I love you is so hilarious, Betty."  
"I'm sorry, Daniel. I wasn't laughing at what you said, really. It's just that...remember how you told me you thought my liking Disney was crap or stupid or something?  
I don't remember what you said earlier, exactly, but you also said you gave me some kind of lecture yesterday that I should let go of the Disney stuff because it was keeping me from being a woman?  
Wasn't that it?" she was looking through her notes again, but he put his hand on top of hers. "Yeah. That's sort of the gist of what I said; so?"  
She sighed, acting impatient with him, "I was just thinking...you have obviously never seen Beauty and the Beast, right?"  
"No. I've heard of it. Don't they have it on Broadway?"  
"Yes. Well, anyway, the Disney version story is basically that this vain, but handsome prince is turned into a beast.  
To become a prince again, the Beast has to love Belle and win her love in return, or he stays a Beast forever."  
"Charming. Very fairy-tale-like. What about it, Betty?" he seemed bored and slightly annoyed.  
She shrugged, "I was just thinking, maybe I'm the beast here."  
"You? I'm the sex addict. Oh, I get it. You think you're so...ugly, and that makes you the beast. I don't think I want to be the girl in this little scenario, Betty. That's kind of emasculating.  
Not to mention completely rude and unfair to you. Wait, isn't that what Marc and Amanda called us?  
Betty, I told you...well, I told you yesterday, once you are done with your braces, you're totally hot. It's just a matter of time, I promise.  
You know, come to think of it, the day you got them off, you acted really weird. You couldn't get away from me fast enough. You were all blushy and looking at me very differently, like you were afraid to be alone with me all of a sudden."  
She shrugged, "Maybe I was just embarrassed."  
"Yeah. You said it made you feel naked without them."  
"I did?"  
He nodded, seeming to realize something about her. "You really are a beauty. I know what you see right now. I can see how self-conscious you are about your looks.  
But you don't understand. I know you. I know you so well, I can only see the Betty I already know when I look at you.  
It wouldn't matter how different you looked to me now, I see the you I am in love with. What's inside is what I love the most.  
The strong, confidant woman who has helped me get through the past four years and always been there for me. That's who I see and that's the only Betty I will ever see when I look at you.  
Although, I still honestly think you're cute, right now. Nothing can really dim your smile, or your personality. Not braces, not even me being jealous of your success."  
"When were YOU jealous of my success?"  
He told her briefly about their argument over the Bloby award and how he had been envious of her, and at first made her feel embarrassed. "I guess Wilhelmina was right. She said you would outshine me. I really let her get to me saying that."  
She thought a minute, "It sounds like we were fighting a lot more just before I left, Daniel."  
He nodded, "I've thought that, too. I think maybe we were both getting frustrated at being too scared to cross that line with each other.  
I never wanted to grab you and kiss you so bad as that day you came and yelled at me about giving Henry a bad reference and about me dating Trista.  
Honestly, a big reason I was so grabby before today was partially out of frustration, too. Like I told you, Betty; It's uh...been a long time. Longer than I can ever remember."  
"Oh. Poor Daniel." She said, rolling her eyes.  
He grinned, shaking his head, "No sympathy for my condition, whatsoever, huh? Okay, okay. Listen, Betty. I was serious before, what is it going to take to convince you that I have fallen in love with you?  
Because in the time since you left, I've had time to realize, I never want to be away from you again.  
Right now, these past two days, getting to see you, and talk to you, to spend time with you again, you're lucky I haven't been ripping your clothes off and ravishing you the minute I wake up in your bed.  
I miss you so bad, it actually hurts. I know it sounds corny, but at your award, I said you were like sunshine, and that's what I feel like now. It's like everyday since you left, I've been trying to live without sun, just sitting around in the dark."  
"Wow." Betty's eyes had gotten wide. "I almost believe you really mean all that, Daniel. That's so sweet. Thank you. I...don't know what to say."  
"Will you stay here with me, tonight? I promise, I won't try anything. Just let me hold you, please?" he seemed close to tears, and his voice was ragged and shaky.  
Betty nodded, and as she felt his arms go around her, while he still had her on his lap, she put her head against his chest, and slid her own arms around him, patting his back.  
"I'm sorry, I left you and hurt you so much, Daniel. Or...you know, that I will, whatever. I can only assume I had no idea you felt this way when I left.  
I'm sure if I had known, I would have never gone. I would have turned down the job and stayed here, with you. I know I would never deliberately hurt you like this."  
Daniel closed his eyes, just trying to enjoy her closeness. Something about what she said, though, bothered him. Would telling her he loved her and making her stay have been a better choice?  
________________________________________  
Chapter 9: Chapter 9 About Last Night  
________________________________________  
Chapter 9: About Last Night  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or its' characters  
Then put your little hand in mine…  
Daniel groaned, and rolled over, shoving a pillow over his head to block out the stupid song. Then suddenly, he had an interesting thought. He wondered if that song was in any way part of this crazy dream he had stumbled into?  
He turned off the radio and cringed at the now all too familiar searing pain he felt from a night of partying he had not really partaken in, yet suffered from the effects.  
There she was, his little sunshine, he thought as he saw Betty come into the room quietly. "Hey." She looked somewhat surprised that he was awake.  
"Hi, Daniel. How are you? I picked you up from…  
"Union Square, I know" he grinned. "I remember, unfortunately. Well, at least I remember the first time. Hey, I don't suppose Hilda would be able to whip up a batch of her extra special hangover cure?  
That's stuff's fantastic! She seriously needs to bottle it, especially for New Year's Day and maybe the day after St. Patrick's Day."  
Betty smiled, "I told you about that stuff? Sure, Daniel. I'll be right back. I'll see you in a few minutes."  
"Hey, wait, Betty. Where did you sleep last night?" he asked, anxious to hear her cute little joke.  
"In your arms, of course!" she smiled.  
"Good. I'm glad we finally got together." He raised his eyebrows, and watched her reaction.  
She blushed, "Daniel, no, I was joking. Nothing happened. I…oh…"  
He laughed, "I know, Betty. I was kidding, too. But it was a cute joke, honey. I always loved your sense of your humor."  
"Okayyy, Daniel." She looked confused. "I'll be right back. Let me go talk to Hilda."  
"Good, thanks, Betty. And thanks for last night, too!"  
She grinned, "Of course, Daniel!" she took off down the stairs. He smiled to himself, thinking of how he had tried to stay up the previous night, just watching her sleep in his arms, stroking her hair gently, and kissing the top of her head from time to time, content just to have her next to him.  
How many times over the years had they fallen asleep over at one of the other's place, just like that, and he never thought it would be the last time, he realized now?  
He managed to get into the bathroom and take a quick shower. He found one of Betty's bath towels, that was a bit short for him, and came up well above his knee, but he shrugged, brushing his teeth with the extra toothbrush he know knew about, and trying to ignore the searing pain he still felt.  
He went to his wallet, walking slowly, and was relieved to see his lists from last night were still there. So, they had somehow made it here with him, he was thrilled to see.  
He saw his reminder to himself to order the Suarez family a Christmas tree again. Musn't let any version or alternate reality family of Betty's have a sad holiday!  
As he got off the phone, Betty walked in, holding her sister's concoction carefully with two hands and walking it slowly to him. She looked at him, curiously, "Who were trying to call, Daniel? Sofia? What happened last night?"  
He smiled, "I spent the night with you in my arms, Betty."  
She rolled her eyes, "Okay, fine, Daniel. Joke about it all you want. Did you get to do the Salsa with her? You told me at the bar that she wanted Hunter.  
Did she leave with him last night?" She handed him Hilda's mixture and he gulped it down, quickly, choking slightly, then making a face of disgust.  
"You know, I really don't think she and I are a good fit, Betty. I think she is more of a career woman than she lets on. Besides, there's another woman I think is a much better match for me."  
"Really? Well, that was fast. You really think you're over Sofia, just like that? You seemed so crazy about her, though, Daniel."  
"Nah, I was just sucked into playing along with her at first, Betty. But I think I've had enough game-playing to last me a lifetime! I'm ready to really work towards something more lasting."  
"That's great, Daniel! You said you've already met someone else? Is it someone I know? Someone from Mode?"  
"She works at Mode, yeah. But you don't really know her, Betty. At least, not yet. You'll get to know her really well, though, over time. You two have a lot in common!"  
She smiled her big smile, "Really? That's so awesome! Who is she? What department does she work in?"  
"She's an assistant right now, sort of, but she also has editorial experience and she just got a new job. The only problem is; it's overseas."  
"Oh, no! Daniel, that's terrible! What are you going to do? Long distance relationships are really tough!" She looked at him, concerned.  
He sat down on her bed, and patted it next to him for her to sit, too. "Tell me about it! I don't know. What do you think I SHOULD do, Betty?  
I mean, if I tell her how I feel about her and try to guilt her into staying, won't she end up resenting me somewhere down the line?  
But, on the other hand, I can't just let her go; it'll kill me, or at least drive me to drink or make me completely insane!  
She nodded, somewhat surprised at how quickly he seemed to move on from Sofia to this new girl. That was Daniel, though, she thought to herself, he was sort of a Romeo, flitting from one girl to the next.  
Not like her. She had proven she was no butterfly when it came to romance. She thought of her mixed feelings for Henry and Walter.  
Daniel realized how short his towel was and stood up, looking embarrassed. "Uh, do you have any clothes I could wear, Betty? Like from your sister's boyfriend or something?"  
She stood up, realizing how uncomfortable he must be, "Oh, of course, I'm sorry. Let me go see. I'm sure Santos must have something you could wear, Daniel. Just hang on."  
"Well, I'm definitely not going anywhere dressed like this!" he laughed. He took out his list and the journal he and Betty had come up with for her to read and try to convince herself that he wasn't insane. Or, even if he was, that she should humor him. (That was an entry she had made).  
He cringed at the mention of him staring at her in the shower the first day and molesting her the second and wondered if there was a way he could edit out those little tidbits.  
He was an editor, after all, he reasoned. He felt ashamed at both incidents now, realizing that as usual, he had been an inconsiderate jerk, treating Betty as she had accused him, as if she wasn't a real person. The fact that in some respects, he doubted she WAS, was beside the point.  
His behavior had been inexcusable, and he was loathe to admit she had really gotten him with her remarks about treating women like his personal playthings. One thing he could always count on, was Betty would call him out on his crap. That much would never change. It was one of her most endearing qualities.  
She cared about him enough to expect more from him than he did from himself all too often. Unlike his father and others, Betty actually expected him to live up to HER expectations of him, which were definitely higher than his own.  
Daniel found himself wondering if things would have been different if he had been less childish and selfish when he first learned of her job in London. Would it have made a difference if he had been supportive? Wished her well, and patted her on the back and told her how proud he was of her?  
Was THAT why he was here? Because he had failed her again? Let her leave without saying goodbye and good luck? He knew that if situations were reversed, and he were the one leaving, Betty would have given him one of her signature best friend hugs and cried for him, but told him how proud she was of him for following his dreams. But Betty was great like that. Not like him.  
"Santos only had some old jeans with a little bit of paint on them and an old, old tee shirt from when Justin was born. He hasn't uh been staying with Hilda until just recently since we started having...um...well, until not too long ago."  
He looked at her, taking the clothes, "That's fine, Betty. Thanks. Say, listen, I already left a message for Meade's lawyers to call and check in with me on Monday when they get back in their office."  
"Lawyers? What about? Is something wrong?"  
"Well, I just thought your family might need some help with your dad's immigration problems. I wish you would have told me you needed help, Betty. We're friends. You know you could ask me.  
You don't want to feel like you have to depend on the wrong people for help in a crisis. I always want to be the guy you feel you can come to with your problems, okay?"  
She hugged him, tears streaming with relief, "Thank you, Daniel. I know you've been worried about Sofia. I just thought you had your own problems to deal with, and didn't need to hear about mine."  
"Hey, Betty, come on. We're a team, remember? Say, listen, I've got something I..." there was a huge commotion downstairs as the tree Daniel had ordered was being delivered. "BETTY! Get down here!" Hilda was yelling.  
"OH MY GOD!" Justin squeeled. "It's huge!" His eyes were big. Ignacio looked puzzled. Daniel let Betty go downstairs while he went into the bathroom and changed into Santos' old clothes. The shirt said, "Where's the Beef?" he looked down and shook his head, thinking, Wilhelmina would have a fit!  
He heard the family all exclaiming loudly over the tree, trying to get it inside the door with no small measure of difficulty. After several minutes, Betty came upstairs, smiling, "Daniel! YOU did this, didn't you? You got us the tree!"  
He played dumb, "What tree? You got a tree, huh? That's great! Maybe I could help you guys decorate it later. I need to make some calls first, though about some work stuff and then I have a few errands to run.  
But, save some ornaments for me, huh, glitter girl?" He leaned over and kissed her gently on the cheek, handing her his 'notes'. "Oh, hey, while I'm gone, read that and we can see what you think about my ideas when I get back, okay?"  
She nodded, giving him a puzzled look. "Okay, Daniel." He walked slowly downstairs, watching in delight at how excited everyone seemed, putting the lights and garland on.  
Hilda slipped over to him just as he was headed out the dor, "Hey, boss man! Listen, Daniel Thank you so much for this! You have no idea what this means to Justin!" she had watery eyes, that she was clearly fighting.  
Hilda had learned over the years to toughen up. You didn't make it through your senior year in high school pregnant without learning to have a thick skin. Betty had her type of torture from her peers in school, Hilda had her own.  
She knew she had brought hers on herself, though. So, she never expected anyone to cut her any slack. She made her own decisions, and she lived with the consequences. But she had hated that Justin was ever made to suffer because of her poor choices.  
Trusting that damn lawyer, Leah had been a really stupid choice she had made. Now, she gave Daniel a kiss on the cheek, "Thanks, boss man! That was a very nice thing you did. Did anybody ever tell you you're a really good person?"  
He grinned, as he went behind the door on his way out, "Blame your sister. I think she's turning me into her own Disney version of Daniel Meade! She's a bad influence on me! I'll see you in a few hours. Save an ornament for me?"  
She nodded, "Sure, and thanks again!" She wondered where he had to go on Black Friday in the middle of the day. Betty had said Mode's offices were closed.  
She hoped he wouldn't end up dragging her away on their family time. Betty seemed to be unable to resist going to rescue Daniel anytime he called.  
Like last night, she remembered, as she, Betty, and their father had helped the drunken man get into her sister's bed and listened as he ranted about Betty, some weird stuff about London and had been singing some old song.  
Later that afternoon, Betty and her family were gathered around the living room, still decorating the tree, reminiscing about Rosa, and past Christmases. Daniel quietly slipped back in. "Hey! How's it going, everybody?"  
They seemed quiet and reflective when he first walked in, but upon seeing Daniel, they all brightened, "Hey, boss! You hungry, yet?  
I made some pumpkin empenadas yesterday that the girls love. There is still plenty of turkey and dressing left from yesterday, too. Come on! You look like you could use a meal. You're kind of pale."  
He laughed, thinking Betty's dad made such a great single parent, unlike he had felt he was faltering when he thought DJ was his son. Betty's dad always made him feel warm and welcome.  
He had been very envious of the great relationship she and Hilda had with Ignacio, as opposed to the strained and complicated one he had with Bradford before his death.  
He realized, there was a void, "Where is Santos?" he wondered if he had even seen him this morning. Had he already died?  
Ignacio shook his head, "He and Hilda had an argument about how to raise Justin. He thinks he's trying and I respect that, but Hilda has been the one raising her son without his help all these years, so...it's hard for her to hear him coming here, telling her Justin needs more male influence or something."  
Daniel lowered his head as he sat at the table, enjoying the delicious food this surrogate father sat before him. "Justin's such a great kid, Mr. Suarez."  
"Well, you definitely have a fan in him, Daniel! He put up a stocking for you."  
Daniel smiled, thinking how safe and loved he felt here, with Betty's family. It was like he always had belonged here, with them in some respects.  
Betty looked at him with a look of concern and confusion as he came in the living room to help decorate. He sat next to her, and leaned over to whisper quietly, "I take it you read our little project from last night?"  
She nodded. "You know this is completely crazy, right, Daniel?"  
He held out his hand, "Yep. I sure do, Betty. But , do I have your suport again this go around, anyway?"  
________________________________________  
Chapter 10: Chapter 10 Beauty and the Beast of Madis  
________________________________________  
Chapter 10 Beauty & The Beast of Madison Avenue  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters (or certainly not DISNEY's Beauty & the Beast...)  
After spending some time helping her family decorate their tree, Betty pulled Daniel outside, "Come on, Daniel. We need to talk!"  
He nodded and they got their coats, and started walking as he called to request his town car to come pick them up.  
"Okay, so which place on the list you made last night would you like to go to first, Betty? Or...could we go to one on my list tonight?" he seemed almost excited, rubbing his hands together to stay warm, then shoving them into his pockets.  
He tried to offer his arm for her to hook, like she often did, but she shook her head and rubbed her hands together (she, unlike Daniel had gloves, at least), then put her hands in her pockets, as well.  
She looked up at him as they walked,"You tried to mark out the things you did, didn't you? I saw the black marker. It was in the note I wrote to myself in Spanish that you would probably try to do that."she looked like she could see right through to him. He both hated and loved that about her.  
"I would try...what, Betty? What are you talking about? I didn't erase anything."  
"You are THE worst liar, Daniel! The first day you supposedly repeated, my note to myself said you looked at me in the shower and the second day you...you, I don't even want to say it in English! Did you REALLY try to do that to me? Why?"  
He hung his head, shamefully. "Betty, I'm sorry. I was so embarrassed. I shouldn't have tried to hide what happened. You know that's not really me."  
She glared at him, "Well, okay, it sort of is, maybe, at least as far as you know me now, but not anymore, I swear! I'm really not the guy you remember or know, honestly.  
You've changed me, Betty, made me want to be better."  
"Apparently, you haven't changed that much."  
"I know I shouldn't have either done those things or tried to erase them. It's just that...  
I know I only have this one day to try and convince you of...well, something. The real problem is, I don't know exactly what it is I'm supposed to prove to you to break this cycle or..."  
"Spell?" her eyes widened, "I wrote that I thought this reminded me of Beauty and the Beast."  
"Yeah, I know. You already said that, Betty. But, I'm sorry, I don't think you're a beast and I'm sure not pretending to be some girl, dancing around with candlesticks that talk or whatever that movie is supposedly about.  
I don't really get the similarities to us. I don't live in a castle; I'm definitely no Prince Charming. I mean, maybe I could see you getting dressed up like Cinderella or something, but that's as far as I can take it, sorry."  
She shook her head and rolled her eyes at him, "Okay, mister cynical, we'll do things your way today, go on one of our 'dream dates' and I am assuming you're working on your own little self-improvement projects or whatever it is your 'secret errands' were today?"  
He nodded and smiled, "Yep. Mission accomplished. So far, so good."  
"You're not going to tell me about it, though?"  
He shook his head, smiling, knowing it was killing Betty to not know something he was planning.  
"That would spoil the surprise, Betty. Have some patience. Believe me, I'm definitely going to develop a lot, re-living this day who knows how many times before I get back to normal!"  
"Okay, okay. I suppose I'll have to just wait and see what you're up to eventually, then."  
He tried again to offer his arm. This time, she hooked hers in his. Just then, the town car pulled up. "Great, I'm freezing. So, where are we going, exactly, Daniel?"  
"To get some pizza."  
"Pizza? You're hungry again? We ate at my house not two hours ago, Daniel!"  
"Well, you'll see, Betty. This is really good pizza. Plus, they have live entertainment, too."  
"Really? What, is it a comedy club? A band?"  
"Not exactly. You'll see."  
When they arrived, she squeeled, "Oh, this place! I love this place, Daniel. How did you know?"  
"Lucky guess. Are you feeling adventurous, Betty?"  
"Always. What's on the agenda? Did you actually sign us up to sing?"she looked at him, incredulously.  
He nodded, looking somewhat apprehensive. "Yep. I sure did. I figured, I might as well take the bull by the horns and face my fears head on. This song has been haunting my dreams, so I decided, if I can't beat em I'll join em!"  
After eating a little of their pizza, and sharing some wine, they got up and sang 'their song', tentatively, at first, then with gusto.  
Daniel, especially got into it, and they both ended up laughing hysterically when they were done. She doesn't know when she's had more fun with a man, Betty finds herself thinking.  
He grabbed her hand, "Come on. Let's go hang out on the bridge. We need to talk, Betty."  
When they get there, she has the piece of paper he handed her before taking off earlier.  
She looks it over again, seeing this listed under his categories as 'dates' we had or almost had. She can't help smiling. "So, this was a date, Daniel?" She waved the paper at him.  
He had his hands in his coat pockets, with his elbows sticking out. He seemed almost nervous, which was totally crazy, she thought.  
I mean, he was Daniel Meade, for goodness sakes, he dated movie stars and supermodels. Why in the world would he be nervous acting around Betty Suarez, the plain and homely assistant his father made him hire so he wouldn't be tempted by her?  
"Yeah. I always sort of felt like it was. It...felt like a date, you know? I wish I had asked you before now if you felt that way, too.  
I mean, wouldn't you define a date as spending time with someone you'd like to get to know better and spend even more time with in the future?  
Someone you...know better than yourself and always want to protect?" he tried to steal one of her sister's lines, but he should have known better than to try.  
He knew Betty had a memory like an elephant. (somehow, he could hear Marc or Amanda making a crack about that, he mused).  
She didn't even have to consult her 'notes'. She merely rolled her eyes at him, and told him, "That was really lame, Daniel. Using the line you said you liked from my sister's wedding? Seriously?  
How exactly did you pick up all those girls? It's got to just be about your looks. Or they're all just THAT dumb! I guess it could be sort of a combination of the two."  
He shook his head, laughing, "You're something else, Betty. I'm so glad I wrote so much down for you to use against me. Do you ever forget anything?"  
"Hey, you even have the advantage of having actually lived this stuff. Probably just in your mind, but still. At least get some more original material. Pretty girls must all be extremely stupid." She shook her head.  
He tried to laugh, but she caught the melonchaly look in his eye. "What? I'm sorry, Daniel. It was still a sweet thing to say. You're not lame or cheesy. I'm just freaking out about this whole thing in general.  
It's not you. You're being very, uh, nice. I'm...just not really buying the idea of you supposedly liking me. Now, or in three or four years, or ever, really.  
I mean, you're you. You're rich and handsome and so many girls throw themselves at you. Look at you! Any girl would be crazy not to want you. But me, I can't even hold onto a guy like Walter!  
He cheats on me with Gina Gambarro and Henry...well. That's just never going to happen, I guess." she sighed, somewhat wistfully. God, Daniel never realized just how deeply he hated Henry Grubstick before now. Not just out of jealousy, but because the guy hurt Betty so much.  
He knew, of course, exactly why he had given the man a bad reference for his job prospect in New York. He wanted him to go away, back to Tucson, or wherever, just out of Betty's life, forever.  
All the guy did was mess with her head, break her heart. He truly hated him. He tried to avoid gritting his teeth, and just nodded, "No, probably not, Betty."  
She looked at him, furrowing her brows as if she was trying to figure something out. But she finished her thought, "So, anyway, the idea of us, you and me, together? is just sort of, I don't know, out there!  
I feel like I'm being pranked or something. But the weird thing is I know you would never do that to me. I mean Marc or Amanda would, sure, but not you. "  
"Well, thank you, Betty. I'll take that as a compliment. And while your little rant about how hot I am or whatever you were saying is nice, I'd like to point out, that none of it does me any good in my love life.  
In the time I've been dating, it's always been easier for me to do what I'm most comfortable with, and that's one night stands. No committment, no strings. Just in and out and nobody gets hurt. Sorry, really bad metaphor, but you know what I mean."  
She made a face, "Unfortunately, yes."  
"Yeah, and look where it's gotten me, Betty! I mean, I don't know if it's a little because after Sofia screwed me over I was scared to trust my own judgement anymore, but look at my track record...or sorry, I guess you can't.  
I'll tell you, I only really tried to love one other woman and that was Molly. Why did I choose her? Because she was still with Connor at the time, so that made her unavailable, then it turns out, in a twist of real irony, she is dying!  
Hell, if it hadn't been so messed up, I would have almost had to laugh at God for making me fall for her. I always choose someone who's out of my league or with someone else, or in Molly's case, with my friend at first, THEN dying, why?  
Because I'm so damn scared to put myself out there. And now that I am finally able to admit to myself and to you that I love you, it's too late. I feel like I missed my chance. I've been a total wreck since you left.  
Everything is falling apart because I miss you so much. I miss what we had. I love you."  
She stood her ground as he tried to come closer.  
"I don't know, Daniel. You've gotten everything you always wanted. You just think you want what you can't have. Isn't that pretty much what you said?  
Now you only think you want me, because you see me as unattainable." As charming as Daniel was being, Betty was more than a little scared, herself.  
In her world, guys like Daniel Meade just did not declare their love for you and really mean it. Still, she couldn't picture him doing this as some sort of sick bet to see if he could 'get with her' or something. But they were friends, if nothing else, so she told him the truth.  
"In my experience, Daniel, the only time a guy who looked like you even talked to me at school was because he lost a bet, or was trying to collect on one by making me think he actually liked me."  
He put his hands on her shoulders, "Betty, I know you've shared with me how mean the kids at school were to you. You told me about Leslie Lavine's pool party. How you wore your 'N SYNC tee shirt over your swimsuit while all the other girls were in bikinis."  
"New Kids on the Block." she corrected him. "I told you about that?" she seemed surprised.  
"Yeah. Right before you convinced me to have healthy models for the theme to our fashion show. You were willing to put yourself out there to set a good example for young girls, Betty.  
That took a lot of guts. But that's the kind of woman you are and that's one of the many reasons I care about you. I know maybe saving our relationship might not seem like such a noble cause, but it's extremely important to me. I really can't live without you. Not only that, I don't want to."  
He leaned down, slowly to give her time to pull away, but when she didn't move, Daniel took it as a good sign and kissed her, softly and tenderly, barely brushing their lips.  
He raised his eyebrows, seeing her look of surprise, but feeling her arms pull him closer. This time, Betty initiated the kiss. She seemed curious. He let her know he meant business this time, cradling her face in his hands, and exploring her mouth. Funny, he didn't really notice the braces.  
He thought to himself, "I'm kissing Betty, and she definitely doesn't seem to mind. This has got to mean I'm at least making progress."  
After several minutes, they parted. "Wow!" was all Betty could manage, looking up at him shyly. He smiled, the same smile that he used on famous women to his advantage, she thought. Those unbelievable eyes were definitely not hurting his case, either. She found herself really wanting to believe him, to buy his crazy story.  
He grabbed her hand, and said, "Let's walk for a bit. By the way, Betty. Best first kiss I've ever had. Just so you know. Quantity never beats quality. That's one thing I have actually learned at Mode. And you are definitely quality!"  
She couldn't keep the silly grin off her face as they walked. At some point, they got into his car, but she felt like her feet never left the ground.  
Once they got to Betty's house, everyone seemed to be already in bed. They sat on the couch, admiring the tree. Betty fell asleep against his shoulder.  
He gently put her on a pillow, as he went through some DVDs and found what he was looking for. Sitting back on the couch, he put his arm around her and pushed the button on the remote.  
Later, Betty seemed to wake, somewhat startled to find herself in Daniel's arms. Especially when she saw what he was watching. She peeked at him and couldn't stifle a slight giggle.  
He rubbed his eye, "Hey, Betty. You're awake? I just thought I'd...uh, try and see what you were talking about."  
She smiled, "You were crying, Daniel. Admit it."


	2. Chapters 11-19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted on Fan Fiction.

Chapter 11: A Midnight Snack  
Disclaimer: I don't own any characters. This is purely for entertainment purposes. (hopefully).  
After unsuccessfully denying he had been moved by her 'stupid Disney cartoon', Daniel talked to Betty for a while, and smiled, as he noticed she was barely able to keep awake and answered him less and less frequently, until she just mumbled, "Mmmhmm, okay, Daniel."  
He still had his arm around her, and she slumped down now with her head leaning against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, and whispered, "I really do love you, Betty. I'm sorry it's taken me this long to figure it out, honey."  
She moaned something he couldn't quite make out. He scooted down so he could see her face better, and squeezed her, taking a deep breath. Daniel couldn't help wondering how long he was going to be punished for taking this amazing woman for granted.  
He had no anger or resentment any longer at his little 'situation'; he had learned to accept and even embrace it in some respects. As he had told Betty herself, he would much rather have her here with him, no matter what their circumstances.  
After he was fairly certain she was asleep, he absently hummed in her ear, while he looked at his growing list, and added to the notes for her from the day.  
He found it heartening that in both of the days he had repeated so far, he had at least gotten farther along in their relationship than he had in all four years he had known her.  
Hey, for Daniel Meade, normally a few kisses wasn't much, but in this case, he was thrilled! (He grimaced as he re-typed the notes completely, this time, being honest and leaving in his peeping incident and groping, knowing all too well, she would somehow find him out, otherwise).  
He thought of just leaving out the Spanish section she had added, now that he knew it contained her warning to herself, but he was honest, and faithfully re-typed it, then added the highlights of what had happened today and this evening, even mentioning reluctantly that he saw some similarities to himself and the selfish prince from her beloved Beauty and the Beast.  
He twisted his mouth, smiling to himself, knowing how much she would love throwing that in his face tomorrow! He was trying to figure out some plan of attack for how he was going to spring his 'news' on her rather than just dropping the letter off to her while he left to take his lessons.  
He started brainstorming some ideas of things he wanted to learn, made notes of Betty's likes and dislikes, and of 'good things', little acts of kindness he could do to improve himself and make sure that whenever he did get back to 'his Betty', if he ever did, he would be more worthy of her.  
He also tried to think what he was going to do once he did get back to 2010. Was he going to try and persuade her to come back to New York? Why would she?  
She was probably happy in her new life in London by now, he told himself. Probably had a great job, a nicer, less annoying boss, new friends, and most likely a new British boyfriend.  
He envisioned a British version of Henry or Matt kissing Betty and found himself unconciously stiffening his hands into fists, just at the thought.  
Before he knew it, his eyes were drooping (it was was close to 3am), and he shoved the paper with his hand written notes to himself into his pocket and went to look for a printer. He seemed to remember one in the dining room.  
He saw it, and printed out his latest version of what had happened, placing it carefully in this wallet. Then he saw Hilda sneaking downstairs. Her eyes widened, seeing him, "You still here, boss?"  
"Hilda, call me Daniel, please. I'm not your boss. I don't really like it when Betty calls me that, either. It makes me feel like my dad! How's it going?"  
She shrugged, opening the refrigerator door. "I don't know why I can't sleep. I keep having these terrible nightmares about Santos. I guess it's hard for me to believe he's back in my life for good, this time.  
Maybe that's why I let him bother me today. He sort of hinted that he plans on proposing to me. Huh, a little late, but better than never, I guess."  
"Congratulations. That's great. Say, can I ask you something?"  
She sat down, offering him some leftovers, while she ate a mix of traditional 'Thanksgiving' foods, turkey, dressing, potatoes, along with her father's tamales, and a little bit of flan that was still left.  
"I know, I'm stress eating, but sometimes, I just can't help it. What's your question, Daniel? By the way, thanks again for the tree. Justin loves it! I hated breaking his heart not getting one."  
"Betty said no this time to me helping out your dad with his immigration problems. I'll try again tomorrow." he said, without really thinking. She gave him a strange look.  
"You're more than welcome about the tree, Hilda. I loved being able to help decorate it with you guys. I missed out on some fun stuff, I think."  
She nodded, with her mouth full, "Sure, growing up rich must have been so hard." She said, sarcastically, "What was your question?"  
"Oh, yeah. Sorry. Do you remember a guy named Bobby Talercio?"  
She smiled, getting a faraway look in her eyes. "Oh, yeah. I definitely remember Bobby. YOU know Bobby?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, I went to his wedding." he replied, before thinking, again. It was late, he told himself, he was tired.  
She stood up, incredulous, looking rather hurt, "Bobby's married? Who is the skank? It better not be that bitch, Gina Gombaro! I'll tear her from limb to limb!" He believed her, too.  
He smirked, "Uh, why do you care, Hilda? You're practically engaged yourself now, right?"  
She sat down, trying to compose herself, "Right! I guess. I don't care. Good for him! He... deserves to be happy, I guess. He's a good guy." she looked sad, suddenly, as if she might cry, but would never let Daniel see it.  
"What were YOU doing at Bobby Talercio's wedding, anyway? Slumming in this neighborhood?"  
"Oh, nothing. Just dancing with the girl I'm in love with. Let me ask you something. If a guy loved you, how would you want him to let you know?  
And...what would it take for you to admit you loved him, too? Especially if you thought you were too different to ever be together?"  
Daniel was well aware that he had no real reason to think that Betty shared his feelings, but that didn't stop him from hoping.  
Right now, a little hope went a long way to keep him pushing along his agenda, and praying for some big breakthough that would get him back on his path. After all, other than the slap, which he didn't blame her for, she had actually reciprocated his kisses every time.  
As much as he hated to admit it, Betty's frank observations, both about how he had previously treated women selfishly and as if their feelings didn't matter, as well as about how they had been arguing more just before she left for London seemed accurate, as usual.  
He hated just how well she knew him, sometimes. How she always cut right through to the heart of things, without wasting any time with niceties or well, the BS. Betty definitely told it like it was. She always had and he knew it was one of those things he had always admired about her.  
Hilda appeared to be deep in thought, trying to figure out something. She wrinkled her brow, "You're talking about my sister, aren't you? I recognize that look, everytime you even talk about her. Betty's not exactly your type, though, is she boss, I mean Daniel?"  
Daniel nodded, feeling so tired, he could barely move. He didn't have the strength to deny it right now, he was too overwhelmed. "Yeah, I love Betty. I know it might seem strange to some people, but I think I know her better than she knows herself sometimes. I want to protect her all the time. Isn't that LOVE?"  
He threw her own words back at her, even though she hadn't really said them yet, he hoped they would ring true for Betty's opinionated and headstrong sister. Daniel smiled, thinking it must be a family trait.  
Hilda looked at him, as if he had two heads, "You really think you love my sister? You don't really know her THAT well, mister GQ. Spend a little time here in the burrough with her, get to know the real girl, not the one she tries to be to fit in at your world in Madison Avenue.  
Then, after a while, let me know if you still think you two fit together." She shrugged,"Betty's got all kinds of potential. That girl's got so much drive and ambition.  
She's really pretty, underneath all that stuff she uses to keep the riff raff away, too. You'd never know it, but I know, she's gonna be a real knockout someday, you just wait and see, Daniel."  
He nodded, his head drooping, in spite of his interest in what Betty's sister was saying. "I know. She is. She's beautiful. I know she is, Hilda. I love her for who she really is, she's my little ray of hope. I miss her so much.  
I wish I were in London with my sunshine. I should have gone with her, instead of holding her back. She deserves a chance." Hilda looked at his head now on the kitchen table, shaking her head.  
"Okay, whatever all THAT means! I never heard of getting loaded again the second day! When did he leave here to get more booze? He must be drunk again! He thinks he was dancing with Betty at Bobby Talercio's wedding? I bet he's not even really married!" She headed back upstairs to bed.  
Then put your little hand in mine, There ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb...  
Daniel actually woke up with a smile on his face, even through the pain he had now come to recognize as simply part of his 'new life'.  
Betty didn't notice he was awake and went over to her bed to check on him, only to be surprised by him grabbing her hand as she came closer to the bed. "Hey, there, sweetie!"  
"Daniel!"  
He pulled her down to sit next to him on her bed, "So, did you enjoy sleeping in my arms last night, Betty?" he smiled at her.  
She looked at him, with her eyebrows raised, "That's strange. I was thinking about teasing you that we...did that. But nothing really happened, Daniel. I mean, come on, it''s us."  
He took a deep breath, ignoring the pain and smirked, "Yeah, it IS us, Betty. You and me, against the world. That's the way it's been since day one and I kind of like it that way, don't you, honey?"  
"Honey? Daniel? Do you want some aspirin?"  
"I'm not still drunk, Betty. I'm seeing things more clearly than I have in four years. I'm not giving up until you see them, too. Today, I want to be with you here in your neighborhood. What do you normally do when you're not at Mode? Let me get to know the real Betty."  
"Okayyy. I need to check in at Mode, first." He took her phone away, and placed it on the nightstand, next to her picture.  
"Today, there is no Mode, Betty. There's just you and me, here in Queens together."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Chapter 12 Love the Girl You're With  
________________________________________  
Chapter 12: Love the Girl You're With  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
While Betty was getting Hilda to make his 'miracle cure' once again, Daniel picked up her high school graduation picture.  
He stared at her crazy teeth, and laughed, thinking how strange it would seem to Suzuki or most of the people at Mode that New York's most eligible batchelor had been spending the better part of the week, pursuing this girl, when he could certainly have his pick of gorgeous models.  
He suddenly remembered something Betty had said at her Bloby awards, when she went up to accept the award from him, after he finally admitted he was intimidated by her and presented her with it.  
She said that she had been embarassed by the girl she 'used to be', but that she needed to learn to love that girl, because she was part of who she was now.  
A smile slowly spread across his face and he nodded, thinking he might be onto something.  
As he pulled out his little 'cheat sheet' and started to call to order the Christmas tree from the expensive nursery in Manhattan again for the Suarez family, he stopped himself.  
That's what he would do, but not really their style. He remembered how large and out of place the 'fancy' tree he had ordered was here. The Suarez's were grateful and never complained, but it really wasn't them, he realized.  
Betty and her family had graciously allowed him into their family all these years, never passing judgement or trying to change him in any way. They had accepted him that first day, so hungover, all he could do was throw up all over their house.  
Yet, they didn't get upset. Instead, they took care of him, they embraced him into their family. They let him be a part of their traditions.  
When he had tried to 'help' them by having the huge tree sent over, they made it fit, and graciously let him be a part of decorating it.  
He loved that Justin made him a stocking. They hadn't even complained when, because of him, Betty had been absent from her family's holiday traditions and they were stuck with him, instead.  
He smiled and sat up, as he heard her coming upstairs with his blessed concoction. He seriously needed to see about having someone from marketing work with Hilda on finding a way to profit from her 'cure' he thought, smiling to himself.  
He looked down at Betty's picture again and laughed, then kissed it quickly, "I guess I need to learn to love this girl, too." he said, quietly to the picture and put it back on Betty's night stand.  
She had seen him put it back and rolled her eyes, "Hard to believe I used to look even worse, huh?" she handed him the drink, picking up the picture and taking a breath, shaking her head at the unattractive sight.  
His voice was soft, "Betty, she's part of you now, though. My high school picture wasn't all that great, either. Those school photographers are paid to make you look your worst, I think."  
She nodded, smiling and sat down on the bed, grabbing his notes. "What's this, I've got you actually taking notes, now? Is this for the Tim and Chloe shoot I heard you talking about? You have some ideas?"  
He grabbed it away from her, and she could have sworn she saw him blushing. "Yeah. I guess your little note-taking thing is rubbing off on me. Listen, I need to tell you something that's going to seem very strange.  
But first, I know your family is having a hard time right now, Betty. I really want to help. I already called Mode's lawyer's. Consider it a perk of being my assistant who never gets what she is really worth to me.  
I'm not taking no for an answer this time, Betty. We're going to help your dad with his immigration issues, okay? And not to sound like Forrest Gump, but that's all I've got to say about that. I don't want to hear any arguments.  
Everybody needs help once in a while. Last night, you guys took care of me and now, with Hilda's miracle cure, I'll be able to actually function like a human again today." he made a face, and gulped it down, wincing.  
Betty laughed at his face, and then, once all he had said sunk in, she took the empty glass from him, and set it on the table, then threw her arms around him,  
"Oh, Daniel, thank you so much for helping my papi! You have no idea how much this means to me. I've been so worried about him. I didn't know what to do. This is such a relief!"  
He smiled, just hugging her back and enjoying the contact. He loved Betty's hugs. They always made him feel so...loved. They were intimate and caring.  
More so than a lot of the one night stands he had, he realized. Hell, more so than most of his one night stands.  
She pulled away, slowly, looking at him, somewhat questioningly, as if she had been reading his mind. "I don't really know what to say, Daniel.  
I figured you had your plate full worrying about Sofia, so I didn't want to bother you with this, but the fact that you offered to help.  
And I didn't even have to ask...it really means a lot to me. Thank you. This means so much to my family. Hilda felt terrible yesterday. She got duped by this shady lawyer who swindled us out of money we really didn't have."  
He remembered with disgust how she had come to help him pick out a stupid shirt to impress Sofia that day. No wonder she had yelled at him! Here she and her family were going through all this drama with her father and he was being such a selfish brat!  
He hugged her again, "You had this on YOUR plate and yet you were so nice to me yesterday? I'm sorry, Betty. You really should have told me all this was going on. I feel like such a self-involved ass, trying to get you to help me pick out a stupid shirt!"  
"Well, the purple one does make your eyes pop. If Sofia doesn't see that, it's her loss, Daniel. I wasn't really that nice to you, though. I yelled at you." she started to get up, but he held her down.  
"I know. I deserved getting yelled at, though. You think I'm a catch, huh? That's very sweet, Betty. Thank you. I happen to think you're a catch, too."  
She blushed, "Right. I...uh don't really think I'll be joining you on page six anytime soon, Daniel. But thanks, anyway."  
He licked his lip and bit it, "Well, you never know. You might be surprised. Listen, I was wondering if I could help you pick out a tree and just hang out with you, today. See how Betty Suarez celebrates Black Friday. I don't really have any big plans.  
I would consider it an honor if you let me be a part of the Suarez family today. Only this time, I want you here, too."  
She looked at him strangely at that, but figured he was still somewhat hungover, so he was probably not going to make perfect sense.  
He seemed fairly strange today, in general, but he was being really sweet, so who was she to complain?  
She got up to grab some jeans, "Well, if you insist on me not going to the office today, I guess I'll go change in the bathroom."  
"No, you go ahead, Betty. I'll go downstairs. Oh." he looked down, remembering he was just in his boxer briefs. "Uh, I guess I might need some clothes first, though. Are mine, uh...wearable?"  
She shook her head. "Not really. You threw up on them last night. My papi has them in the wash. Let me get something from Hilda's uh...boyfriend, maybe. Hang on."  
He nodded, "Thanks, Betty." he got out his wallet, moving too fast at first and paying for it with a pang of sharp pain to his head. The stuff of Hilda's worked, but he was still rushing it a bit, he knew.  
Still, after this little nightmare of his was over, he figured he could teach pain management classes. He had learned to try and focus in spite of the searing pain. (mostly). He took his wallet out and saw his latest 'blog' to give to Betty.  
He tried to figure out the best way to tell her what was going on with him.  
When she came back, smiling, handing him Santos' clothes, he grimaced, and said, "I uh...have something I think you should read, Betty. You may not like part of it, but please read the whole thing before you get angry, okay?  
And...try to keep an open mind? This is one reason I tried to bribe you by offering to help your family first, but...well, you'll see."  
He handed her the paper, and scooted up so he was sitting upright, with his back against the headboard. He watched her expression go from puzzled to shocked. She glared at him as she read the part in Spanish.  
She fixed her eyes on his at first, then just stared back at the paper, whiles she read, "it says that you are still hungover or maybe even still drunk, and that you watched me in the shower and tried to have sex with me?  
Then it says you will probably try to lie about that and that I should humor you because you think you're from the future."  
He nodded, "I was actually closer than I thought. Wow, maybe I can learn Spanish,too. That would be cool, I guess. Okay, you can choose to 'humor me' or not, Betty, but I know I'm from the future.  
Ask me anything about what happens in the next three and a half years up to my time in 2010 and I can tell you."  
She looked at him like he was an idiot, "That's great, Daniel, but since I'm not from the future, like you, how would I know if you were telling the truth or not?"  
"Oh, right. Hey, give me a break, I am still hungover, remember? Okay, how about...I know some stuff that will happen now. I know that a lawyer named Leah is the one who swindled Hilda and that she got money from Santos to pay for it.  
I know that Justin and his dad are going to clash later today and Hilda will kick Santos out for not being supportive of how she is raising him, telling her he needs to do more manly stuff.  
I know that...uh, you try to ignore Henry's girlfriend being pregnant, but she will keep getting in the way until he has to leave and you're going to get your heart broken if you don't end it now, Betty.  
And that damn sandwich guy, Gio, he'll keep hanging around you even after I get him fired and will try to get you to run off to Italy with him, but you turn him down, as well as Henry when he comes back and proposes. "  
He looked puzzled, and stared at Betty for a minute, "Wait, why did you turn them BOTH down, anyway, Betty?"  
She looked at him like he was crazy, "Daniel I have NO idea what you are talking about! Henry proposes to me? Italy?  
You really are still drunk!" she put her hand on his forehead, but he grabbed it, and looked at her, "You stayed here, Betty.  
Well, you went around the country for a month, so I could get to know DJ, but...you came back and you stayed here for me, because of me." he was grinning.  
She shook her head, "Who is DJ? Daniel, you really have to drink some coffee or something."  
He shook her off, "No, Betty. Listen, I told you to back off, to punch out or whatever because you were butting into my personal life, but maybe the real reason you did was because you really do care about me. Not just as your boss, either."  
She blushed, "Daniel, I think maybe you should go home. I can call for your town car to take you back to your loft."  
He took a breath and bit his lip, "Betty, please don't make me go home alone. I'm sorry, I need to get to know you. I want to stay here, if you'll let me.  
I am going to go take a shower, and get dressed.  
But, don't kick me out, just because I said I thought you might...care about me. I care about you, too. That's okay, isn't it? I mean, we're...friends, right?  
I am sorry about the stuff I did at first, too. I was freaked out about the situation, so...well, read the rest of the letter and see if you think you can forgive me for being such a jerk to you the first two days, okay?"  
Daniel went into her bathroom and took a shower, and dressed. When he came out, she was grinning, holding the letter and staring at him, "YOU are the beast?"  
He shook his head, and laughed, "I knew you'd nail me for that, Betty! Okay, I admit, we're a little like the story, in some ways, I guess.  
I can see that I was selfish and sort of cold to women. I was to you at first and well, it's not fair, but it's definitely my way to keep girls from seeing the real me.  
If I never let them get to know me, they can't reject me. That's sort of the reason Sofia's stunt hit me so hard. I did let down my defenses to her and she stomped all over me.  
So, that alone, along with all my stuff with Alex and my dad...I just don't open up that much to people. You're the exception, though.  
I couldn't hide things from you if I tried, Betty. You always see right through me."  
She smiled, looking satisfied, "Well, yeah. I guess I do. You're pretty transparent, Daniel. But in a good way."  
She smiled, making everything better. "Okay, Daniel. If you're ready, let's go find a tree for my family and we can spend the day in Queens.  
I'll show you how we celebrate the holidays, Jackson Heights' style. Are you...up to eating anything yet?"  
He made a face and shook his head, "Not unless you want more of what happened last night and just now. I don't think I'll really be hungry until much later in the day."  
"Okay, so, how about we find that tree first and get it decorated? Then, we can help Justin and papi make cookies and deliver them to the neighbors. Well, most of the neighbors, except Gina." She smiled wickedly and he laughed. He offered his arm, and she hooked hers through it and they took off to get the Suarez family Christmas tree and enjoy the day from Betty's side of the bridge.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 13: Chapter 13 The Good, the Bad, the Ugly  
________________________________________  
Chapter 13:  
The Good, the Bad, and Ugly of Queens  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or it's characters.  
Daniel felt odd, sort of uneasy, walking down an area he would normally avoid, trying to act protective of Betty, yet feeling somehow that she was more his 'protector', since this was her home neighborhood and she obviously felt very comfortable here.  
He smiled, watching her take on the role of proud tour guide as she rattled on, telling him where she had done this or that, growing up and how she loved this place or liked the sandwiches or desserts somewhere .  
She showed him Sal's, where she had gotten the beef and pepper gyros that persuaded Vincent Biancchi to give Mode a shot, in spite of his initial hatred of them, due to his feud with Alex.  
"I wish I felt better right now, I'd like to see what's so great about them. Next time I'm here, I definitely want to try them, though."  
"You know, not to sound like my papi...or your mother, Daniel, but you really should try and eat something.  
You're probably right, peppers might not be the best choice right now, but..." her eyes lit up,  
"I know! Poi Poi's! It's perfect. They have simple rotisserie chicken or seafood. You should maybe stay with the chicken; it'll settle better on your stomach. Come on!"  
She pulled him down the street to a place with red awnings and two very colorful levels, lots of dining areas, with several families on the back patio, in spite of the chilly November weather.  
He was surprised to see it so crowded. But the streets were bustling with Black Friday shoppers, back from their early morning finds, some of them looking almost as worse for wear as Daniel.  
"You have heard of pollo a la brasa, South American rotisserie chicken, right?" He shook his head, "Not really.  
I think the pollo brasa thing sounds familiar, but...no, sorry. Should I have? It means what, exactly? They cook the chicken rotisserie style?"  
"Well, sort of, but the spices are amazing. You'll love it!"  
She was so happy and excited to be sharing her home town with Daniel, he couldn't help but notice how bright and lovely her eyes were right now, as they seemed to shine with delight, telling him details of her school and of things she did growing up in 'the neighborhood.'  
He shared his own childhood tales, telling her of a time he had climbed up a tree, when he was nine, trying to imitate Alex, only to fall, spraining his ankle and to feel like such a wimp when he cried.  
Betty leaned forward, with her eyes now full of compassion, imagining a young, crying Daniel, she wanted to hug him, too.  
"Didn't Alex take you inside or get your mom or dad?"  
He shrugged, "He was kind of mean. You know, typical older brother mentality, I guess.  
He just went to his friend's house and laughed at me; told me to walk it off, and not to try and be like him, cause I never would."  
"Interesting." He laughed, in spite of the somewhat painful memory, "You sound like a shrink, Betty. What?  
You think that means I hate my mother or secretly want to kill my father or sleep with my cousin?" he teased.  
She shrugged, drinking her soda, "I never said that. I just was thinking that Alex sounds like he was always afraid you would overtake him.  
Maybe that explains some of why you have such a hard time feeling inadequate to your dad.  
Now that Alex is dead, you're afraid that if you do end up finally stepping out of his shadow with your father, it will mean he's really dead. You want to keep that rivalry alive, in order to keep Alex alive somehow.  
You can only feel envious of someone who is alive, right?"  
Daniel nodded and shrugged slightly, taking a drink of beer. "I never thought of it that way, Dr. Freud. Brilliant deduction." he didn't mention Alexis in his letter to her. He didn't know why he kept it out, really.  
She hadn't really seemed too convinced of the reality of all he tried to tell her about his 'sister's' coming out at Fashion Week in February of 'next year' for Betty.  
It was pretty unbelievable, he realized. His supposedly dead brother coming back and revealing 'herself' as the sister he never had!  
Not that anything else about what had been happening to him was much more believable.  
He really looked at Betty, watching how she moved, how she ate, how she chewed her food. It was sensual, as if she was savoring every bite.  
That was how she lived, too, he realized. As if she was enjoying every bit of life. Like it was an adventure to be treasured.  
He was awestruck that this young woman from Queens, who had so little to be grateful for seemed to have stumbled on the secret to enjoying her life.  
Yet, he, who had been lucky enough to have so much in his life, resented or envied much more than he enjoyed.  
She stopped eating, and noticed him watching her. "Is the chicken okay? It's not to spicy for the Gringo?"she teased.  
"Hey! I...well, I guess maybe it is a little spicy. You were right, it's really good, though.  
Thanks for the heads up about having milk instead of water. This one beer seems to be helping my head, too. Hair of the dog, right?"  
She nodded, taking another bite of her food and making a noise that sent chills down Daniel's spine for some reason. He cocked his head and asked, "How do you do that, Betty?  
You get so much joy out of every little thing. I wish I could see things through your eyes, sometimes."  
She shrugged, "You know, when my mami was really sick, she once told me, that every day, every hour, every minute even was a precious gift, not to be wasted or taken for granted.  
She said that your whole life can change in a split second, for good or bad.  
If you have gratitude and appreciate the life you've been given, you can choose to make the most of it and really make something special and beautiful out of that gift of life."  
He nodded, fighting back a tear, and biting his lower lip, watching her try to smile, at the memory of her mother's sage deathbed advice.  
"Wow. That's very profound, Betty." He put his hand over hers on the table. "Your mom sounds like a really smart, beautiful lady. I'm sure she'd be so proud of you."  
She nodded, her eyes full, "I hope so. I visit her grave usually at least a few times a month, sometimes more on special occasions.  
I like to talk to her like she's still here. It...helps. Didn't you say you went to your brother's grave every Sunday?"  
He nodded, "Yeah, I did. I really missed him."  
He should have known she'd catch the tense, "Past tense? You don't miss him as much anymore?"  
He shook his head, trying to change the subject, "It's like he's still here in some form or another, now, that's all. I'm adapting.  
Hey, we'd better get going if we're going to find that tree and get it back in time to decorate it and still make cookies, and deliver them before midnight!"  
He got up, throwing money on the table and grabbed her hand.  
She laughed at his enthusiasm and grabbed on her coat, "Slow down, Daniel! I'm coming! Geez, you're like a kid or something.  
You'd think you'd never..." she realized, maybe this was the first time he had done this. Now she felt like the privileged one.  
He knew her pauses, too. He looked at her, and as their eyes locked, that secret, silent language they seemed to already be learning was telling her what she questioned.  
He had never had the opportunity growing up to pick his own tree, decorate it with handmade ornaments and make cookies with his family.  
These things were as foreign to him as the world at Mode had been to Betty when she first went to work there. She squeezed his hand, knowingly and smiled, supportively.  
Daniel looked down, feeling like a kid who was getting a Christmas present he only dared dream he would receive.  
This was why people got so excited, he finally realized after thirty-seven (in his mind, anyway) years of life.  
Christmas had been a time of booze and endless parties with people he didn't really care about that much up till now.  
This woman who now held his hand and shared her special, meaningful life with him, seemed to have the key to a very different and suddenly happy life Daniel had never even imagined.  
They found a tree, laughing and teasing each other's choices, "Daniel, that one looks like a Charlie Brown tree.  
It's so scrawny and pathetic. Look at it, it has next to no needlees on it's branches. It's ugly!"  
He looked at the tree, "I love it. It's beautiful to me.  
I know maybe we need a bigger one for your family, but I'm going to get this one for my place and try and show it some love, decorate it or something. Do you think they'd deliver it for me?"  
"To Manhattan?" she looked at him like he was crazy.  
"No, you're right. Probably not. It's small, I can drag it."  
She shook her head. "They will deliver to my house in Queens, though. Joey here has a truck. Just throw your little Charlie Brown tree on it with this tree we're getting and he probably won't even charge extra.  
Especially since it has next to no branches, it doesn't take up a lot of space."she teased.  
"Hey! Don't make fun of my first tree I picked out for myself, Betty. I didn't know you were so mean."  
She held her hand behind her and smiled wickedly, "It's all the influence of Mode, Daniel. I'm evil Betty, now, you know?  
You never know when I might stab you in the back!" she came up and took the snowball she had been hiding and smashed in his cheek, and down the back of his neck, as far as she could reach, standing on her toes.  
He made a face, and yelled out, "Betty! Oh, you are in trouble now, girl!"  
He chased her and made his own ball, smashing it into her neck, and down her chest.  
They ran through the tree lot, hiding from one another and lobbing their missiles through the air until he chased her, and they both collapsed, breathless onto a pile of snow.  
Daniel saw his opportunity. She looked adorable, her cheeks flush from the exertion and cold.  
He gently took off her glasses, and handed them to her as he looked into her eyes, and brushed a strand of hair from her face, "You really are amazing, Betty."  
He leaned over slowly, once again giving her time to object. She didn't. He felt her lips on his, soft and full.  
He loved Betty's lips from the first time he saw them. She had the kind of lips women paid thousands of dollars and endured pain to get.  
It was one of her best features. The way they felt on his was something he had never expected.  
Of all the women Daniel Meade had kissed over the years, who could have predicted that first day, with her literally slamming into his life into that glass door, with her ugly poncho, that this would be the one he enjoyed kissing the most!  
She allowed his eager tongue entry and they both felt the heat, in spite of lying in a heap of cold snow.  
He slid his hand around her back and pulled her closer as she responded warmly to his kiss and they seemed oblivious to the world around them.  
It was if they were in their own world. Like he had said that morning (it was this morning, he tried to remember, right?), it was Daniel and Betty, against the world.  
At Mode it had often felt that way. Now it was their little team, out in the real world, Betty's world. Betty's world that she never really showed him till now, but was proud of and happy to be a part of, mostly.  
But it had some danger, too. A group of young men, who seemed to have been drinking, had been watching Daniel and Betty's little snowball fight.  
They watched as they were kissing and started laughing. "Whoa, look at this guy! He thinks he's gonna score with the ugly little Mexican chick out here in the snow!"  
Daniel pulled away from Betty and helped her to her feet, then tried to help her back away from the group, not saying anything to antagonize them.  
He may have been from Manhattan, born with a silver spoon in his mouth, but he was a New Yorker, he wasn't stupid. You don't act brave when you're outnumbered three to one.  
Not that he was ever much of a fighter, anyway. Any fights he had ever been in, he usually got his ass kicked, unless Alex actually decided to help him out, which wasn't often.  
The owner of the tree lot had been watching the group of boys for a while now, fearful that they would steal something.  
He knew they were locals, who were out to prove how tough they were. They were young, only juniors and seniors in high school, and none of them had done anything too terrible, yet.  
He saw them approaching the couple he had seen who had bought two trees from him with a generous tip.  
The man had seemed wealthy and from the city, the young girl was a local, nice kid, he knew, he wanted to say Ignacio Suarez's kid? The younger, less attractive one, Betsy was it? He knew she had grown up here.  
They had always bought there trees from him. He had been worried when he heard they had money trouble that they wouldn't be getting one from him this year. Evidently the girl's boyfriend was also her family's benefactor, though.  
Daniel kept walking, this time, he led them quickly inside the resaurant, thinking the crowded place was safest. He was wrong. In fact, the boys had planned on going there all along.  
But their objective was not to find safety in numbers. It was to get their first taste of crime, as a test to see who had the biggest balls.  
"Perfect! Just where we wanted to go!" said one of the boys. "Yeah, thanks, mister GQ! We were headed here, anyways. You saved us the trouble of pounding you and your little uh...girlfriend first, before we came here to take care of business!  
Now we get two birds with a tone."  
Daniel looked at him, puzzled. "That's with one stone, you moron!" the oldest boy corrected his friend.  
"Hey, whatever, man! Let's get this show on the road. Where's the cash register in this dive? I got stuff to do. It's Christmas. My old lady should be high as a kite by now."  
Daniel had Betty safely behind him and he had kept quietly backing them away from the three boys. If he kept it up, he felt he could eventually work his way to the exit and they could call for the police.  
He heard the boys yelling at the owner to open the register and he saw a flash of black metal. "God, they actually have a gun!" he said, more to himself than to Betty, but her eyes widened with fear.  
She had grown up here, but she had never actually seen anyone with a gun before. Knives a few times, and plenty of fighting.  
They saw as the kindly restaurant owner's trembling hands gave the oldest boy the money from his register. Unfortunately, the owner's son, a tall, young man, decided his family's hard earned money was worth risking his life for.  
Betty yelled out, since she was the first to see him try and grab the gun away, "NO! Don't!"  
When Betty yelled, the shaking boy holding the gun turned in her direction. Without thinking, Daniel pushed her down, "Betty, get down!"  
Then he felt something hot and searing going into his chest. The force knocked him down to the ground.  
There was a huge commotion at the front of the store as the owner's son, did now grab the gun away from the shooter and the tree lot owner had already called the police. When he heard a shot, he and others ran inside the restaurant.  
Daniel blinked hard, noticing Betty crying over him, holding him in her arms. "Daniel!  
Why did you do that? You...God, you are so stupid sometimes! Why did you lunge in front of me like that? Look at what you did! You got shot. Dammit, Daniel!"  
He smiled, squeezing her hand, "Hey, I couldn't let anything happen to my beautiful girl. I love you, Betty. You know that, right?  
I wouldn't trade one second I've spent with you today, or in the four years since I've known you.  
You've made me so happy ever since you slammed into that door, you've shown me how great my life could be."  
Betty was crying and she felt just like she had when her mother died, like she was falling down into a huge, black hole.  
"Daniel, please hang on. I...I love you, too." she whispered, leaning close to him, "I always have." she kissed his cheek, then brushed it with the back of her hand.  
"I know." he said, smirking. "How could you resist the blue eyes? Mission accomplished, I guess. It only took me four tries, huh? You are seriously the best kisser, too, Betty." he touched her lips gently with his fingers. She grabbed his fingers, trying not to break down, to show him hope that she didn't feel, seeing his blood.  
"Daniel...I love you. Please...don't leave me."  
"I love you, too. Betty. Don't worry. Be happy." she gave him a scowl, "Daniel! Don't joke."  
He smiled, "I know, stupid song. But I mean, I want you to be happy. Always. No matter what. Okay? For me? Be happy like you always made me."  
The paramedics came and Betty wouldn't let go of Daniel's hand. As they loaded him into the back of the ambulance, she knew she couldn't leave him, so she blurted out, "I've got to go with him, he's my fiancee."  
Daniel smiled, as they put on the oxygen mask and did a thumbs up to the driver, so he let her stay. She called home, and as Justin answered, he screamed into her ear,  
"We just got the two trees, Aunt B.! The good one and the goofy little one. Daniel got those sent here awfully fast.  
Are you guys on your way home yet to help decorate it? What's with the Charlie Brown one? What are you planning on doing with that?"  
"Justin, stop talking and listen! Daniel's been shot. I'm in the ambulance with him now.  
I'm going to call his parents and let them know what's happened. Tell papi and your mom to meet us at the hospital as soon as you can!"  
Justin was silent for a minute, then quietly said, "Of course, AB. We'll meet you there right away. Good luck. I hope Daniel's okay."  
Betty paced as the doctor's worked on him and tried to revive him. The head surgeon came out and talked to Betty. "You were his fiancee?"  
She nodded, and felt a lump in her throat the size of a watermelon. Did he just say, 'were'?  
He put his hand on her shoulder. NO, she screamed inside her head, she went through this with her mami. Not with Daniel! She felt all her happiness from the day slipping away.  
All the hope she felt was through that door. She pulled away from his touch and ran into Daniel's room. She gasped, seeing him like this. Lifeless.  
Where were his beautiful blue eyes? She needed to see them again. Needed to hear him laugh with her, teasing her.  
She threw herself over his body, her own shaking with sobs. "No, Daniel...you can't leave me. Not you, too! You were the only one who loved me for myself. I need you. You're the only man I'll ever really love."  
After what seemed like a lifetime, she saw her family coming. They came in and stood around the bed for a minute, trying to comprehend what they were seeing. "Aunt Betty! Daniel...got shot trying to protect you?"  
She lifted her head up, shaking it and looking at Justin through her tear soaked eyes. Hilda and Ignacio came and hugged her tightly,and Justin heaped on. "It's going to be okay, mijah. He was a good man. He cared for you a great deal. He gave his life for you."  
Betty had never felt so much pain. Not since her mother died. She thought that had been the worst her life was ever going to get.  
She had been wrong. She felt hopeless and lost. Like her own heart had been stilled, just like Daniel's.  
His parents came in, looking worried and distraught. The two families comforted one another. Ignacio had never met Bradford Meade before.  
He knew what it was like to see a spouse die, but he couldn't imagine how terrible it must feel for this man to have already buried his first born son, and now to be seeing his only son, his boy dead in front of him.  
He was filled with compassion for the man. Clearly all the money in the world couldn't begin to help in this heart-wrenching situation.  
Bradford bit his lower lip, and turned to his wife, who was already doing what Betty had just done, throwing herself over Daniel. "My boys. Both gone! I can't believe it."  
Betty wanted to scream at Bradford Meade at first, to tell him how much pain he had caused his son.  
But seeing his face, the pain that was evident there and knowing it would only make things worse for Claire, she refrained from scolding Daniel's father.  
Instead, she went to them and told them, "Daniel was the sweetest, kindest, bravest man I've ever known.  
You should both be very proud to be his parents. He loved you both very much, too. He missed Alex so much.  
I'm...so sorry for your loss. I just want you to know, I'll mourn him right along with you.  
I love what a good man he was. He saw people for who they are. He saw their beauty and their value. I'll always love him."  
The two families stayed for almost an hour, consoling one another. Ignacio told them, "Please, come to our house and we'll sit and talk for a bit. I'll make us some coffee and you can try to eat something. We can all help you get through this.  
When I lost my Rosa, I finally realized how lucky I was to have known her. Your Daniel was the same. We were all blessed to have had him in our lives!"  
________________________________________  
Then put your little hand in mine...their ain't no hill or mountain we can't climb.

Chapter 14: The Sun Also Rises for Betty  
Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Ugly Betty!  
Betty heard the infernal radio alarm she forgot to turn off today, since it was a holiday. She came into her bedroom and turned it off, then saw a neatly folded, but slightly water spotted stack of three papers on the pillow. Actually, she could tell, the spots looked like tears.  
As she started to read them, she was shocked, disbelieving, and touched. She could barely believe what she was reading.  
This said that Daniel had felt like he was re-living the same day, this day, the day after Thanksgiving, 2006 over and over, even though he thought he lived in the year 2010? How crazy was that?  
She kept reading, hearing about what Daniel said had happened with their friendship during those four years, until he claimed she took a job in London, and he fell into despair, realizing he was in love with her.  
Did she read that correctly? Daniel Meade-in love with her? Was this some kind of crazy joke or the plot for a novel Daniel was writing?  
She read about his questionable behavior, peaking at her and groping her, then she kept reading, this time, it appeared there was a large section Daniel had written, talking about how great she was, how much she had meant to him, the little, everyday things she did that he loved about her.  
Then finally, the part that she could tell was the most spotted with water that she now assumed must have been her own tears, a part that she herself had written.  
It didn't make any sense, though. It said she had written it the night after Thanksgiving? That was tonight! It also said Daniel had died, saving her. What? That was crazy!  
She then went on to read her own writing, claiming her love for Daniel. Saying what a wonderful man he was and how she never realized how caring and kind he was.  
Feelings she hadn't really realized she had for him, at least, not that she was aware of, anyway. She could tell it was her own writing, though. This made no sense.  
She heard her shower go off and saw Daniel standing there, wrapped in a towel, looking particularly handsome with his bare chest still dripping slightly.  
Funny, he didn't look nearly as hung-over as she imagined he would have this morning when she and her papi and Hilda had poured him into her bed last night after bringing him home from the bar in Union Square. He definitely didn't look dead, either, she mused.  
She held up the papers, "Daniel, what IS this? Are you writing a story about us or something? Some futuristic fiction?"  
He smiled, and she tried to catch her breath, as he walked closer to her, leaning down and kissing her on the forehead, "No, silly. It really happened. Well, I guess. I mean, obviously I don't remember the part where you said I died! Intense!  
Maybe this is my version of re-incarnation or something. Funny, I'm not a Buddhist, though. But reports of my death are definitely exaggerated!" he laughed.  
God, she loved his laugh. He took her by surprise, and put his arm around her waist, getting her a little wet. Not that she really minded. "So…you love me, too, huh?  
I would have hoped that would have turned me into a prince by now, or at least made us both into frogs or something!  
No offense, Betty. I mean, being with you is the most important, but I do sort of miss 2010, too. Although, I'm not hating how I looked back, well now. I definitely aged in four years.  
It's kind of cool with all the take-out I've enjoyed over four years and I still look like this! Wow, that sounded really vain. That's not what I meant. I just mean, I look younger to myself, that's all."  
He kissed her cheek, but she pushed him away, "Daniel, you're all wet! What do you think you're doing? I don't know what you drank last night and what all this nonsense is about being from the future and dying and coming back to life, but I think somebody just had way too much to drink last night and got creative or something. You really need to put some clothes on!"  
He whispered, "Why don't you take some off, instead?"  
"Daniel! Knock it off! Stop being such a goof this morning. How are you so awake, anyway? I thought you were going to be dead to the world with how drunk you were last night!"  
He raised his eyebrows, "Dead, huh? No thanks, I think I've been there and done that, actually. I don't know. Maybe I'm just getting used to the hangover thing. Or maybe coming back to life has re-energized me.  
Actually, it could be that I woke up before the alarm this morning and went downstairs and made Hilda's miracle cure myself, tomato juice, an egg and bacon grease, and uh, tobasco sauce? Right? Tastes really disgusting, but hey, it works, so…"  
Betty rolled her eyes, waving the papers in front of him, "Daniel, you don't honestly believe all this? You think you're from the future? Okay, tell me what the lottery numbers are for today!"  
He shook his head, "Sorry. I should have played, I guess. But, that's okay. You won't need it, Betty. I'm guessing this must be even more involved than me getting a deathbed confession of love from you, if I'm still here. I guess I'm going to have to break out the big guns, if you'll excuse the pun, and get you a ring or something."  
"What? A ring? Daniel, you really are crazy, you know that, right?"  
He grinned, and pulled her close again looking down at her and stroking her cheek. "You know what, Betty? You have taught me to believe in myself.  
It might seem like an impossible task to get you to fall for me enough to marry me in one day, especially when you start out thinking you have the hots for stupid Grubstick, and don't ever believe me when I tell you he is a complete waste of your time and that you even have admitted that to me in my time, BUT, I believe I can do it.  
You have shown me that if you can go from a girl who looks like you do now, wearing your god-awful poncho, slamming into the door on your first day like you did and yet in four short years, turn into the beautiful, confident young woman that has stolen my heart and gotten everything she has always wanted in her career, well, then, I can get you to admit you love me and I guess maybe even somehow convince you to marry me all in one day!  
Hell, all I had to do yesterday is die for you to get you to admit you loved me. Did you read that, Betty?" he picked up the most recent page. "The last page of this, almost the whole thing is what YOU wrote last night about me.  
How much you had always loved me but were too afraid to admit it even to yourself. You know you wrote it. I mean, granted you thought I was dead, and would still be dead the next day, so you never thought I'd see it, but you've got to recognize your own writing."  
She didn't know what to say. He had a point. She knew it was definitely her writing. But she had no memory of any of the events or feelings she had read about. She shook her head, "I don't know, Daniel. I must have been drunk last night, too or something. I don't really remember drinking with you, but…"  
"Betty, maybe you remember this, then." He pulled her close to him and kissed her passionately. She pushed him away, "Daniel, please! Stop it! I think you need to put on some clothes and go home.  
I'm sorry you seem so confused, but as far as I last heard, you were all heart-broken about Sofia choosing Hunter over you and now all of a sudden you say you're in love with me and I'm going to marry you? I don't think you're going to make Sofia very jealous using me."  
"Betty, stop that, right now, will you? Stop putting yourself down all the time. I don't give a damn about Sofia. She's a backstabbing bitch. I've told you that over and over. It's in my notes, miss efficient. Those notes were your idea, by the way. They were supposed to convince you to at least 'humour me" about being from the future.  
What did watching me die put you in a bad mood all of a sudden? You always believe me, Betty. Or at least pretend to. What are you on your period or something? How can you be, when this is the same day?"  
She looked at him with a scowl, "Daniel! Stop being so stupid! That is none of your business and you really need to get dressed and go, now! I'm glad you're feeling better, but I need to go to the office, if you're not going and make sure that…"  
"I've already called in and taken care of the shoot for today."  
"What shoot?"  
"The one that killed me, protecting YOU! No, the baby Chutney shoot. Tim and Chloe are going to come here, I guess. I'll order a tree from that guy in Queens that your family likes. I'm not going there again, though. I don't feel like getting shot again, just in case I'm not a cat and don't have nine lives.  
Look, I'll go. I've got some stuff to practice anyway today. I spent the whole day with you yesterday, not that it made a difference, evidently. I guess I really do have to kill myself to get your attention, huh? I can't believe you don't even listen to your own words, Betty! You weren't drunk when you wrote that last night. You just actually thought I was gone and…"  
"What?" she realized he was angry with her for not believing what she had written, but how could she? It was nuts. She looked at him and saw something. Understanding? He was smiling, and he put his hands on her shoulders. "You and I are so similar, Betty.  
You know that, don't you? You're just as stubborn and pig-headed and BLIND as I was. You just haven't had as long as me to figure things out, that's all.  
You are acting like this because you're in denial about how you feel about me, as much as I was about you. Plus, to you, it's only when we first met, so it's understandable. It's just that…you're so much smarter than me.  
You shouldn't need nearly as much time to put two and two together and figure out we belong together. Do you know how many people at Mode, our families, practically everyone we know figured out we belonged together?  
They all see how right we are for each other, how we work together as a team, and how much we care about each other, way before either of us got a clue.  
Everyone around us could see we were in love except us. I let you go to London without me. I should have followed you.  
But before I can do that, I think right now, in this time, I need to get you to freely admit how much we belong together. Telling me when you think I'm a corpse and there's no risk that I'll be able to do anything about it as far as you know apparently isn't good enough for God or Buddha or Disney.  
However this works, I think we need to both commit to each other, thinking we are going to have the whole ride off into the sunset, happily ever after kind of ending before it is going to count.  
Then, who knows, maybe I'll just stay here, and live in this year with you. That's fine, with me; I could do without a lot of the stuff from the past four years. As long as I still get you, that's all that matters to me."  
"Daniel, are you done talking?"  
"Yes. But only if you stop trying to kick me out, Betty. I…"  
"I thought you said you had somewhere you didn't get to go to before because you wasted all day with me yesterday, which I don't remember, but whatever…" she sat on the bed, watching him turn and head back to the bathroom.  
"Okay, that's fine, Betty. I've got…well, however long it's going to take, I guess. I can see you're in a bitchy mood today. So, I'll just leave you to ponder. I'll see you again, same time tomorrow, same song.  
Just remember, you DO love me. You've just got to stop being so damn stubborn and admit it!" he kissed her again, and she started to give in to him, but pulled away.  
He looked hurt, "Fine, Betty. Have it your way." He got dressed and left. An hour later, Betty was in tears, reading the notes again, over and over.  
She heard a commotion downstairs, and she saw her family exclaiming over a tree from nice Mr. Salino's across from Poi Poi's Restaurant. She went into the kitchen and had some leftovers. Justin walked in, "Why did Daniel look so upset when he left, Betty? Is he still sad about that Sofia woman?"  
She shrugged, "I guess so. I don't pretend to know what goes on in Daniel's mind. I don't think I really know him that well personally. I'm just his assistant who gets him his coffee and bagel. I don't factor into his moods. I'm not that important to him."  
Justin scoffed, "Sure, Aunt Betty! Are you kidding me? You two are joined at the hip! When one of you gets hurt the other one wears a band aid! What's eating you? That was really nice of him to buy us a tree. I'm surprised he knew about Salino's, though.  
I wouldn't have thought it was his style to use a local vendor. How did he know about him, anyway? Did you tell him? Did he have you order it?"  
She shook her head, "No. He must have done it himself. I don't really know how he knew about Salino's." She shook her head, but then remembered reading about them going there yesterday. Justin shrugged, and went upstairs to find some ribbon for decorating the tree. He saw some papers on the floor inside his aunt's room.  
He went to pick them up and put them on her nightstand. But, he happened to read, "Daniel is dead and I won't ever get to tell him how much I loved him."  
What? He looked around and went to his room, taking the papers with him.  
Daniel was just getting ready for his lessons, when his phone rang, "Daniel Meade."  
"Hey, Daniel. You give up awful easy, don't you?"  
"Justin? What do you mean?"  
"Aunt Betty. She's scared. This is exactly what she did when Grandma Rosa died. She shut down. She lost you. She doesn't want to feel that pain again. She's afraid, so she's shutting you out so she doesn't have to admit how much she is hurting."  
"Wait, Justin. You believe me?"  
"Why not! Listen, I know my Aunt B and she's scared of feeling that loss again. But, come on. I'm just a kid and even I can tell you two love each other. You're all she talks about and I've seen how you look at her, too. You guys so belong together. You're like Fred and Ginger."  
"What did you say?"  
"I said you're like Fred and Ginger, you know, Astaire and Rodgers?"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know who they are, Justin. Listen, thanks for the pep talk, okay? I didn't get one from Betty today. I needed it. You're alright, kid! Can't wait to have you come work for Mode!"  
"Awesome, Daniel! Good luck on getting AB to stop being so stubborn, though."  
"That's okay, Justin. I'm pretty stubborn and persistent, too. Your Aunt Betty's not getting rid of me that easily. I'm not dead, and I'm not giving up."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Chapter 15 Rich, PoorPeople are people  
________________________________________  
Chapter 15: Rich or Poor...  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel left Betty's house in Queens, and began to run his 'errands', one of which, he finally decided to add to his own personal list included a visit back to the tree lot where he and Betty had been having fun in the snow at the previous day.  
The man was pleasant, but of course, showed no sign of recognizing Daniel. He did know the Ignacio Suarez, however, and happily sent the tree to their house with his son on the truck they used for local deliveries.  
He and Daniel talked about the Suarez family for quite some time, as well as many other things. It seemed Mr. Salino was quite the talker, and loved to tell about his own family, as well as other locals.  
Just before Daniel started to leave, he said, "Hey, Mr. Salino, do you know those kids over there?" seeing the three young boys who had attempted to rob the restaurant. Daniel tried to stay calm and tell himself, he had to try and help these boys instead of doing what he wanted to do and get as far away as he could. Funny, they didn't seem as scary looking right now, though. They just looked like three young boys, with their own problems.  
The man was rubbing his hands over the trash can fire he had going to keep him warm. He glanced over, "Yeah, the older one is Tony Mansatta, he's been in and out of juvvie all year, since his old man got in some trouble, his poor ma can't keep up with him.  
The middle one, Freddie, his father got killed in Afganastan three months ago, and he and his little brother, Alex over there are really strugglin right now dealin with tryin to provide for their ma and the younger two kids she's got at home.  
She tries to help them, but she works all day and is just so tired at night. They're basically good kids, they just need some reason to stay on track. They're all going through a tough time right now."  
Daniel looked down at his expensive winter coat, "Hey, what size does your son, Joey wear, Mr. Salino?"  
"He's about the same size as you, I guess. Not sure, I'm not into fashion, like you, there, son." he laughed at the shirt of Santos' that Daniel had on under his coat.  
"Do you think he would have an occasion to wear this? Does he have an old coat he doesn't wear anymore I could trade for this?"  
The older man saw where he was going with this and disappeared into the trailer, returning with a blue puffy jacket, somewhat similar to Betty's in color, but a shorter, men's version.  
Daniel shook his head laughing, "Perfect! Hey, thanks, Mr. Salino. It was nice talking to you. You know all the good places around here, right?"  
"I lived here my whole life. I know everything around here, Daniel."  
"I'm looking for a good place to throw a party. It's kind of a surprise party for Betty. But, it would have to look like it was some kind of local charity or something. Do you know of anything that's going on today around here? Maybe something where they had music?"  
The man rubbed his chin a bit, thinking, then suggested, "I know there's a big ta-do tonight at the high school, to raise money for military families. There is sure to be music there. You might want to ask Tony about it. He's the one who's idea it was."  
"Thanks. I will. Uh, do me a favor, though, and introduce me to them, since they don't know me and I'm obviously not from around here, so I wouldn't want to..."  
"Right. They're just kids to me, but you look like an easy mark, out of Madison Avenue, wandering around Queens, without a local escort. I get it. Good thinking, son."  
"How did you know I was from Madison Avenue?"  
He grabbed Daniel's hands,"For one thing, we don't have too many guys around here that gets manicures. Although, I've had a few, only cause my daughter's studying to get her beauty license and she likes to practice on me sometimes. Feels pretty good, I got to admit!" he showed Daniel his hands and laughed.  
He motioned the boys over "Hey, Tony, Freddie, Alex, guys, get over here. Their's somebody I want you to meet." The boys came over and Daniel tried to fight his instincts which were telling him to run, remembering how threatened he had felt at the hands of these young men the night before.  
He argued with himself and took a deep breath, sticking out his hand, "Hey, guys. Nice to meet you. I"m a friend of the Suarez's, down on Roosevelt, in Jackson Heights." The older boy, Tony shook Daniel's hand.  
"Hey! Yeah, that Hilda is something, huh?"  
"Yeah. She's really pretty. I actually work with her sister, Betty in Manhattan. So, listen, Mr. Salino said you were trying to do a benefit for military families at the high school, is that right?"  
"Yep. We all know somebody who was sent there. It just seems like everybody's all moved on about it now. Like there ain't no war no more.  
Our dad just died in Afghanistan and some of the stupid idiots at school are all like, oh, hey, I didn't even know people were still fighting! I thought we were ending the war. It pisses me off. People are so stupid. We just need a little cash to get this thing rolling.  
I know things are tight, but nobody even wants to listen when you ask them for money for anything. It makes me just want to take it, sometimes."  
Daniel nodded his head in understanding. "Yeah. I know what it's like to lose a family member. My brother's name was Alex, too. He uh...died in an accident. It really tore me up for a long time. I was always trying to measure up to him to my dad.  
Listen, guys, I was talking to Mr. Salino about what great guys you were, but how you just needed a little help right now. You know, I might have some contacts that could get you some actual celebrities to show up to your benefit. First, I've got a check here for five thousand dollars that should put your benefit on the map a little.  
See what you can do with that, make up flyers, and put out the word on local radio stations, whatever to get some butts in the seats. You got a cell number I can call once I check with my contacts to see who I can maybe line up to come perform?"  
The boys all looked excited, and their eyes lit up in disbelief at the check he handed them. They gave him a cell number. He looked at them, feeling concern for their welfare, "Guys, listen, I know you don't know me from Adam and I didn't grow up here, so I'm not going to pretend like I know what you're going through, but you see that restaurant over there?"  
"Yeah, Poi Poi's. They're really getting lots of business."  
"Yeah, they are now. But they started out small, just like you guys. You have to believe, somebody probably helped them, just like I want to help you, or maybe it was just their own family and they helped each other.  
Point is, they're still people, just like you three. Their son is not that much older than you, Tony. Everybody's just trying to make it in their own way. I'm not from Queens, but my girlfriend is, so if I love her, I've got to learn to love where she came from.  
Being from Manhattan, I might look at you guys and be intimidated, especially if you were hanging out together and decided to act like tough guys.  
But, now that I know you all better, and know you're really nice guys, trying to get this benefit going, I know you really don't want to get into trouble or hurt anybody. You're just trying to get people to listen to you, right?"  
Daniel was trying not to let them see how much he was sweating, remembering vividly that Freddie, the older of the two brothers, was actually the boy who shot him, and surely was carrying the same gun on him right now.  
Mr. Salino had been watching Daniel talk to the boys and he walked over, "Say, Freddy, how's your mom doing these days?"  
"She got hurt on the job, Mr. Salino. She is a good seamstress, but she can't get no work. There ain't no way she can find anything soon enough for the rent this month, neither."  
Mr. Salino looked at Daniel, with his eyebrows raised. Finally, Daniel caught on, "Oh, yeah, uh, here, Freddy: here's my card. Have your mom call me. We're going to need lots of help at Mode and we can defintely use a good seamstress.  
Tell her to ask for Christina McKinney, and tell her when she talks to her that I said she needed to hire her. I'll tell Christina to be waiting to here from your mom. What's her name?"  
"Tina Maldara."  
Mr. Salino had seen the gun flashing in Freddy's waistband. He walked over to him, "Freddy! What the hell are you doing with that?  
Your old man would not be happy if he knew you were flashing that thing around! Where did you get it?"  
"It was his. They sent it home with his stuff." he looked like he was going to tear up. Daniel breathed a sigh of relief as he watched Freddy hand the gun gingerly over to the older man, who hugged him, patting him on the back.  
"You know, your dad needed this for protection over there, son, but here, it's just a magnet for trouble. Somebody could get hurt, or you could get into big trouble, carrying that thing around. Let me take it and put it up somewhere safe, okay?  
I could maybe take it to the pawn shop and get you something for it. I know this is a tough time for you and Alex. But, you two come talk to me if you got troubles, you hear?"  
Daniel got a bright idea, "Hey, I don't know about you guys, but that smell is calling to me. Is anybody hungry? Let's all get something to eat, my treat! The owners are really nice people, you'll like them once you get to know them."  
They nodded and went across the street to eat something, while Mr. Salino told his employee he was taking a lunch break.  
Back at Betty's house, Justin walked in on his aunt, alternating between pacing and hugging her pillow. Justin stood at her doorway, and watched for a moment, before saying,  
"Knock, knock. What 's up, AB? You barely nodded while we put up that great tree Daniel had sent over from Mr. Salino's. You got something on your mind?"  
He came and sat down on her bed, next to her. "Yes. This!" she shook the papers at Justin to read. He shook his head.  
"Yeah, I know. I saw it on your floor earlier. I've already read it, AB. The question is, what are YOU going to do about it? You know he really does love you, right?"  
"Daniel? Daniel Meade."  
"The same."  
She rolled her eyes, "NO. No he doesn't. He just thinks he does for some weird reason, Justin. He's still drunk or he thinks for some even wierder reason it's going to make Sofia jealous or something. Guys like Daniel just do NOT fall in love with girls like...ME!"  
"Why not?" She looked at him. Justin was young, but he was by no means stupid, or even all that naive for his age; in fact, he was quite sage. Sometimes, Betty worried she and Hilda should have sheltered him more.  
"Justin! Come on. Look at me!"  
"So?" he looked at her.  
"Well. You've SEEN Daniel, right? Does he really look like the kind of guy that would be interested in me?"  
"No."  
"Right." She had expected an argument from Justin.  
"Wait, what? You're agreeing with me?"  
"Well, not just to look at you, now, AB, but the thing is, Daniel says he knows you three or four years from now, when you get off those hideous braces, and have a great smile.  
Plus, even I admit, looks aren't everything. You're a catch, Aunt B, even if you don't know it yet. You're going places, with your brains and your personality, the looks will catch up to the rest of you, believe me. It's more about attitude than anything, anyway. Madonna says you've got to flaunt it even before you THINK you've got it.  
In the meantime, I've got a Christmas present from me and mom, that will help you with some things right now, actually. Come on! MOM! I've got her!" he pulled on Betty's arm, leading her down stairs.  
"Justin! Please don't yell in my ear. What is going on?" She saw her sister, holding a flat iron and grinning. "Finally! Let's get to work, Justin. Operation Pretty Woman is now in effect!" She slapped Justin's hand.  
Betty rolled her eyes, "You two are as bad as Daniel. He's always wanting me to high five him all the time, too!"  
Hilda smiled, "When we're done with you, mama, he'll definitely be wanting to do more than give you high fives, believe me!"  
"Hilda! Justin's right here."  
Justin raised his eyebrows, "What? This was my idea!" Betty looked at her sister, as she sat Betty down hard and started fussing with her hair.  
"You're in on this, too? Hilda, you can't seriously believe Daniel's crazy story about being sent back here from the future?"  
She shrugged, "Not really. But what matters, is that Daniel believes it. He also really does care about you, mami. That much, I definitely can see. Nobody looks at a girl the way I've seen that man look at you, especially lately unless he loves her. You're hot, Betty. You've just got to stop hiding what you got."  
Justin brought out a present. "This one, you get to open early, AB. It's from all of us."  
"Papi! Not you, too!"  
Ignacio shook his head, "I went in on it. I think you're already beautiful, mijah. But, there's no harm in getting yourself dolled up once in a while, I suppose."  
Daniel was pacing, looking over his own notes, but thinking he should go back over to Betty's in case she had shredded his 'blog' out of anger or something. He was almost angry with her right now.  
But, he told himself she was entitled to having off days where she lost her faith in him. He had a second scotch, thinking if he was going to be waking up with his customary hangover, he should at least get to enjoy some of the 'getting drunk' part of the process.  
His buzzer went off and he went to the door, his eyes going wide, "Betty?"  
"Daniel. Are you going to invite me in?"  
He was looking her up and down. "Okay. Uh...sure. Come in. Do you...want a drink?"  
"Sounds good, thanks. Do you have any wine?"  
"No. Sorry. But, I might have a bottle of champagne. Is that okay?"  
"Perfect."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 16: Chapter 16 Author's Note  
________________________________________  
Author's Note  
Just to let you know, I won't be posting for a while. Co-incidentally, the day after I wrote that scene where Betty thinks she has 'lost the only man she ever loved', I really did lose mine. My ex-husband, John, died only 53 Saturday. No wonder I cried writing that scene. I must have been having a premonition. Only in RL, unfortunately, my guy didn't miraculously re-appear, safe and sound the next day.  
My daughter and I had to go see him in the morgue at the hospital, literally cold. He still looked like himself more than we feared, but it was still so hard. He and I met when I was 'just seventeen', and he has been the one man in my life. This hurts more than losing my mom.  
Anyway, sorry, but Daniel & Betty will have to wait until I heal a bit. I'm sure I'll still be reading other stories, and maybe even reviewing here and there to help take my mind off things. Thanks so much for all your kind words and reviews. They made me smile. I'll be back.  
Lauralee (aka Betty the Bonita)  
________________________________________  
Chapter 17: Chapter 17 For All the Wrong Reasons  
________________________________________  
Chapter 17: For All the Wrong Reasons  
Disclaimer: I do not own Ugly Betty!  
Daniel smiled, noticing that Betty appeared very nervous, flipping her hair back and adjusting her glasses. He suddenly realized she wasn't wearing her usual red frames, but new, stylish-looking ones that were black on the sides and clear in the front.  
"Are those new glasses, Betty? I like them."  
"Oh, yeah. They were a present from my family." She pushed them up again.  
"That's nice of them. They're really flattering. They make your eyes more noticeable. You look…uh, different besides that, though. Did you fix your hair different, too?"  
She blushed, and twirled a piece of her long, black locks in front of her, "Yeah, I was Hilda's guinea pig. She brushed my bangs to the side and smoothed my hair."  
"It looks great. You…look really pretty, Betty. Is that outfit new, too?"  
She nodded, obviously somewhat embarrassed at the much more revealing neckline than she normally wore (did Betty EVER show cleavage before, Daniel wondered?)  
Now that he had seen how curvy she was in the shower, he had to admit, he was glad to see her finally wearing something that flattered and showed off her great body.  
He tried to stop looking her up and down, but he was curious about her reasons for showing up at his loft tonight. He couldn't help but wonder if she really believed his 'story' and was thinking he could get back to his 'own time' if she, for lack of a better phrase, put out.  
He un-popped the cork on the champagne and handed her a glass, then raised his own glass. "To…um…us?"  
"To us!" she raised her glass, then closed her eyes and gulped it down quickly. Daniel took her glass, placing it on the counter, and stepped in her space, brushing back her hair and cradling her face in his large hands, "Betty, why are you here?"  
"Do you want me to leave?" she sounded hurt.  
"No, of course not. I'm glad you came, but…well, are you here because…well, it depends on WHY you're here I guess.  
Do you think you need to stay with me all night to bring me back, is that it? Are you just being my friend, again, my good assistant, trying to 'fix things' for me?  
Because if that's all this is, then I don't think that's going to do it. I mean, I appreciate it, but I just don't think if you actually admitting you…loved me, even if it was sort of a 'deathbed' confession, if that didn't bring me back, then sex, without love is probably not going to do it, either. IF that's what you had in mind." He smiled at her gently, trying to look into her eyes.  
She blushed, suddenly finding her feet very interesting, "I...well. Maybe I was worried about you. I re-read that letter about four times. Daniel, I wrote those things about you.  
I know maybe I don't realize it right now, but when I started thinking about what I would feel like if I lost you, I don't know. I did feel…well, empty. So, maybe it wouldn't be um…you know, without love. I don't really know. I am still having such a hard time believing you honestly feel that way about someone like me."  
He looked frustrated, "Again with the models? Betty, I understand that the Daniel you know right now is like that, shallow and self-absorbed, and only into the superficial, but you've taught me what's really important, and that's what is on the inside.  
You've changed me, honey. I mean, yes, you ARE more beautiful than you were on the outside too; I'm not going to lie about that. I've looked at your face so many times over the years, and I think I know every curve of it." He brushed the back of his hand against her cheek.  
"I do love the way you look, too, now, but it's your soul I fell in love with, the way you have always been there for me, and cared about me.  
I want to do that for you, too. I want to always be there for you and take care of you, if you'll let me." He stepped even closer and held her shoulders, then tilted her chin up towards him.  
"I'll let you." She put her hand over his.  
"Are you…sure about this?" he ran his hand down the length of her arm.  
She nodded, smiling sincerely, if somewhat hesitantly. "I am."  
He chuckled, "So, I guess that would make this your first official booty call?"  
She smiled shyly, "I guess so. I have to admit, I'm not very good at this, though." She grabbed one of his hands and intertwined her fingers through his.  
Daniel leaned down and kissed her, gently. "That's okay. None of that matters, if you really WANT to be with me, Betty. I just don't want this to be you, being my friend, trying to help, that's all, because…"  
She took his face in her hands, pulling him down towards her, "Daniel, I told you, I want to be here. This isn't some kind of pity mission, I promise you. I wouldn't do that. I wouldn't sleep with someone to fix their problems. I care about you.  
I think maybe I do love you, if I'm being completely honest with myself. I just never let myself think along those lines because you were my boss, my very good looking, unavailable, player boss, you know?"  
He nodded, "I guess so. Sure, I get it. I never looked at you-that way, at first, either. First of all, I always figured you were too good a person to even think of me as anything but a selfish, womanizing, lazy, spoiled, rich guy, who was given his job on a silver platter and never had to work to get anything like you did."  
She smiled, "That sounds about right."  
Daniel rolled his eyes, "Thanks."  
"Hey, you said it, not me."  
"Still. You COULD have interrupted me with something nice, something positive. Where's my pep talk? I do have some good qualities, don't I?" he gave her his 'puppy dog eyes'.  
"Such as?" She smiled up at him.  
He stepped forward, and scooped her up, "Ha, very funny, Miss Suarez. Well, I've been told I'm not too bad in bed, for one thing."  
He carried her into the bedroom and laid her down, then sat next to her, kissing her neck, and working his way down to push aside the shoulder of her dress, and drop a tender kiss on top of her shoulder.  
Betty still seemed somewhat apprehensive at first. But something changed in her attitude once they began kissing. While at first, she had been timid, and shy, as Daniel deepened their kisses, she not only responded enthusiastically, but began kissing his face, and chest, and running her hands through his hair, passionately.  
In turn, as he felt Betty's desires for him come alive, Daniel,too, got more aggressive and unzipped her dress, pulling it down and running his hands down her curves, kissing her furiously, all over her body.  
Soon, they were both in the heat of the moment, first against the wall, then, rolling on the bed, and finally, ending up on the floor. As they finished, Betty took a deep breath and ran her hand across her brow, "Wow!"  
"I'll second that." Daniel blew out a breath, wiping his own sweaty brow.  
"Is it always that intense?" She didn't seem jealous, just curious, so Daniel answered her honestly.  
"Not really. I mean I've had really good sex before with women I didn't even know at all. But that was like off the charts.  
Being with you was like amazing, especially when I've done nothing but think about you all this time since you left, and dream about you, not to mention all the times during the four years we worked together that you were off limits.  
I suppose that just made you all the more desirable, you know, forbidden fruit, and all?" he grinned.  
She nodded, "Do you want some water? I'm dying of thirst."  
"I got it. You're my guest. Just stay right there. I don't want you to move." He dropped a kiss on her forehead, pulling her up to the bed, and sitting her down, after one more kiss.  
She covered herself with the comforter, sighing as Daniel went to get them some water.  
She glanced at the clock on his night stand, as he handed her a glass. "Filtered okay?"  
She nodded, "Fine, thanks. Is that time right on your clock?"  
He took a quick look, then drank a big gulp, "Yeah, I think so, why? Are you afraid you'll turn into a pumpkin or something?" The clock read twelve twenty-three. Then he looked at her face; she seemed embarrassed again.  
"Betty, wait. Were you like, waiting till midnight, or something? Did you think I would disappear and go back to 2010?"  
She started gathering her clothes, acting nervous and guilty. He seemed deflated, as he sat on the end of the bed, watching her get dressed.  
"You did, didn't you? Is that the only reason you slept with me? This was all just a little experiment, wasn't it?  
God, Betty! I can't believe you! You of all people were just sleeping with me to get rid of me, weren't you? You don't really love me.  
Well, you do, but you don't know you do, yet. Damn it! You know something, Betty, I thought I was the one who only went after unavailable women, but you're just as bad as I am. NO, you're even worse!  
You pick that stupid Walter, god knows why, but you're like so out of his league, it's no wonder he cheated on you. He knew you two weren't going to last.  
Then, Henry, who comes off as mister charming; sweet little accountant, your dream guy. But turns out he's got some girl pregnant and he gets you all mixed up in it, till you're a basket case. The guy breaks your heart over and over and you just keep giving it to him to stomp on!  
Then that stupid Jesse and Matt! God, you ARE worse than I am at picking people you think are so good for you, but really, you're just as scared as me to put your heart out there, and maybe let it get stomped on, but with someone who actually loves you back."  
"Henry loved me. I mean, loves me. He's just…"  
"Unavailable. Like you think I am. That's the only reason for this little visit, wasn't it? To get rid of me. Do you really think so little of yourself that you honestly believe I could never love you, Betty?  
I mean, I know it took me all this time to realize I had feelings for you, granted. But over the past several days or nights or whatever since I've been waking up in your bed I feel like I have to keep convincing you over and over that my feelings are real.  
And now, just when I think I'm making some headway, I realize you only came over here because you, I don't know, felt sorry for me or something I guess."  
"No. But…you knew I was thinking midnight would be the time you or I sort of vanished or something."  
"Maybe I wanted to see if you'd stay, anyway. I should have known better. You know, I thought you were different than the other women, Betty.  
A lot of them slept with me because I was rich, or thought I could satisfy them in bed or thought I was good-looking, or some combination of the above.  
But nobody ever seemed to really get me for myself and just love me. I THOUGHT you were the exception. I thought you really loved me. Guess I was wrong again. You were just doing your job, being a good assistant."  
"Daniel. I'm sorry you think that. It's not really true, though. I mean, yes, I did hope I could help. But that's not all."  
"I think you'd better leave, Betty."  
She had gotten dressed, but sat on the edge of the bed, next to him, and placed her hand on his, "Daniel. I'm…"  
He moved his hand away, "It's okay, Betty. I get it. I know this is a lot for you to take in on one day. But, unfortunately, that's all I've got to try and erase your crappy opinion of me."  
"Daniel, I…I don't know what to say. I am sorry. I do care about you. I just don't really know you as well as you seem to know me, I guess."  
"Of course. You couldn't, could you? I know it took a lot for you to come over here, Betty. You're very sweet. But…I think I need to be alone. I have some things to think about.  
Thanks for trying to help. But let's face it. Right now, I still don't deserve you. You keep lowering your standards, like you do for all the guys you've seen, or are going to see…whatever, you know what I mean."  
"I think so. Matt Hartley is the one that I dated before I left for London, right?"  
"Yeah. He left to go to Africa after you inspired him to be a do-gooder. If that's what it takes…I could do that, too, Betty. I mean, God knows I'm not good enough for you right now. I guess that's how Matt felt.  
But I am trying and I'm willing to change, to try and be worthy of you." He looked down; putting his hands in the pockets of the jeans he had thrown on.  
She hugged him, putting her arms around his back. "Daniel. Please, don't say that. Of course you're good enough. That's not the problem."  
He patted her shoulder, and kissed her forehead. "You'd better go now, Betty, before I forget myself and take advantage of you again. I'll have my town car take you back to Queens. I don't want you riding the subway at night."  
She handed him the 'letter'. "Here, you can add what happened tonight, I guess. But, I really don't want you to feel like I came out of pity, Daniel."  
"I know, Betty. Friendship." He said it like a four-letter word. He kissed her hand. "Hey, regardless. It meant a lot to me. I…do love you. Believe it or not."  
"I love you, too, Daniel." She hugged him again and left.  
After he walked her to the door, Daniel leaned against it, and drew a deep breath. As soon as she left, he said to himself, "I'm just going to have to make sure, however long it takes for me to earn it, that the next time we make love, your heart is really in it."  
Daniel looked over at the blue, puffy coat he had traded with Mr. Salino for his own. He sat down, finishing the champagne and started writing some ideas for his own 'internal make-over'.  
If Betty was willing to have her sister and nephew help make her over for him, he was more than willing to do the same for her.  
Daniel realized the task of making over his heart and soul were not going to be as easy or quick as Betty's physical transformations had been, though.  
"However long it takes." He mumbled, as he drifted off to sleep on his bed, alone, clutching the pillow Betty had used briefly.  
I got flowers in the spring I got you to wear my ring  
And when I'm sad, you're a clown…  
Betty came in, as Daniel turned off the radio. In spite of the usual pain, he almost bounded out of bed, and grabbed his clothes off the chair. "I see your dad hasn't washed this stuff. I have a lot of things to get done today. I'll call you later, okay?"  
He kissed her on the cheek, and ran into the bathroom to get dressed, then hugged her warmly as he left. "It's good to see you, again. I had a really great time last night, honey. I'll talk to you later."  
Betty stared after him, dumbfounded.  
________________________________________  
Chapter 18: Chapter 18 The Light At the End of the  
________________________________________  
Chapter 18: The Light at the End of the Bar  
Disclaimer: I don't own Ugly Betty or "Groundhog Day". This is purely a work of fiction, for entertainment purposes only.  
Daniel had his puffy blue coat on, and was walking down the streets in Queens. As he passed, he stopped, and walked back and entered an alley, where a bum that he never noticed before was lying there, huddled against a wall. He went to help him.  
"Hey, mister. Come on, let's get you somewhere warm."  
The old bum turned to look at Daniel, then closed his eyes.  
He helped the old man to his feet, "There you go."  
Daniel practically carried him out of the alley.  
He helped him to the nearest hospital. After almost an hour of Daniel pacing back and forth, waiting, a nurse appeared, "You the one brought in the old man?"  
"Yeah. How is he?"  
"He passed away just now."  
Daniel paused for a long moment, "What'd he die of?"  
The nurse shrugged, "He was just old. It was his time."  
Daniel walked past her, "I want to see his chart. Excuse me."  
The nurse ran after him, "Sir, you can't —Look! Some people just die!"  
"Not on my watch."  
The rest of the day, Daniel went through the motions of trying to help whoever he saw in Betty's neighborhood the rest of that day, a little girl, not looking when she crossed the street, catching a boy who almost fell out of the tree.  
He wandered in the restaurant where he and Betty had been and heard a commotion from a man choking, so he went over and tried to give him the Heimlich maneuver, but couldn't remember it, and neither could anyone there, it seemed, so the man choked to death, and all he could do was watch helplessly.  
Daniel walked aimlessly, and finally caught a cab back to his loft, putting his head in his hands, and trying to understand what the lesson was supposed to be for him to learn in his crazy situation.  
The phone rang. He answered, somewhat dully and depressed, "Hello, Betty. How has your day been going? Better than mine, I hope."  
Betty sighed, "I guess. I got called in to the office. Your father said he couldn't reach you on your cell either and Tim and Chloe were in town with Baby Chutney.  
Wilhelmina had car trouble and couldn't even greet them at the airport. Sofia tried to help me think of a garden of Eden type photo shoot, and that crazy stylist was trying to kill the poor baby, so he and I had words. It was a total disaster, Daniel! Where were you all day?  
I didn't want to burden you with this because I knew you were upset because of Sofia, but my family got swindled out of a lot of money we didn't really have trying to get a lawyer so my papi could stay here in the country and well…we didn't have money for a Christmas tree, which we usually get every year the day after Thanksgiving.  
It's sort of our tradition. So, poor Justin was really upset and he took off, trying to sing and dance downtown to earn money. We were so worried about him. It's just been a really crummy day. I missed you. Were you just too hung over to answer your phone today or what?"  
Daniel realized how his presence in Betty's life this day had actually made a difference to her and her family. He saw that his little influences and actions had been a positive factor in helping her, and with him not there, it had impacted her whole family negatively.  
He felt guilty that this day had gone so poorly for Betty and the rest of the Suarez family, so he vowed to never let this particular scenario happen again, "Betty, I'm sorry. I promise I'll be there for you tomorrow and make sure this day never repeats itself. Well, at least not for you this way."  
They talked on the phone for quite some time, and he fell asleep on the couch, reading some of the books on philosophy and dreams he had checked out of the Queen's library.  
Repeating the same day over and over will drive a man to contemplate the meaning of his existence, Daniel thought to himself. Especially when your 'girlfriend?' says you died and now you're alive (hopefully!).  
He had never been one for thinking deep thoughts, but this…his current situation as he kept calling it, made him wonder about those life questions he had always brushed aside.  
He found himself actually reading at least some of what he had checked out; Plato, Socrates, Freud (at least that had to do with sex), Jung, as well as books about dreams and reality. He found himself wishing that movie with Leo DiCaprio was out yet…what was it called, oh yeah, Inception. At least that had cool special effects!  
The next day, when Daniel woke up in Betty's bed, the first thing he did was deal with her family. He ordered their Christmas tree, called Tim and Chloe personally and suggested they come to the Suarez home for their shoot, and he set it up. He also called Sofia and told her off, which felt pretty good, he had to admit.  
Then, after dressing in his outfit of Santos' leftover clothes, plus his now familiar blue jacket, mixed himself a batch of Hilda's cure to go, and headed off to Queens.  
After searching the alley, Daniel found the bum, and helped him to a nearby restaurant, propping up the old man at a table, trying to feed him hot soup.  
He stayed with the old man all day, watching him carefully, talking to him about his 'wasted life' of alcohol and how he missed the family he once had. It was heartbreaking. Daniel tried to comfort the man and just listen to him. But later that night, he found himself, trying to give the man CPR, just as he remembered doing for his father, again to no avail.  
At the hospital he frantically looked over X-rays, flipping through medical journals.  
He shook the man on the table at the hospital morgue. "Come on. Hang on,there. Breathe, dammit!"  
Finally, he stopped. The body lie there, unmoving. Daniel stepped back, breathing heavily.  
Daniel tried to contemplate the fact that his presence seemed to make a difference in only some cases. He is able to help Betty and her family, but the poor old man seems to be destined to die that night, no matter what.  
He wandered into a bar with a fairly rough looking crowd, including one person Daniel recognizes, Bobby Talercio. Daniel hears the balls as the cue ball breaks the rack.  
This is something he can actually already do fairly well, thanks to hanging out in Becks' family billiard room for night after night, trying to improve his game in order to impress women (although he hadn't been good enough to impress Sofia, he remembered).  
Daniel walked around the table, cue in hand, sinking ball after ball, while several admiring women and men look on.  
Bobby said to a friend of his, "Who is this guy?"  
His friend shrugged, "I don't know. Hey, buddy—"  
(Daniel doesn't stop, but keeps shooting)  
"Who are you, anyway? You aren't from around here, I know!"  
Daniel shoots, and sinks a tough one.  
"You don't know me? I've been playing here every night for two weeks."  
Bobby comes up to him, "Oh, yeah? So how come I've never seen you before?"  
"I don't know. I've seen you. I've also been enjoying Hilda Suarez's delightful hang over remedy at her breakfast table for the past few weeks."  
"Hilda! Oh, really? So what's your name, mister? You going out with Hilda Suarez now? I heard she was back with her old man, Santos, Justin's dad. When did you two hook up?"  
He was clearly jealous, Daniel thought, smiling to himself, although he was trying to act nonchalant.  
"Actually, I'm in love with her sister, Betty. I did see Santos there, but…I think he won't always be around for Hilda. In fact, she still speaks quite highly of a guy named Bobby. Bobby Talercio. Is that you?"  
Bobby's eyes widened, "Hilda? Remembers me? Really?"  
Daniel grinned, noticing how high Bobby's voice got. A far cry from the 'tough guy' façade he had only moments earlier as he seemed to be defending his 'turf'.  
"Yeah. You should call her."  
"I will. Thanks! Say, what's your name? Did you say you're in love with Betty? Betty Suarez? Little chipmunk?" he laughed, then saw Daniel's face and shook his head, "Sorry. She always used to get in the way when I was trying to date Hilda in high school, that's all."  
"And that's why you call her chipmunk? The name's Daniel, by the way." Daniel appeared puzzled, as he stuck out his hand.  
"No, it's because of her cute little chubby cheeks, like a chipmunk? Get it?"  
Daniel nodded, and shrugged as Bobby patted him on the back and led him towards the bar.  
"Yeah. Okay. Well, she's grown up now." said Daniel as he ordered them both beers.  
As Bobby took a drink, he seemed to be sizing Daniel up, but unsure what to think, looking at his clothes, yet still sensing something about him that didn't quite fit in with his surroundings.  
"So, where are you from, Daniel was it? You don't SOUND like you're from Queens."  
"Manhattan, actually. But, this is Betty's neighborhood, so I'm trying to get to know her by meeting the people she knows. I figure maybe I can get inside her head better this way.  
I'm trying to make myself into a 'better man' for her, so I can get up the nerve to propose in some romantic way that will totally sweep her off her feet. A kind of offer she can't refuse type thing, you know?  
The problem is, I've got sort of a deadline. I've got to find a way to make her see in one day how much I have been changing. How I'm worthy of her and show her that deep down, she loves me, too. Not easy, let me tell you!"  
Bobby looked amused, but curious, "Betty? Wow! I haven't seen her in a while. I guess she really has grown up, to have you so worked up. Maybe I went after the wrong sister!" he grinned.  
Daniel looked at him, narrowing his eyes, "Okay, maybe I can't take you, but I've got friends. Stick to Hilda, Romeo. Betty's mine. Besides, you wouldn't think she looked so great right now. She's still got her braces and glasses and weird outfits."  
Bobby seemed confused, "Really? Okay, so I don't get it. If she's not all that hot right now, what do YOU see in her? What's so special about her that you're turning yourself inside out for her and trying to figure out a way to propose to her in some big production or whatever? I know she isn't rich."  
"No. Actually, I am. It's hard to explain. You've known Hilda for a long time, right? Is she absolutely the best looking woman you've ever been with?"  
"No. Well, yeah. Maybe. I don't know. I've done alright, I guess. But Hilda's special. I mean, she's definitely hot. But, that's not all. There's just something about her."  
"Exactly. I do alright with women, too. But let's just say, I've seen Betty without her braces and glasses. I've seen her looking really beautiful, physically. But that's not all. I worked with her for a long time and she's such an amazing woman. She's special.  
She's always looking out for me and kind to everyone she meets. She's my little ray of sunshine. I need her in my life. I've also seen what it's like to be without her and it made me completely lose it. I finally figured out how much I love her.  
It's not all about looks, you know? Although, she does…well, turn me on, too. Even though you wouldn't see it to look at her right now, maybe. I see her through my own eyes, how I know she's going to look, in combination with her personality, so she's always beautiful to me. Does that make sense?" He took a drink.  
Bobby laughed slightly, "Yeah. Sort of, I guess. I saw Hilda when she was pregnant with Justin and even though the kid wasn't mine, I wanted to protect her and actually beat up a few kids that were mean to her. She looked beautiful to me."  
Daniel nodded in understanding. They finished their beers, and suddenly, his phone rang. He couldn't keep the smile off his face, "Hey, sunshine. I was just talking about you to your old friend Bobby Talercio. I hear you like to be called chipmunk?" he grinned.  
"What? What are you doing with Bobby? Daniel, where are you? You know Tim and Chloe and a whole crew from Mode are here at my house."  
"Okay, chipmunk. Calm down. I'm at a bar in your neighborhood. Let's meet somewhere."  
When he got off the phone, Bobby clinked his glass, grinning from ear to ear, "Yeah, you got it bad, alright. Could you look any more like a little kid right now, man? Hey, good luck with chipmunk, okay? Just make it happen. Take a chance. I know I'm going to. You inspired me, Daniel. Thanks. Good luck with Betty."  
He finished his beer and left Bobby to meet Betty at a candy shop.  
She showed him the letter he had left behind. They came out of the shop, sharing pieces of fudge.  
"This is great, Daniel. Thanks."  
"No, it isn't. You hate fudge." He smiled at her expression of fake shock.  
"Just how well do we know each other? How many times have we done this?"  
"I told you. I know everybody in your neighborhood. I know you especially." He elbowed her and winked.  
Betty stopped suddenly, "Did we ever...you know?"  
Daniel grinned, "Did we ever! You were an animal."  
"Daniel!" She blushed.  
"You made sounds I never heard before, Betty." He continued walking.  
(blushing) "Daniel! It's not funny." She catches up to him. He turns to her.  
"You slapped me at first, though. It's in there. You read it. I had to get shot before you gave me the time of day. That should count for something Betty. I had to die for you to even look at me, let alone let me touch you."  
She begins walking again.  
"I really slapped you?"  
"You did. But good, too."  
She laughed, "Good."  
He shook his head and grabbed her hand as they continued walking, "I used to try to stay up all night sometimes. I thought if I could stay conscious I could figure out what was going on, or at least hang onto something from the day before. But I gave up on that a long time ago."  
Betty looked at him with compassion. "It sounds so—lonely."  
Daniel tried to shrug it off, "It's not that bad. You get used to it."  
Betty comes to a decision. "Maybe I should spend the rest of the day with you— as an objective witness. Just to see what happens. Okay?"  
"Yeah, sure. That'd be okay. Although, I warn you, we've done this before. I know you don't remember, but it was fun. Hey, let's go to the Museum of Sex. That was on your list. And we could get dressed up and go to the Met. That was also on your list. My mom has seats. We have time for both."  
At the end of the evening, Betty is sitting next to Daniel on the bed, her head resting on his shoulder. She nods off then catches herself. She is wearing a lovely black evening gown, her hair swept up.  
"I'm sorry. I think I nodded off. I had a great time. The museum was really fun and I actually enjoyed going to the opera, even though it's not really our normal type of music; it was very beautiful. I had a wonderful night, Daniel. Thank you."  
"It's okay to go to sleep you know. I promise I won't touch you— much." He grinned.  
"No, it's all right. I'm not tired. What were you saying?" Her eyes start to close again.  
He looks at her, sees she's truly asleep, and gently maneuvers her into a comfortable reclining position on the bed. Then he carefully puts a pillow under her head and settles down next to her, gently stroking a few strands of hair away from her face.  
"What I was going to say was, I think you're the kindest, sweetest, prettiest, most wonderful girl I ever met in my life, Betty. And tomorrow is the day. I've got my plan figured out.  
I'm going to make you see I've changed. If not; if I get to spend eternity like this, that's okay, too. At least I get to be with you and that's enough of a miracle I guess."  
________________________________________  
Chapter 19: Chapter 19 The Long & Winding Road Back  
________________________________________  
The Chapter 19: The Long & Winding Road Back Home  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
Okay, after careful editing, I have managed to come to the end of this story in 19 chapters instead of 20(it is a long chapter, though, sorry). I hope you enjoy Daniel's road back to Betty, and didn't get too dizzy from repetition or from an overexposure to Sonny & Cher!  
The next day, after taking his quick "cure", Daniel gave Betty his letter, immediately after he got dressed. She looked at him, dumbfounded, sitting on the edge of her bed, "Daniel…how is this possible? You and me? It's just…you don't even really know me all that well."  
He sat down next to her, holding her hands in his, "Ah, but you're so wrong, Betty. I know that you like boats but not the ocean.  
There's a lake you used to go to in the summer with your family that has a dock and a boathouse with boards missing in the roof, and a place you used to crawl underneath to be alone, at night you'd look up and see the stars.  
Your mom died of cancer and when she got really sick, you were the only one who could make her laugh, your papi makes the best empinadas north of the Mexican border, and your sister had Justin in her senior year of high school.  
You're a sucker for Rocky Road, and Chili Cheese Fries when you're stressed, as well as puppies, and French poetry. You wore a New Kids on the Block tee shirt over your swimsuit at Linda Levine's birthday pool party, Kimmie Keegan used to call you 'Granny Pants' in high school and unfortunately it stuck.  
You're incredibly generous with your friends and family; you're kind to everyone; and when you stand in the snow you look like an angel."  
She blinked, unsure how to take his declaration, "Daniel, how are you doing this?"  
He motioned for her to come with him as he walked out of her house and to the 'neighborhood', looking at his watch.  
Betty follows him at a distance, as he enters a crowded steak house and pushes past all the people waiting to be seated.  
He walks casually but quickly and purposefully around the tables, squeezing past busy waitresses and seated patrons toward a commotion in the back of the restaurant.  
Two men are leaning over a third, who has turned blue.  
"Oh, my God! He's having a heart attack!"  
"What do I do? He's not breathing."  
His other companion cried, "He's turning blue! Help!"  
Daniel walks straight up to the BLUE-FACED MAN, grabs him from behind, gets him in the Heimlich grip and squeezes sharply twice.  
A bolus of food flies across the room. The victim coughs and sputters, then starts breathing again. His friend asks, "Jerry, you okay?" The man nods, and glances up at Daniel.  
Daniel lets go of the grateful victim patting him gently on the back. "If you're going to eat steak, get some sharper teeth, will you? Enjoy the rest of your lunch, guys."  
Jerry asks his friends, "Who was that guy?" Daniel gets to the door and finds Betty standing there, looking at him in awe.  
"Daniel, what's going on?"  
"I'm sorry; I'm really pressed for time right now. Meet me outside the hospital at three and we'll talk about it."  
"The hospital?" Daniel looks at his watch and rushes away. "Try the curly fries. Killer."  
Inside the hospital, a group of sick children in hospital gowns are gathered around Daniel, laughing and squealing. He is making balloon animals.  
"Make a giraffe!" one child, bald from chemo-therapy squeals.  
"A giraffe? Let's see. It's just like a dog with a biiiiig— what was it?"  
ALL THE KIDS yell, "Neck!"  
Daniel smiles, "A big tail? Okay, a big tail."  
The kids yell again, "Neck! A big neck!"  
Daniel makes an animal really quickly.  
"There. A dog with long legs."  
KIDS, "Nooo! Long neck!"  
"Oh! Right! A dog with a big head."  
KIDS, "Noooo!"  
The kids attack Daniel. Betty watches, completely enthralled. Finally, Daniel extricates himself and exits to find Betty waiting.  
"All right, what's going on?"  
(Taking her arm) "Come on. We have to hurry."  
Daniel rushes down the sidewalk with Betty close behind him. He stops under a tree and puts his arms out just as a young boy falls out of the tree and into his arms, knocking him to the ground.  
The kid runs off unhurt as Daniel gets back to his feet and brushes himself off.  
(To Betty,) "That kid has never thanked me once. I ought to just let him fall one of these days. Teach him a lesson."  
"Daniel, this is too much — I must be dreaming."  
"Yeah, you and me both. Come on. I've got some big surprises for you later. But…I need to take care of something first. "  
Daniel goes down an alley and kneels on the cold ground beside the old bum who lies huddled against the wall, immobile.  
Betty stands by as she sees Daniel get down by the old man. Then he takes his coat and uses it to cover the man up, while he makes a quick call. Soon, a siren is heard.  
Daniel stands and walks away, as an ambulance pulls into the alley.  
"Is he — ?"  
He nods, sadly, "Yeah. He was a good guy, but it was just his time. Let's go."  
Later, Daniel is chipping away at a small hunk of snow, sculpting, while Betty sits on a stool eating an apple and sipping hot chocolate, watching him with amazed interest.  
Daniel is focused on his work, but they are having a very involved philosophical debate, "But what if the rules changed? What if none of your actions had any lasting consequences anymore?"  
"There still has to be an absolute good, regardless of the circumstances."  
"Oh, is that so, Miss Plato? Then let me ask you this. Where does this "absolute good" come from; the sky?"  
She shrugged, "I don't know. From my freshman Philosophy course, I guess." They both laugh. Then she looks at him for a long moment and grins.  
He seems hesitant, "What?"  
"Nothing. I just can't believe you know how to sculpt."  
He takes a bite of her apple and gets up. "There's lots you don't know about me, Betty. I'm just full of surprises. I gotta go."  
"Where do you have to go in Queens?"  
"I've got guitar and dance lessons."  
"Here?"  
"Come on, I'll drop you off from my cab."  
"I don't understand. You rush from one person to the next in the neighborhood and you know everything before it happens and you —seem to be the leading citizen of Queens or something."  
Daniel looks at her, "What do you want to know?  
"What exactly is going on? "  
"I really don't know."  
"There's something going on with you."  
"Okay, you read the letter, Betty. You know as much as I do. I wake up in Queens, in your bed the day after Thanksgiving in 2006— every day. It's supernatural. I don't even try to understand or explain it anymore.  
So, I live each day as if it's the only day I've got. But, because of you, I want to try and make a difference, even if it only lasts for today for me."  
Betty stares into his eyes for a long time, but sees only good, true things. "That's pretty amazing."  
"No, you want to know what's really amazing? I feel like I've been waiting for you every day for ten thousand years. I dream of you every night.  
You've been my constant weapon against total despair, and just knowing you exist has kept me alive, kept me from jumping off a building just to see if I still exist anymore.  
How's that for amazing, Betty? I love you more every day I wake up in your bed, seeing your sweet face come in the door, smiling at me." He holds her face in his and kisses her lightly on the forehead.  
She can't speak. This is the nicest thing anybody has ever said to her.  
Max, the guitar teacher notices Daniel and comes up to them. (To his friend)"This is the guy."  
"Hello, Max. Betty, this is one of the finest musicians in Queens."  
Max slaps him on the back, "I still can't believe how much you learned in ONE lesson, man! Why don't you play something later Daniel?  
"I will. As soon as everybody gets here."  
The three boys from Mr. Salino's are looking around as Daniel sees them and greets them with enthusiasm and warmth.  
"Hey, guys! We need to all get going to your event. Did Mr. Salino tell you we got Tim and Chloe to drop by, as well as a few special guests to get some butts in the seats tonight?"  
The boys were all smiling and clearly thrilled. Tony slapped Daniel on the back, "Yeah, he did. Thanks again, Daniel for doing this! I can't believe you came through for us like this on such short notice, too! My mom says thanks so much for the job, by the way!"  
"Hey, that's the way I roll. I'm learning to do things on a very limited time schedule, believe me!"  
They all went outside to the patio of the restaurant. It was beautifully decorated and there were easily two hundred people there, and more wanting to get inside or out to the deck.  
Daniel walks up to the platform and Max hands him a guitar. He takes a deep breath and begins to play a slow, serious, classical piece. Everyone falls silent. It's so beautiful, Betty is almost in tears. She is looking at Daniel like she has never seen him before.  
Then, after a pause to let the serious notes sink in, Daniel  
strums the first few notes to the song he has been learning just for this occasion.  
He hopes Betty has some memory of it, since they used to sing karaoke to it in his 'reality', but if he has to sing it alone, he's prepared.  
He sings, Do you hear me; I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying  
Betty walks up to the microphone and sings, softly,  
Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
They don't know how long it takes  
Waiting for a love like this  
Every time we say goodbye  
I wish we had one more kiss  
I'll wait for you I promise you, I will  
I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday  
And so I'm sailing through the sea  
To an island where we'll meet  
You'll hear the music fill the air  
I'll put a flower in your hair  
Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love every way

Daniel grins as he realizes, through some miracle Betty did remember the song, singing along with him on the chorus. When they finished singing, he pulled her to him and kissed her on the cheek, handing the guitar back to Max as he and the rest of the band started playing, 'Moondance', and everyone grabbed a partner to dance.  
Daniel smiled, "You remembered. You know, we used to sing karaoke to that quite a bit. I was afraid you wouldn't recognize it. But…I'm glad you did."  
She nodded, seeming in shock, "I don't really know how I knew it or where I knew it from, though. It's weird. But, I love it."  
After they finished playing, Max introduces "Renee Olmstead, ladies and gentlemen."  
Betty looked at Daniel as the song began, and the intro seems so familiar to her somehow.  
Daniel held out his hand, and said gruffly, "May I…throw you around the floor?"  
She nodded, looking at him somewhat puzzled, as Renee began to sing,  
I want a little something more, Don't want the middle or the one before. I don't desire a complicated past. I want a love that will last.  
Say that you love me, Say I'm the one.  
Don't kiss and hug me and then try to run  
I don't do drama, My tears don't fall fast  
I want a love that will last  
I don't want a just a memory, give me forever…  
It is snowing lightly. Betty and Daniel are moving slowly on the dance floor. He whispers softly, "This is the song we danced to at Hilda's wedding, Betty. It's probably one of the first times I realized I was in love with you."  
They are about to kiss, looking deep into each others eyes.  
Daniel smiles, "This one's for the Frog Prince. And The Beast."  
"What?"  
"Nothing." They kiss— a long, deep, soul-stirring kiss.  
"Will you come with me?" Betty nods. He holds up his hand for a cab.  
He has the cab driver take them to 'their bridge'. Once they get out, he walks to the bridge slowly, holding Betty's hand tightly, as if he's afraid to let her get away.  
She looks at him, as if she's seeing someone she never knew existed. "Daniel. Is this real? I keep waiting for someone to tell me to wake up or something."  
"I know the feeling, believe me. I don't know if this is real and the rest of my life has been a dream or the other way around, Betty. All I know, is I love you-that's real. I need you-that's real. Wherever, whenever I am, I'm always going to want you with me. That will never change."  
He dropped to one knee and pulled out a beautiful engagement ring, "You are the most important person in my life, Betty. You have been since the day I met you and you always will be. I love you more than I can ever describe. I've lived my life without you and it's not really living. Please say you'll marry me."  
She had tears in her eyes, as she pulled him up to her, and kissed him. "I think you're crazy, and I must be, too, because I want so badly to believe all of this is really happening, Daniel.  
If you are real and you really do love me…then I know I must love you, too. You were kind of a jerk at first, but when you came and apologized and I saw what a great guy you could be…I sort of fell for you a little then. I just never in a million years thought you would ever look at me…this way. Yes, I'll marry you."  
He smiled, and pulled her to him for a long, sweet kiss. They begin kissing more heatedly, and laughing as Daniel called for another cab, to take them to his loft.  
The next morning, the digital clock-radio changed from 5:59 to 6:00. Silence.  
No Sonny and Cher, no deejays— nothing. Daniel sits up in bed. He looks around the room. Things are different, messier. In fact, he realizes, this is his room.  
Then he sees the covers move. Wide-eyed now, he looks over and sees Betty waking up, snuggling deep under the covers.  
"It's not true. It can't be. Is it? Oh my God, Betty? Is it really you? You're here, with me?"  
(Stretching luxuriously) "Mmmm. Morning. It's awfully early, Daniel."  
He pounces on her, showering her with kisses.  
"You're here! My god! I can't believe you're here!"  
"Glad to see you, too." She laughs.  
"No! It's happened. Don't you get it? It's tomorrow! It's  
finally Saturday! I did it!"  
Betty raised an eyebrow, "Are you always this happy in the morning?" She grins, thinking he looks like a kid on Christmas morning.  
Daniel runs to the window and looks out. The streets are covered in a light blanket of snow. The street is virtually empty; the neighborhood is just waking up. Kids are throwing snowballs.  
"I can't believe it! It's actually Saturday and you're still here with me, Betty! It's a miracle!"  
Daniel opens the door and runs into the hallway wearing only pajama bottoms.  
Betty sits up in bed and waits.  
He comes running back and pounces on the bed, like a little boy, "It really happened! You're really here!"  
He pounces on her, kissing her all over, "You're really actually here."  
Betty laughs, "I'm here, Daniel."  
They kiss, passionately, hungrily. He cradles her face in his hands, looking at her, "No braces? Well, either way. God, you're beautiful, Betty. Let's go!"  
He scoops her up in his arms.  
"Where're we going?"  
"Anywhere! Everywhere! As long as you're here with me. Wait…what year is this?"  
She looked at him, puzzled, "Are you kidding, Daniel? It's 2010, of course."  
He stopped and sat on the edge of the bed, "Wait. 2010? You…didn't go to London?"  
"London? No. Well, I just got back from London a few weeks ago and I told you I turned down the job Lindsey Dunne offered me while I was there, after talking to Gio, remember?  
You came to me and told me all about some crazy dream you kept having about going back in time, saying how you were in love with me and we started dating right after Hilda's wedding. Why am I telling you this, Daniel? Are you okay?"  
"I DID propose to you, then? That part wasn't just a dream?"  
She sat up and looked at him, narrowing her eyes, "Yes, mister and I'm not taking this back, either." She flashed the ring on her finger, "You weren't drunk when you proposed.  
I barely saw you take one drink of champagne, Daniel. So, no pretending you don't remember proposing to me!"  
He laughed, "No, Betty. I remember. On the bridge, right? Our bridge. Did I…sing to you?"  
She nodded, smiling, "Yes. You were so good, too. You really amazed me with how sweet you are, Daniel. Singing 'Lucky' with me, like in our karaoke nights. "  
She wrapped her arms around his neck, "I do love you. I'm glad you called me to show me how much you've changed and how well we know each other, and how much you learned about my neighborhood just to impress me."  
He kissed her sweetly, "I love you, too, Betty. Listen, if Mr. Dunne does end up coming to you with any transatlantic offers, don't turn him down because of us, necessarily. Just please TELL me about it, so we can figure something out together, okay? I followed you back in time; I guess I can follow you across the Atlantic if I have to. I just want you to be happy. Promise me-no secrets?"  
She nodded, "Okay, Daniel. I promise."  
"I did learn something about time. You can waste time, you can kill time, you can do time, but if you use it wisely, there's never enough of it. So you'd better make the most of the time you've got."  
"Well, I'd say that sounds like an excellent plan, Daniel. Any ideas as to how you'd like to make the most of our time today?"  
He reclined next to her, pretending to consider it, "Hmmm…let me think. I might have a few ideas. What was that one really cool exhibit we saw at the Museum of Sex?" She giggled, as he leaned over her.


End file.
